Silent Cries
by An Intricate Design
Summary: Kitai's been living a lie. Trunks and Goten have been living it large. Can they help her become and see who she was really born as?
1. Dealing With Life

Silent Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alchohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
"Get up, you lazy onna!" Yamcha ripped the covers off of Kitai's half naked body.  
  
She quickly pulled her knees up to her chest, shivering.  
  
Yamcha growled and grabbed her ankles, dragging her off the bed and tossing her onto the floor. "I'm hungry, go make me something to eat!"  
  
Kitai winced as her head hit the dresser. She sat up and rubbed her head, running her fingers through her mid-back lengthed dark brown hair. She stood up, dizzily, and looked at Yamcha. She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. She sniffled and rubbed her head, about to break into tears.  
  
Yamcha sighed apollogetically and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. "I'm so sorry...I...I swear it'll never happen again..." He wiped a tear from her eyes and smiled kindly. "How about we go downstairs and you can cook us something for breakfast?"  
  
Kitai sighed and rubbed her head where she had hit herself. She nodded, grabbing clothes from her dresser and walking into the bathroom. 'Another day that I deal with this...' She winced, touching her blueish eye. Yamcha had hit her the other day because he wanted to have sex and she said she wasn't feeling well. She pulled her sleeveless black baby tee on and tugged on a pair of khaki's. She put her hair in a bun, because Yamcha would hit her if she cooked with her hair down.  
  
She cautiously felt her forehead. Still flaming hot. She had a fever for three weeks straight, and Yamcha said it was nothing.  
  
~  
  
She walked out of the bathroom, rushing downstairs to the kitchen. She grabbed 4 eggs, cracking then and putting them in her frying pan, which was over the burner. She placed 7 pieces of bacon in the microwave and two pieces of toast in the toaster. She swallowed and poured a cup of orange juice, waiting for everything to finish.  
  
Yamcha walked from behind her, slipping his hands between her legs and rubbing. He held her two wrists with one of his hands, rubbing her with the palm of his other one.  
  
Kitai winced and pulled away from Yamcha, cursing under her breathe. "Yamcha please. I'm trying to make breakfast, and I know how you get when it's burnt."  
  
Yamcha smirked at her, pushing her hair behind her ear, whispering to her.  
  
She knew what happened when he did this. She pulled away, turning at Yamcha with fire in her eyes. "I'm not gonna stand for this anymore! You can't make me stay, and I'm not going to!"  
  
"Oh, so you're going to be difficult, huh?" He grabbed her wrists, forcing her down onto the ground, while she kicked and screamed. "You know what happens when you act up." He dragged her by the wrists, up the stairs and into the bedroom, grabbing police cuffs from the nightstand and cuffing her wrists.   
  
He wiped a sweatbead from his face and grinned, pushing her onto the bed on her stomach. He pulled her khaki's off and looked at her thong, grinning sickly. "Nice choice. It looks better on the floor though."  
  
She screamed as he pulled her thong off, putting his hand on her perfect round cheeks. Slowly, he grabbed a lubricant from the nightstand, coating three of his fingers. He slowly inserted one finger into her passage, causing her to arch her back.  
  
"Yamcha...Please, no!" She winced as he forced a second finger in her passage. "Uh...Yamcha, they say this is only for gays, a-and..." She was just trying to avoid the pain he caused her every time.  
  
"Shutup, slut." He forced his third finger in, slowly pulling his fingers out and dipping them in and out. After about 4 minutes of doing this, he paused and straddled his hips on hers.  
  
She winced at the pressure he was putting on her lower back. Not only did her lower back hurt whenever they had anal sex, but her ass also hurt.  
  
"Does it hurt, Kitai?" Yamcha demanded, smirking. He unzipped his jeans, slowly shoving his width inside her passage.  
  
She screamed and arched her back more, hot tears stinging her pale face. "AHHHHH! Yamcha, STOP, PLEASE!"  
  
He grinned. "I love it when you scream." He continued thrusting his erection in and out of her passage. Faster and faster and harder and harder. While screamed echoed through the house, physcotic laughter could also be heard.  
  
He held himself up by her wrists as he cummed.  
  
Kitai screamed again, tears flowing down her now-red cheeks. She closed her eyes tightly as Yamcha yanked himself out of her, zipping up.  
  
Kitai's arms gave up and she lay on the bed, not moving. Still and silent. In the numbness of her own pain.  
  
The last thing she heard was the shower turning on before she fell asleep, sobbing.  
  
~  
  
Kitai sat up in bed all night. Yamcha had raped her numerous after he'd taken a shower. She hadn't eaten a thing all day, and her stomach grumbled loudly.  
  
She pulled away from Yamcha's tight grasp, inching out of bed.  
  
She ran into the bathroom, vomitting in the toilet. She was sick from not eating and she had a throbbing headache, not to mention her lower body ached from being raped.  
  
She bent over and threw up again, wincing. "I'm officially in hell..." She shook her head and looked in the mirror angrily. "I'm not going to put up with this anymore!" She clenched her fists and looked at the scissors on the counter.   
  
'I haveto fulfill my plan now. Cut my hair, make myself look different...I could live a better life...' She smiled and giggled a little. Living with Yamcha had definately given her some mental issues...  
  
She snatched the scissors from the counter, cutting her hair shoulder-length. She quickly brushed it, putting it in a short ponytail. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste, and some of her underwear, stuffing it in a small bag. She grabbed five more changes of clothes and walked out of the bathroom, sweatdropping as she saw Yamcha standing right there.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
She backed up, cautiously. "I-I..."  
  
Yamcha swung at her, catching her on her nose.  
  
She winced and ducked under his next swing. She jumped downstairs, grabbing a card key and dashing out the door, through the woods.  
  
"KITAI!!!" He screamed and ran after her.  
  
She jumped over a log, running out of the woods and over a fence into hotel elevator. She scurried into a room, inhaling loudly.  
  
Yamcha cursed as he lost her. He grimaced and walked downstairs, crossing his arms over his chest. "That bitch'll haveto come out sometime..."  
  
~  
  
Inside her room, Kitai put her toothbrush and toothpaste in the bathroom, closing the curtains completely. She changed into her pajamas, grabbing a book the hotel left for her as she pulled the sheets up, going under the covers.  
  
She sighed as she read, feeling anxious and nervous. 'What if Yamcha finds me?' She thought. She turned bright red as she moved a bit, due to uncomfortability.  
  
"Ugh, I feel like hell." She took a deep breathe and a good look around. 'Yamcha isn't here. Yamcha isn't here.' She shivered and turned the AC she left on, off. She chuckled as she made her was back to the bed.  
  
"That explains the creepy cool air." She smirked and grabbed the book, beginning to read it when she heard a loud crash outside. She sweatdropped and ignored it. 'Kitai, it'll be alright. You just shouldn't think anymore tonight...' She put the book down on the page and turned the light off, instantly falling asleep. Of course Yamcha haunted her dreams. He always would.  
  
~  
  
Kitai: You like? I think it's good so far.  
  
Please review, and please don't flame! ;-;   
  
I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. 


	2. The Runaway

Silent Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alcohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
Kitai awoke late the next day. Two o'clock in the afternoon. 'Wow...I really haven't gotten a decent night sleep for years now...' She yawned and got out of bed sheepishly, grabbing a low-cut black baby tee and baby black jeans, and a navy blue bra and thong from the top of her dresser, walking into the bathroom.  
  
She began to undress, feeling eerily not alone. She turned around, peeking out of the bathroom. No one there. She shivered and felt her forehead, exhaustedly. Hotter than before. She sweatdropped and finished undressing, turning the shower onto hot and going in.  
  
She grabbed the brand new bar of soap that had been left there and began to scrub herself clean. She had to remove her memories of him off of her. She had remove him from her skin.  
  
After a bout a half hour of scrubbing until her skin turned red, she grabbed the shampoo, putting it on her hair and scrubbing her hair thoroughly. "Maybe I should dye it..." She sighed, still debating with herself. Running away was probably the smartest thing she ever did, but it was going to be hard.  
  
Most of her life she had avoided beatings from Yamcha, because he was a teacher during the year, but it was summer time. Not only that, but she had graduated one year early. She was really smart, but her intellect didn't help her at home. Nothing helped her at home.  
  
She decided to just stay in the shower, just to wash off her sorrows. To become the new her. To become someone with a future.  
  
She grabbed a towel from the towel rack, covering herself with it. Stepping out of the shower, she cautiously dried herself up from hair to toe. She decided to leave her hair loose, and she quickly put her clothes on.  
  
She sat on her bed, beginning to think of the possibilities she now had since she ran away. "I can go to college...I can get married, I can have friends. I'll have free time..." She smiled and looked at the clock on the wall. It was already 8. She sweatdropped. "...Wow...That's gonna be one high water bill..." She laughed and grabbed her card key, putting it in her pocket as she walked onto the balcony. The sky was multicolored. Violet, pink, different shades of blue...Orange, yellow. She smiled. She'd never really gotten a decent view of the sunset before. She'd never really gotten a decent view of any of the outside world.  
  
She looked around down to the first floor, and gasped. To her horror, Yamcha was standing right there, looking up at her.  
  
"I guess I chose the right spot?" He laughed and looked at the door number, making it out. "Room 414." He grinned evilly. "Come down Kitai. I won't bite..." Kitai backed up to her door, as she saw Yamcha run for the stairs, climbing them very quickly.   
  
She panicked as she saw him coming towards her. She closed her eyes and climbed on the rails, jumping off. After a while of realizing she hadn't hit the ground, she opened her eyes curiously. She looked down, realizing she was sitting on some yellow-orange cloud thingy.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
Yamcha looked at her, gaping. "No way! It-it can't be! The nimbus cloud?!"  
  
Kitai sweatdropped. 'Great, he knows all about this thing and I don't?'  
  
Yamcha growled and jumped onto the rail, jumping after her. He reached out for the nimbus cloud, which he instantly fell through, staying on the air only by his flying.  
  
"Woah..." Kitai murmured. She'd never seen anything like this in her whole life. "This...Is...Really weird..." For some reason, Kitai felt as if she had gotten stronger. She blinked and shook her head, looking at Yamcha and sweatdropping. "I-I'm not afraid of you! I'll fight for my freedom!"  
  
Yamcha grinned. "Don't be stupid Kitai, let's just make this easy and go home."  
  
"NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS ANYMORE!"  
  
Yamcha's face turned cold, and he screamed, sending a ki blast at her.  
  
The nimbus cloud did a backflip, evading the ki blast.  
  
"What was that?" Kitai was a little shocked and scared from everything new happening to her.  
  
Yamcha sighed, shaking his head. "Listen Kitai, there's a little something you should know now. You're half saiya-jin."  
  
"Half...What?"  
  
"You'll never understand it now that you're 16, so how about I end this, now!" He sent another ki blast at her.  
  
She crossed her arms infront if her, reflecting the attack back at him.  
  
Yamcha's eyes widened. The attack hit him, causing him to fall backwards from force. "How did you...Know to do that."  
  
She blinked. "It was an-an instinct."  
  
"That's it!" He punched her, catching her on the jaw.  
  
She fell off the nimbus cloud, wincing, afraid half to death. She then realized she too, was floating in midair, and she regained her anger and will to fight. "I've had enough! I don't understand on damn thing that's going on, but I'm gonna make sure I learn everything!"  
  
Suddenly a yellow aura surrounded her. Her own ki rising vigorously, her hair turned golden yellow and somewhat spiked. She clenched her fists, glaring at him.  
  
"It can't be! You've turned into a-a-a-a Super Saiyan!"  
  
~  
  
Goku twitched and looked around, confusedly. "OOH! Gohan and goten are sparring again!"  
  
Gohan poked Goku. "I'm right next to you. I have to get back to Videl and Pan, so if ya don't mind..."  
  
"Right..." Goku looked around. "Goten?"  
  
Goten flopped on the couch, yawning. "Right here, Dad!"  
  
"Then where is that power coming from..."  
  
"You feel that too?" Gohan looked at Goku curiously. "I thought it was just me."  
  
"Yeah...I feel it. Goten, do you feel that power?"  
  
Goten yawns and rolls off the sofa, wincing. "Yeah."  
  
"Should we go check it out, Gohan?"  
  
"I'll go with Trunks!" Goten grinned gleefully and ran out the door.  
  
"Okay Goten! Have fun!"  
  
"BUT GOKU!" Chi-Chi snapped. "Goten AND Trunks need to study for college! They're going in this semester!"  
  
"Oh relax, Chi-Chi."  
  
"I bet you wouldn't want me to "relax" if I were to "relax" on cooking!"  
  
"COOKING?! I'm hungry, Chi-Chi."  
  
Chi-Chi smiles. "Okay then, Goku dearest!"  
  
Gohan shook his head in pity and walked outside. "I'm going to catch stupid in there."  
  
~  
  
Goten rang the doorbell stupidly every five seconds.  
  
Vegeta answered grouchily. "KAKAROT'S SON! WHAT DO YOU WAN-"  
  
"KAKAROT'S SON?!" Trunks flew down the stairs and greeted his friend, smiling. "Hey Goten."  
  
"Hi Trunks. Hey, there's this really weird power thingy coming from some place over there." Goten points to the woods. "Wanna go check it out?"  
  
"You can feel that too?" Trunks looked at Goten.  
  
Vegeta shook his head and walked into the gravity chamber, cursing as the gravity went off after 5 seconds. "TRUNKS!!!"  
  
Trunks sweatdropped and slammed the door behind him, dragging Goten as he flew fast. "Let's go!"  
  
~  
  
Yamcha bent over exhaustedly, blood seeping from his nose. His eye was turn a hazy blue-purple-green. "I'm not done with you, girl!"  
  
Kitai had finally learned how to control her powers, but not yet anything about them. "So tell me now, Yamcha. What is a saiyan?"  
  
"A saiyan is a person from the planet Vegeta...Full saiyans have black hair that stays the same their whole life. Half saiyans may get hair color from their parents though, and unlike saiyans, their hair may grow. Anyways... Saiya-Jins have powers. Like those ki blasts...And...Being able to fly. And going super saiyan, as you did." Yamcha stood up, fire growing in his eyes. "BUT YOU WILL NEVER MAKE IT PAST SUPER SAIYAN, GIRL!"  
  
Kitai stood in her fighting stance, bloody slowly dripping from the corner of her mouth. "Test me, Yamcha!"  
  
He sent another ki blast at her, sending her to the ground. For some reason, no one was outside. No one was watching the fight.  
  
She winced and pulled herself up, wiping the blood from her mouth. As he charged down at her, she lifted her leg up, catching him on the jaw. She heard a crack and sighed a sigh of relief. "One more thing, Yamcha..."  
  
Goten and Trunks flew over, seeing a girl and Yamcha fighting outside of a hotel. Trunks blinked and shook his head. "Yamcha's getting beatup by a girl!" He laughed, but stayed silent, watching them.  
  
"Who are my parents?" She glared at his as he slowly adjusted his jaw.  
  
"Do you really wanna know?"  
  
"Yes!" She snapped, clenching her fists.  
  
He grinned. "A witch named Chi-Chi and a saiyan named Goku."  
  
She slowly input the names into her head. 'Chi-Chi and Goku...'  
  
"Now this is the end!" He grinned. "Prepare to taste the Legendary Wolf Fang's Fist!"  
  
Goten and Trunks's eyes widened. Goten finally intook everything and ran infront of Kitai. "Yamcha, stop!"  
  
Yamcha turned white as he saw Trunks and Goten become visible. Goten ready to take his attack and Trunks just looking on. Yamcha stopped his attack and lowered himself to the ground, walking over to Goten.  
  
Goten shivered from this new input. "You said her parents were Chi-Chi and Gokku, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"That means she's my sister! And if she's really my sister, I can't let you kill her!"  
  
"Goten, I didn't know you had a sister..." Trunks looked at Goten questionably.  
  
"Neither did i." Goten looked clueless.  
  
Yamcha crossed his arms over his chest, snickering. "Looks like your mother has some explaining to do, eh Goten?"  
  
~  
  
Kitai: I think it's going good so far. Please Review!  
  
Reda - Thanks for the review. ^_^  
  
As soon as I saw the thing saying review for Silent Cries, I thought it was gonna be some immature little brat saying 'Ewwww!'  
  
Anyways, thanks for the review again. Here's your update! 


	3. Getting To Know

Silent Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alcohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
Kitai sat beside the lake, next to Goten. Her backpack layed in one hand, while she twirled her hand in the water.  
  
Trunks looked around anxiously, becoming annoyed by the dull and hardening silence. "This had definately been an interesting day." He continued walking in circles.  
  
"You're telling me..." Goten sighed and threw a rock up in the air, wincing as it hit him in the air. "Ow..." He got up, shaking his head. "Hey, the reason I brought us here is so we could get to know eachother, uh..."  
  
"Kitai." She stood up and looked at him, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.  
  
"Kitai...That's a cool name." Goten looked up and around, for anything to mention. "Uh...So you've been staying with Yamcha? He's a close friend of the family, I'm surprised he never brought you to meet us."  
  
She shook her head, shrugging. "There's probably a lot of things you don't know. I didn't know I was saiy-saiy-saiyan until today."  
  
Trunks gaped at her. "You didn't know you could fly?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"That you could fight?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"That's you could stuff a whole cart full of hotdogs in your mouth?!"  
  
"..." Kitai and Goten stared at Trunks blankly. "Uh..." Kitai cleared her throat, resisting the strong urge to...to...She couldn't recongnize the emotion.  
  
She had been miserable her whole life, so the only emotions she showed were of anger and pity. She had never really smiled, laughed, or felt what it meant to be loved.  
  
"So anyways, um...You didn't know you could send ki blasts?!" Trunks sent a ki blast at Goten, making Goten do this awkward James Bond flip to dodge it. Unfortuneately the flip went wrong somewhere, and Goten landed in the water.  
  
Trunks snickered and looked back at Kitai, whose face remained emotionless. "Nope."  
  
~  
  
Goten walked up to the front door, sighing. He was going to have to explain everything to his family. He also knew that he would have to share a room with her until they decorated the guest room for her. He knew even though she didn't show it, she didn't wanna haveto do it alone. "Here we are, Kitai."  
  
She slowly stepped up to the door. "Okay." She took a deep breathe. If this was hard, she knew she had miles ahead of her. This was only step one of her new life, and she couldn't bare it. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and swallowed nervously.  
  
Goten knocked on the door, having forgotten his keys.  
  
Goku opened the door smiling. "Hey Goten!" Goku changes his look over at Kitai. "Uh...Company?"  
  
Goten walked inside, followed meekly by Kitai. "Long story!" He shouted. He immediately walked into the kitchen, looking at Chi-Chi. "Mom."  
  
Chi-Chi turned around, smiling. At the sight of Kitai, she smiled even more. She reminded her of someone Chi-Chi had known long ago. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at Goten. "Goten, you didn't tell me we had company tonigh-"  
  
Goten quickly cut her off. "Mom. We need to talk."  
  
Chi-Chi looked at Goten, wiping her hands off with a wash cloth. "Yes?"  
  
"...How come you never told me I had a younger sister?"  
  
Chi-Chi turned white as she looked at Kitai. No. She didn't remind her of someone Chi-Chi had known. She WAS the someone Chi-Chi had known.  
  
~  
  
After Chi-Chi had explained that raising three children, especially two babies would be too difficult, she explained that she had given Kitai to Yamcha.  
  
Kitai had also explained a little about herself. About living with Yamcha, and saying that it was such a "Happy and loving" experience, just like any regular family. That was a lie. She also told them about graduating one year early and looking into colleges.  
  
Kitai looked at Chi-Chi, shivering. All this brought a cold chill down her spine. It entangled her emotions.  
  
Chi-Chi looked at Kitai and smiled. Just how she had imagined her daughter, a brilliant angelic girl.  
  
Goku stood there, looking as clueless as ever. "But Chi-Chi, you wouldn't have raised them alone. I would've been the-"  
  
"Goku. Kitai is one year younger than Goten. You were dead then."  
  
"...Oh..." Goku scratched the back of his head and let out a low sigh.  
  
Chi-Chi looked at everyone who had fallen into silence. "Okay then. I'll go invite Gohan, Videl and Pan over and-"  
  
"Can Trunks come?!" Gotens eyes pleaded with Chi-Chi.  
  
"Fine. But now I have to get continued with dinner."  
  
Goku and Goten grinned. "Great, cause we're hungry."  
  
Chi-Chi glanced over at Kitai.  
  
Kitai looked at Chi-Chi, and they both shook their heads in pity.  
  
~  
  
Kitai set the table for 8 people. Chi-Chi, Goku, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Trunks and herself. She had easily and distinctly picked out little things from them, like the fact that Goten and Goku acted exactly alike, Chi-Chi was a study freak, and whenever Chi-Chi wanted something done her way, she picked up a kitchen appliance.  
  
She cracked a near-invisible smile at the thought, and turned around, walking upstairs into Goten's room. Chi-Chi had divided Kitai and Goten's clothes, in the drawers Goten's clothes were in the left drawers, Kitai's were in the right. And as for the closet, they were seperated again, Goten left Kitai right, although Kitai's stuff barely took room.  
  
Kitai's smile grew a bit. Living with Yamcha, she had never been spoiled so much. She layed down on the bed Chi-Chi had put out for her, sighing happily.  
  
"Hey Kitai!" Goten popped in the door. "Gohan's here. He's your other brother."  
  
Kitai sat up, hearing this. She stretched from her bed and got up, walking over to Goten.  
  
"His wife Videl and their daughter Pan's here to."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"I betcha Videl's already fishing into other people's business and asking Mom all about you." Goten smiled, seeing Kitai smile. "OKAY THEN! Downstairs we go. Wait. I have to tell you one thing. Gohan's a brainiac, so when we get downstairs, say something smart to impress him." Goten walked downstairs hurrily, followed by Kitai.  
  
"GOHAN!" Goten grinned as his older brother jumped.  
  
"...That wasn't funny Goten."  
  
"Yes it was." Goten grinned and walked over to Kitai, forcing her infront of Gohan. "Gohan. This is Kitai Son. Your sister."  
  
Gohan blinked. "Nice to meet you. Mom told me all about you." He shook her hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure meeting another intellectual being other than myself."  
  
Gohan blinked again. He wasn't useto talking to people with his same intellect. "Uh...Yeah. Pleasure's all mine."  
  
Goten snickered and forced Kitai over to Videl.  
  
Videl sweatdropped and pulled away from asking Chi-Chi and Goku questions. "Hi, you must be Kitai. I'm Videl."  
  
She shook Videl's hand, smiling.  
  
"So what was it like living with that pervert, Yamcha?"  
  
Goten rolled his eyes and grabbed Kitai, dragging her into the kitchen. "Goten?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"May I ask you when I became your lackey?"  
  
"...I dunno. Sometime between when we met and five minutes ago." Goten snickered. "HEY PAN! OLLIE OLLIE OXEN FREE!"  
  
Pan cautiously stepped out of the cabinets, walking out onto the floor. She looked up at Kitai, tugging on Goten's arm. "Who's that?"  
  
"That's me and Daddy's sister."  
  
"How come I've never seen her before?"  
  
"None of us has ever seen her before. Except for Grandma."  
  
"Oh. Why?"  
  
"Because Grandma kept it a secret."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm it."  
  
"AHHH!" Pan ran into the cabinet, shutting the cabinet door behind her.  
  
Goten chuckled and directed Kitai outside.  
  
~  
  
Kitai leaned against the wall as she and Goten waited on Trunks's arrival.  
  
Instead of just Trunks, Trunks and Vegeta flew over, carrying Bulma and Bra.  
  
Bra dusted her dress off as she looked at Vegeta. "Dad? How come we had to fly over?"  
  
"Cause that blasted mother of yours can't drive."  
  
Bulma shot Vegeta a cold glare and looked at Bra. "Honey, go inside and play with Pan."  
  
"Okay Mommy." Bra ran inside, not even noticing Goten or Kitai.  
  
Vegeta turned his attention to Kitai. "I suppose you're Kakarot's daughter, that Trunks has told me so much about?"  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma slapped Vegeta on the back of the head. "I'm sorry for my husband's rudeness. I'm Bulma and this is Vegeta."  
  
Kitai nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kitai." She shook hands with Bulma.  
  
Vegeta gave her a cold glare, and sighed as he followed Bulma inside.  
  
Goten rolled his eyes and grinned at Trunks. "Hey Trunks. Can't keep your mouth shut about my sister?"  
  
Trunks turned red. "Shutup, Goten. You're just an idiot."  
  
"Vegeta said you told him so much about Kitai. Was most of that that she was pretty? Ooo, I'm Trunks and I have a crush on my best friend's sister! Ooo!"  
  
Trunks sent a ki blast at Goten to shut him up. It worked. Goten fell back against the house, causing the whole house to quiver.  
  
Kitai glanced at Trunks. "Chi-Chi's gonna kill you."  
  
"No she won't."  
  
Chi-Chi walked out of the house, looking as if she were going to explode. She saw Goten wincing and getting up, and looked at Trunks. "TRUNKS!!!"  
  
"Toldja."  
  
"Uh-Oh..."  
  
~  
  
Kitai: So, how didja like Chapter 3?  
  
I just had to leave it though because I have to leave some story for Chapter 4, you know? Chapter 4 will be up really soon, so don't forget to check for an update asap. There may be one later today if I concentrate enough on it.  
  
Reda - Yes, I know. Very interesting. Yup. She's Goten's sister, and Chi-Chi managed to keep quiet about it. Yamcha knows - as I briefly mentioned earlier - that Chi-Chi GAVE Kitai to Yamcha. WHYW OF ALL PEOPLE YAMCHA?! ...The world may never know.  
  
Here's another update for ya!  
  
Please review, and listen out for those Silent Cries! 


	4. Abused

Silent Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alcohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
Kitai rolled over in her sleep, whispering phrases.  
  
'Nightmare.' Goten snickered. He couldn't sleep with everything going on today. Especially the fact his best friend was downstairs, sleeping on the sofa, as his punishment.  
  
Chi-Chi came up with it as a "punishment" that Trunks would stay here and come here during vacations of College and stuff. So this was basically home.  
  
How that was a punishment, Goten would never figure out.  
  
Goten also couldn't sleep because of Kitai's sleep talking. "It couldn't hurt to listen." He leaned over his bed, listening to her talking in her sleep.  
  
After making out a couple words, his eyes widened, intaking what he had just heard and putting it into a sentence. "Couldn't be..."  
  
~  
  
Kitai sat on her bed, yawning. 7:00. She looked over at Goten, who had fallen asleep while thinking. Getting out of bed groggily, she grabbed a white tank top and baggy black jeans, along with a black pair of lingerie. She walked into the bathroom, undressing quickly.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. She had scars from her fight with Yamcha, and many bruises. She couldn't regret running away. Now she had a family.  
  
But she knew she still had to deal with him. Goten had mentioned he was a close friend of the family. She was curious as he was too.  
  
Why didn't he bring her to see her family?  
  
She sighed loudly. "Here I am." She turned the shower on and walked back to the mirror, sighing.  
  
Trunks rubbed his eyes wearily as he walked into the bathroom. His eyes widened as he saw Kitai. "Uh..."  
  
Kitai yelped and covered herself with her hands. "OUT, GET OUT!"  
  
Trunks walked out of the bathroom, grinning as he closed the door. "She's got a nice ass."  
  
Goten stood in the doorway, gaping at Trunks. "You purposely walked in on my sister! You bastard! She's been through enough torcher without you!"  
  
Trunks sweatdropped and ran down the stairs, closely followed by Goten. "AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
~  
  
Kitai walked downstairs, yawning. She let her shoulder-lengthed hair stay loose, still wet from the shower she had just taken.  
  
She walked into the living room, where Goten had Trunks in a headlock. "Hey Goten."  
  
She sat down on the couch watching Trunks screams for mercy and Goten beat the living crap out of him.  
  
Finally, Goten let go of Trunks, Trunks quickly scurrying upstairs. Goten walked over to Kitai. "Hey...Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure." She nodded innocently.  
  
"I...Heard you talking in your sleep last night. And..."  
  
She looked at him. "And?"  
  
"...Was Yamcha a-...Abusing you?"  
  
She stood up definsively, shaking with fear. "Wadda you mean?!"  
  
"Last night...What...What you were saying, it was..."  
  
"It was what?" She crossed her arms over her chest, hiding the tears that were to burst out any second now. Had he haunted her so much that she talked about it in her dreams?  
  
"You were saying...And I quote, 'Yamcha....Please, no rape...'" Goten looked at her with concerned eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows sensitively.  
  
She broke down, tears cascading down her cheeks.  
  
Goten hugged her, rubbing her back. He wanted to tell someone, oh, how he wanted to tell someone. Anyone that would help him go after Yamcha. He hadn't even really known Kitai, but he knew she was his sister, and somehow, that made them all the more closer.  
  
Even if they were raised apart.  
  
He lifted her chin up, wiping tears off her cheeks, and smiling generously. "Don't worry Kitai. Your big brother is here for you now. It'll be alright."  
  
~  
  
Kitai stood there in Goten's arm for a long time. She wasn;t sure how long, but she knew it was long, because by the time Goten had let go of her, it was lunch time. Kitai and Goten joined Goku and Trunks at the table, who were stuffing their mouths with 3 slices of Pizza at a time.  
  
Kitai and Goten stayed silent, and seated themselves at the table, meekly eating their pizza.  
  
Chi-Chi walked out, seeing Kitai and Goten somewhat huddled together, eating slowly. She stared at them. She knew something was wrong, but it wasn't her place to ask. She wouldn't ask yet.   
  
They would tell her at the right time.  
  
Kitai and Goten managed to finish their Pizza at the same as Trunks, but Goku continued smacking.  
  
Chi-Chi hit Goku on the back, causing him to spit his food out. "CHEW YOUR FOOD!"  
  
Trunks grinned and looked at Goten. "Up for a spar?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Chi-Chi glared at them, raising her spatula. "NO! All three of you need to fill out your applications for Orange Star College."  
  
"How did you kno-"  
  
"Your mother told me."  
  
"...Damn." He gritted his teeth.  
  
"You best be going, and I mean NOW." Chi-Chi walked into the kitchen.  
  
They all groaned.  
  
Trunks smirked. "Oh well. We can all FLY there."  
  
Goten looked at Trunks suspiciously. "Alright. But I fly in the middle."  
  
Trunks winced as if he had been hit with a blow. He sighed, and nodded. "Whatever."  
  
~  
  
Kitai: I'm gonna make next chapter the first day of college.  
  
I'm not gonna waist your time for the stupidity of Yamcha stalking Kitai, Goten defending Kitai, and Trunks screwing every girl in sight. *Coughs*  
  
By the way. To everyone who's reading my fic: College is next chapter. Which means Graduation is today. Congradulations, Graduates. You are all very special.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was really short. I just had to get this through with, which makes me look stupid for what I said for last chapter. Oh well. Next chapter will be longer.  
  
Until I talk to ya' next chapter! ^_^ 


	5. Stuck With You

Silent Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alcohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
***And We Fast Forward About 2 Months. September Second. First Day Of College***  
  
Kitai sat up, shaking with a rage of emotions. Fear, surprise, nervousness, happiness, everything was just so over-whelming. Glancing over at the clock, she sighed. The clock read 2:24 A.M.  
  
"Still about four hours..."  
  
"Approximately four hours and six minutes, Kitai."  
  
Kitai looked over at Goten, who too, was wide awake. "Too excited to sleep?"  
  
"Yeah." She nodded honestly, rubbing the back of her head. "Four hours and six minutes is a long time to wait."  
  
"Then go to sleep."  
  
"I can't. I'm too excited. And scared and nervous and just plain over-whelmed."  
  
"Kitai, if you go to your first day of college half-asleep, chances are they'll toss you into your dorm."  
  
They goth giggled silently.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right Goten." She looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
Chi-Chi stood in the doorway. She had the light green mud on her face, with the exception of around her eyes and on her lips. "GO TO BED YOU TWO!"  
  
Kitai and Goten's eyes shot open, as they both pulled the covers over their heads.  
  
Chi-Chi mumbled as she walked back to her and Goku's room, groggily.  
  
"...Goten?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Was that a monster?"  
  
"I think so Kitai. Even though we're both teenagers, I think we both just saw a real live monster."  
  
They both burst into giggle fits as they settled into their beds.  
  
~  
  
Goten pounded at the door. "Kitai! You've been in there forever!"  
  
"Yeah yeah!" She called from inside. She tugged a camouflage-army belt over her baggy olive jeans, which had orange highlights. She quickly put her sleeveless black baby tee over her white mostly-sheer bra.  
  
She quickly blowdried her hair, parting it sideways. She brushed her hair behind her ear with a finger, brushing her teeth and walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"You take forever man."  
  
"Oh shutup. It's not like you have to take a shower, you and Trunks woke up super-early to take showers before I did. You just haveto piss."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Goten ran past her, shutting the door behind him. Kitai chuckled and grabbed her backpack which had all her notebooks and such inside. She puts Goten's stuff inside his backpack and slung it over one shoulder, holding her backpack in her hand.  
  
She sighed and walked over to the bathroon, standing outside of it.  
  
Goten walked out, taking his bag from Kitai. "Thanks. Let's go, it's almost 7:00 and everyone's probably there by now."  
  
"Right." Kitai and Goten zoomed down the stairs, each grabbing a piece of toast. "Bye Mom!" The both said, looking at Chi-Chi.  
  
Chi-Chi sniffled. "My babies are going off to college..."  
  
Kitai and Goten joined Trunks outside. Trunks grinned at Kitai. "What were you doing in there? Making sure your hair was perfect?"  
  
In the past two months, Trunks and Kitai's hate for eachother showed passionately. Kitai, they had discovered, was a tomboy, and Trunks enjoyed teasing her about girly stuff. Trunks still carried on his secret crush though.  
  
Of course since he couldn't have his crush, he had often gone out during the night, and screwed the first girl he saw.  
  
"Right." Kitai rolled her eyes. "Let's just go. Okay?"  
  
"Whatever." Trunks snarled.  
  
Goten shook his head in pity. "Let's go." He flew off, followed by Kitai and Trunks.  
  
~  
  
The three landed in the line of getting everything they needed. Student loans, charity calendars, class schedules, that kindof stuff. All three of them has been given full scholarships, which saved a LOT of money. Especially since Chi-Chi hadnt planned to pay for two, only one.  
  
Kitai smiled as she walked up to the people. "Kitai Son."  
  
The man fished her file, keys to her dorm and text books and handed them to her. "Have a nice day."  
  
She stepped aside as she read the number on her dorm key. 'Room 101.' She smiled innocently and looked up at Trunks, who was next.   
  
He grabbed his stuff and stood next to Kitai, trying to glance down her baby tee now and then.  
  
Goten kindly thanked the people as he gathered all his stuff, looking at his schedule. "I have Egyptian 101, Gym, Math - Trigonometry 101, Chemistry, Lunch Break, Drama, Language Arts and Social Studies."  
  
Kitai peeked over at Trunks's schedule, then turned white. "Me and Trunks have the exact same schedules!"  
  
"What?!" Gotens eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
  
Kitai twitched and read hers. "Mathematics - Trigonometry, Calculus and Algebra 101, Drama, Chemistry, Egyptian 101, Lunch Break, Gym, Social Studies and Language Arts."  
  
Trunks looked at his and scratched his head. "That's exactly what I have."  
  
Goten blinked. "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
Kitai and Trunks groaned. "Not YOU."  
  
Goten whined and shook his head. "Let's go."  
  
~  
  
Kitai sat against the wall of the dorms, with Trunks, Goten, a couple other kids and the trigonometry 101 teacher.  
  
"Do any of you have questions?" The teacher looked at everyone, who shook their heads no. "Okay then. Go to your dorms and get a good night's rest."  
  
Trunks yawned as everyone else departed. He read one of the memos aloud. "Hey! It says that the dorms contain 1 full bathroom, a kitchen, a bedroom with - of course- 2 beds and a living room."  
  
Goten blinked. "Those dorms are HUGE."  
  
"Now I understand why mom wanted us to go here." Kitai nodded.  
  
Goten shrugged and yawned. "I'm going to my dorm. 102."  
  
Kitai and Trunks nodded as Goten walked off.  
  
Kitai glanced at Trunks who was looking at her. "Wadda you looking at? Idiot."  
  
She rolled her eyes and began off. 'Goten's got Dorm 102. That's right across from my room.' Before Kitai knew it, she was standing outside her room, room 101. She put her key on the counter, walking into the bedroom as she began to unpack. Whoever her dorm-mate was, they were'nt here yet.  
  
~  
  
Trunks stood infront of his door, yawning. He had introduced himself into some of the girls in the college, and it was now 5:30. He unlocked the door, putting his key on the counter next to his dorm-mate's key.   
  
"I guess I'm a little late." He murmured, sighing. He walked into the bedroom, noticing his dorm-mate had already set their side of everything up. He quickly put his things away, laying on the bed and looking up at the ceiling.  
  
'Introduction day of college and all the girls already know me.' He chuckled silently and smirked, remembering the clothes he had seen in the closet.  
  
'I'm rooming with a girl, I'm rooming with a girl...' He snickered and yawned, beginning to sit up.  
  
Kitai walked from the living room into the kitchen, stretching. She saw the key on the counter and shrugged. "I guess my new roomie must be here." She rubbed her eyes and walked into the bedroom, gasping at who she saw.  
  
"Not YOU!" Kitai glared at him.  
  
Trunks sweatdropped. "Oh great, I get to share a dorm with demon-girl."  
  
~  
  
Kitai: Oooo, I just had to leave it there.  
  
I'm cruel. I'm a very cruel person. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Congradulations graduates! ...I mean, fic readers! You just graduated yesterday, and today you're going to college. WOOHOO! ...Right. Anyways...  
  
Reda- Yes! Goten is a very good big brother. *Sniffle* He's the bestest big bruver in the world.  
  
And yes, nawty nawty Trunks! I might haveta spank him. XD  
  
Anyways, I'll be sure to update soon. Talk to ya later. 


	6. A Concerned Friend

Silent Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alcohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
Kitai sat down in class, looking to the front. It was the period third period of the day, Chemistry. All of her classes she had managed to avoid Trunks. This time was gonna be different.  
  
Trunks sat down next to Kitai, putting his arm around her. "Hey Eye Candy, miss me?"  
  
Kitai rolled her eyes and moved over. "Idiot."  
  
Trunks scooted back next to her and looked at the teacher. "Hey, Kitai. Isn't that Yamcha?"  
  
Kitai turned white at the sound of his name. "Y-Yamcha?"  
  
Trunks looked at her. "C'mon, let's go say hi." Trunks got up, pulling on Kitai's arm."  
  
"Don't touch me!" She snapped at him, pulling her arm away.  
  
"Kitai, we still have five minutes before class. Just put your stuff down and stop being stupid." He pulled on her arm.  
  
"Trunks, let go of me."  
  
"Kitai, you're an idiot." He rolled his eyes and sat back down. "YAMCHA!"  
  
Yamcha turned around from the chalkboard, looking at Trunks. His eyes darted from Trunks to Kitai and he grinned.  
  
"Hello Trunks. Nice to see you again Kitai." Kitai froze in fear. Everything blurred to her as she grabbed her books, and her legs ran her out of the room. She remembered hearing Trunks's footsteps after her. Everything turned black as Kitai just fainted.  
  
Just passed out from fear and terror.  
  
~  
  
Kitai forced her eyes open, looking up at Trunks.  
  
Had he stayed with her in the dorm and missed his classes?  
  
She blinked and finally her vision cleared. Only one Trunks.  
  
Only one pair of adorable eyes.  
  
Only one amazingly cute face.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes. "Trunks..."  
  
He looked at her. "Kitai, what's up with you and Yamcha? You looked like you had seen a ghost."  
  
"It...It's nothing."  
  
"Kitai...Don't lie to me. I made room just for you after classes."  
  
So he didn't stay from his classes. Oh well. It's the thought that counts anyways, right?  
  
Kitai tried to sit up, but Trunks pushed her back down. "Lay down Kitai. I have to go talk to Goten. Okay?"  
  
She nodded and slowly drifted back to sleep. She was tired. Or maybe the concussion was kicking in. She didn't know. But she really didn't care.  
  
~  
  
Trunks pounded on Goten's door.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Goten opened the door, looking at Trunks. "Wadda you want?"  
  
"I need to talk to you!"  
  
"You aren't copying off my homework Trunks!"  
  
Trunks fell over. "NOT ABOUT THAT!" An animevein appeared on Trunks's forehead.  
  
"Trunks, you better get that vein on you-"  
  
"SHUTUP! Like I said, I need to talk to you."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Kitai."  
  
Goten narrowed his eyes at Trunks. "What about Kitai?"  
  
"Listen Goten, today when we were in Chemistry, I pointed out to Kitai that Yamcha was the teacher. I don't know what was up with her bu-"  
  
"Yamcha?! He couldn't have found out about the college we were going to unless-MOM!" Goten's eyes widened.  
  
Trunks shook Goten. "CAN I FINISH?!"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Anyways, as soon as she heard me say Yamcha, she turned as white as a ghost and she ran out of the room, then she was just running until she collapsed. What's up with her and Yamcha?"  
  
"Nothing's up with her and Yamcha." Goten lied skillfully.  
  
"Goten, you're lieing to me, because when she woke up I asked her about it and she was studdering."  
  
"Trunks, it's nothing, just forget it."  
  
"Dammit Goten, she's my friend, I deserve to know what's wrong!"  
  
"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"  
  
Kitai had forced herself out of bed, awoken by the yelling outside. She cautiously opened the door of the dorm, listening.  
  
"YOU WANT IT TO COME TO THIS? OKAY GOTEN, I LOVE YOUR SISTER! THAT'S WHY I'M WORRIED ABOUT HER! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!"  
  
Kitai gasped silently as she heard what Trunks said. Had she heard clearly?  
  
Better yet, if she had, was he serious?  
  
She felt her heart race as she quickly closed the door, scrambling back into bed.  
  
Goten looked at Trunks and sighed, opening the door. "Come in."  
  
Trunks blushed from everything he had said and walked inside.  
  
"I...I know what's with Kitai."  
  
"Yeah. Great way to state the obvious, Goten."  
  
Goten smiled a bit and his smiled faded as he thought of what he had to explain to Trunks. "I...Found out...When Kitai was talking in her sleep. Okay, I asked her after I heard her talking in her sleep, and Yamcha use to abuse her. We talked for a while and..."  
  
"Abuse? Like?"  
  
"He wouldn't feed her, he useto beat her, he'd ignore her if she was sick, and he'd-" Goten paused, taking a deep breathe.  
  
"He'd what?"  
  
"He'd rape her."  
  
Trunks stared at Goten in awe.  
  
"And she was telling me how before she and I met, she had this really high fever for like 3 weeks, and it didn't go down until she fought with Yamcha. I think maybe it was that she hadn't used her saiyan powers in her whole life."  
  
Goten and Trunks stood in silence for a little whiel, until Goten decided to break the murdering silence. "You really love her? I thought you two couldn't stand eachother."  
  
"Not a word to anyone."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
~  
  
Trunks walked back inside, peeking into the bedroom. Kitai was sound asleep. He smiled somewhat and walked into the living room, turning the radio on very low.  
  
It was one heck of a day.  
  
And he had finally told someone his real feelings about the youngest Son child. Gohan was a friend. Goten was his best friend, and Kitai was his long-time crush.  
  
He shivered, remembering what he heard earlier.  
  
'Rape.' The word made him shudder even hearing it.  
  
He stretched out on the sofa, finally getting comfortable as someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Dormmasters." He mumbled, and sluggishly got up, walking to the door. He unlocked the secure locks and he opened the door, seeing Yamcha.  
  
"Hello Trunks, nice to see you, is Kitai in there?"  
  
"YOU. What do YOU want?" Trunks gave Yamcha an icy glare, his eyes full of hate.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yamcha rolled his eyes at Trunks's rough tone.  
  
"I mean what do you want. You're a teacher, she's a student, now go away."  
  
"Now Trunks-"  
  
"I said, GO AWAY."  
  
Yamcha huffed. "And if I don't want do?"  
  
"Don't give me a hard time, Yamcha."  
  
Yamcha growled and shoves Trunks back. "Don't mess with me, boy." He headed towards the bedroom.  
  
Trunks yelped in pain as he hit the wall, head-first. "KITAI! WAKE UP!" He winced. "GOTEN! GOTEN, HELP!" Trunks blacked out, just as he finished his call for help.  
  
Kitai's eyes shot open as she felt a complete drop of ki energy. "Trunks?" She sat up in bed, looking around alertly.  
  
Yamcha grinned as he walked into the bedroom. "Kitai. Nice to see you again."  
  
Kitai turned white. "It couldn't be..."  
  
"In the flesh, Kitai. In the flesh."  
  
~  
  
Kitai: I'm a cruel person. ANOTHER cliffhanger. I think I left it too near the edge this time, though.  
  
Random CliffHiker: HELP! *Pinky slips and he falls to his death*  
  
Kitai: Um...Right.  
  
Reda - *Gasp* They're stuck together!  
  
And Trunks admitted it. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Of course Trunks still thinks he has it as a secret. I'll never tell...Anyone except everyone who reads this chapter, XD.  
  
Right. I love cliffhanging all my fans.  
  
Until next chapter! 


	7. To The Hospital

Silent Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alcohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
Kitai sat on her bed, hands tied behind her back and ankles tied together. Tears streamed down her cheek, wetting the white bandana Yamcha had used to gag her.  
  
"Now now Kitai, everything'll be alright, I even called in a sub for today."  
  
She continued sobbing, as she looked at the clock on the wall. It was already 7:00 A.M. She looked at the beaten and bruised Trunks infront of her bed, who was also tied up and gagged.   
  
She wanted everything to go away, she just wanted to open her eyes and see Trunks laying down in his bed.  
  
But she knew that wouldn't happen with Yamcha here.  
  
Her eyes traced Trunks's unconscious body. Yamcha had bean him like shit while he was unconscious before, and kept him like that. In a state of unconsciousness.  
  
Trunks had scratches, wounds and bruises all over him, blood seeping out of his nose, the corner of his mouth, and his wounds.  
  
She figured he was probably in a lot of pain, even though he was unconscious.  
  
Yamcha sat on the bed beside Kitai, his index finger trailing down her face. He put his arm around her, smiling gently. "Don't worry Kitai. I'm here."  
  
She started crying harder, trying to push the bandana out of her mouth.  
  
She looked down at his hands as his finger slowly entwirled her breast, edging close to her nipple.  
  
"Un!" She said something from behind the bandana and pulled away, continuing to stop.  
  
"Alright Kitai, cut the crap." Yamcha's voice hardened. "Chi-Chi mustof spoiled the hell out of you because you weren't like this before. I'm telling you right now, cut the crap."  
  
Kitai started wailing at this point. She couldn't help it. She was really scared.  
  
"KITAI!" He roared, getting up and hitting her on the side of her head with his fist.  
  
"Leave her alone!"  
  
~  
  
Yamcha looked over at Goten, sweatdropping. "Uh...Goten, hi. Uh..."  
  
"What's going on here!"  
  
Kitai was bawling as she looked at Goten, who rushed over to her. "Kitai, what the fuck happened?!"  
  
He reach his hand over, untieing the gag that was knotted on the back of her head. "Are you hurt?"  
  
Kitai sniffled and looked at Goten, hyperventalating.  
  
"It's okay Kitai." Goten untied her wrists and ankles glaring over at Yamcha. "YOU BASTARD!" He glared at Yamcha.  
  
In all the commotion, he hadn't noticed Trunks on the floor, until he heard a low moan from the ground. He looked at Trunks, his eyes widening. "HOLY SHIT! TRUNKS!"  
  
Kitai followed Goten over to Trunks, checking on him.  
  
"Trunks, are you okay?" Kitai shook Trunks while Goten untied and un-gagged him.  
  
"Trunks?" She shook him again, harder this time.  
  
"Shit..." Trunks murmured. He couldn't move and he started crying in pain.  
  
Goten turned around to look at Yamcha, but when he turned around, Yamcha was nowhere to be found.  
  
"We should take him to the nurse's hospital wing." Kitai looked up at Goten.  
  
"Kitai, the Nurse can't do shit, we haveto go to the hospital."  
  
"Goten, we won't be able to carry him to the hospital."  
  
Goten pulled a pair of keys from his pocket. "Gullible dorm mates. They got a new mercedes hover car."  
  
"Goten, let's go, now."  
  
~  
  
Goten and Kitai finally managed to get Trunks into the hovercar after a long battle about who was gonna drive. Goten won.  
  
Kitai sat in the back with Trunks, keeping his head up on her knee. She gently stroked his cheek with her finger. "You're gonna be alright Trunks."  
  
Goten started the car, quickly going towards the hospital.  
  
She leaned over, brushing her hair behind her ear as she played with his hair. "Can you hear me Trunks?"  
  
Trunks winced as he opened his eyes, looking up at Kitai. "Hey." He smiled weakly.  
  
"You're gonna be alright." She smiled and stroked his cheek with her finger.  
  
"We're here."  
  
Goten quickly parked the car infront of the emergency room, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car, as he pulled the back door open. "I'll get him out first." Goten pulled Trunks out of the car, wrapping one arm around his shoulder to keep him up. "C'mon Kitai."  
  
Kitai hurried out, grabbing the keys from the ignition and shutting the door behind her, as she wrapped her arm on the other side of Trunks's shoulder. They began to walk towards the emergency entrance at a slow pace. "Goten, shouldn't we hurry?"  
  
"Kitai, if we go to fast we could be pushing Trunks a little too far."  
  
"I guess you're right." They walked inside, straight to the clerk.  
  
"Ma'am?" Kitai looked at the nurse.   
  
The clerk looked up and saw Goten and Kitai holding Trunks out, who was in a lot of pain.  
  
Kitai looked over at Trunks, then to the nurse, biting her lip. "We have an emergency."  
  
~  
  
Kitai: v_v Sorry this chapter was so short. When I mean short, I mean SHORT! But I wanted to leave you guys hanging. If I get a chance, I'll add another chapter later today.  
  
Anywayz, hope you liked the chapter! n_n  
  
Reda - CLIFFHANGER! Again. I must be killing you, XD. Two major cliffhangers in a row! x_x! Oh well. I'll update asap.  
  
Later! ^-^ 


	8. Please Be Okay

Silent Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alcohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
Kitai paced back and fourth amongst the chairs. Everyone else had left the hospital, but Kitai and Goten weren't about to abandon Trunks. It was 6:00 in the afternoon, and they had already called the school and called in sick, so they were excused.  
  
They had come into the hospital around 8:00 in the morning, and the doctors hadn't come to tell them a thing. No news, no status report, no nothing. They weren't even sure if he was still alive.  
  
'Oh please let him be okay...' The though rang through Kitai's head. Her conscious was eating her up about it, and she wouldn't even eat when Goten offered her his whole bag of chips.   
  
She knew it was a rare thing for Goten to be that generous, but she refused. The fact that Trunks may be dead just because she decided to run away was just eating her up. She couldn't stand it. She just wanted to scream. She wanted to assure herself that it wasn't her fault.  
  
But she couldn't.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
Kitai turned around looking at the doctor. "Is he all right?"  
  
The doctor looked at her firmly. "I have some bad news."  
  
~  
  
Kitai and Goten chuckled relievedly. "Oh, thank God."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you're completely relieved that it's just that." The doctor smiled.  
  
Goten smiled. "Just because Trunks is temporarily paralyzed doesn't mean we should've been worried."  
  
"I've still got some good news, too. He's ready to go. The nurse redressed him, and he should be fully healed within a month or so."  
  
A nurse wheeled Trunks forward, to Kitai and Goten.  
  
Trunks looked up at them and grinned. "Heya guys! Didja miss me?"  
  
Kitai rolled her eyes. "He's still the same." She laughed and stood behind the wheelchair, slouching down and playing with his hair. "You had me scared like hell."  
  
"No kidding Trunks." Goten narrowed his eyes at Trunks. "Lucky bastard."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Think of it this way Trunks. You'll get stronger because of a near-death experience." Kitai smiled and continued messing with Trunks's hair.  
  
"You're right, I never thought about that..." Trunks blinked and shrugged.  
  
"We better get home before anything else happens." Goten looked at Kitai.  
  
"Yeah, you're right...I GET TO PUSH TRUNKS TO THE CAR!"  
  
Goten pouted. "Fine. Then I get to drive."  
  
"Awww man." Kitai grinned and started pushing Trunks as fast as she could.  
  
The doctors glanced at Goten and chuckled. "Good luck."  
  
~  
  
Kitai sat with Trunks in the back, AGAIN, with the exception that Trunks wasn't laying on her this time.   
  
She buckled his seatbelt, treating him like a little kid.  
  
"But I wanted to buckle my own seatbelt!"  
  
"Now now, Little Trunksy, that's a big person's job."  
  
Goten and Kitai burst out laughing while Trunks crossed his arms over his chest, grumbling.  
  
"Hey Kitai, you know tomorrow's Saturday, wanna go out somewhere?"  
  
"Like where, Goten?"  
  
"...Oh...Just...Someplace like..."  
  
Kitai grinned, and cut Goten off. "LASER QUEST!"  
  
~  
  
Kitai pushed Trunks to the front of the door, grabbing her key from her pocket. "See ya' tomorrow Goten."  
  
"Later." Goten walked into his dorm, closing the door behind him.  
  
Kitai unlocked the door, and pushed Trunks in.  
  
"Oh...The pain and agony I feel...Oh....It hurts so much...Hey Kitai, can I get a back massage over here?"  
  
Kitai threw a pillow at him, rolling her eyes. "My ass." She walked into her room, then came back out with a jar of...What were they? Beans? "Here." She tossed Trunks one.  
  
"SENZU BEAN!" He opened his mouth and caught it, grinning as he ate it.  
  
"Feel better soon, you baka."  
  
She layed down on the sofa, yawning as she turned the radio on.  
  
Trunks hopped outta the wheelchair, jumping for the sofa. "Hey Kit-" He hit the wall and fell back, landing on the floor and Kitai popped an M&M into her mouth.  
  
"Want one?" She snickered and held up a blue M&M, taunting Trunks. "M&M goodnes...."  
  
"GIMME THAT!" Trunks jumped up, diving for the M&M, just missing it as his fist rammed the sofa. "ARGH! Evil She-Devil."  
  
Kitai smirked and said something really quickly, throwing a red M&M at Trunks.  
  
"YAY!" He dove after it, catching it and quickly shoving it into his mouth.  
  
Kitai shook her head in pity and snickered. "Could you get any more pathetic?"  
  
"Would you like to hear a pickup line?"  
  
"...No..."  
  
"There's your answer."  
  
Kitai glanced over at Trunks and shook her head. "Wanna go visit your parents?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
~  
  
Trunks landed down infront of Capsule Corp, putting Kitai down. "Tell me why I had to carry you here when you're perfectly capable of flying?"  
  
"Because I told you to."  
  
"Oh...Right."  
  
Kitai smirked. "How about we pull a little trick on your father?"  
  
Trunks glanced at her. "You musta read my mind."  
  
"Gravity room?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Kitai and Trunks cautiously crept around the house outside, careful not to get outside attention. As the rounded the corner, Trunks went to work on the magnetic settings and such.  
  
Kitai stood lookout, making sure no one was coming.  
  
Trunks smirked as he finished messing everything up. "Let's go insi-"  
  
"HEY KITAI! HEY TRUNKS! WATCHA DOIN!" Kitai and Trunks sweatdropped as they turned around to see Krillin.  
  
"Krillin! Shush!" Trunks glared at him.  
  
"Uh...Sorry. By the way, what were you two doing to Vegeta's gravity controls?"  
  
"Um..We were adjusting them." Kitai nodded slowly. "Yeah..."  
  
"Oh...Well, Vegeta's trainging right now, so-"  
  
A loud 'BOOM!' came from inside, along with loud curses in Saiya-Jin.  
  
Kitai and Trunks doubled over laughing.  
  
Vegeta stormed outside to see what happened when he saw Kitai and Trunks on the ground laughing their asses off and Krillin standing there.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY GRAVITY ROOM?!"  
  
Kitai and Trunks started laughing even harder, rolling on the ground.  
  
"Well Vegeta, they were helping you adjust your Gravity room."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Kitai and Trunks turned white. "Uh-Oh..."  
  
"YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Vegeta sent a ki blast at Kitai, just missing her.  
  
Kitai flew up, along with Trunks.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
Kitai and Trunks flew as fast as their young saiya-jin bodies could handle.   
  
"HE'S CATCHING UP! FAST KITAI, FASTER!"  
  
~  
  
Kitai: ...Vegeta's gonna kill me, Vegeta's gonna kill me...  
  
Oh well. This chapter was just about Trunks's Recovery and how well he and Kitai get along.  
  
No they aren't officially dating or anything, they're just friends who get chased by Veggie-Head.  
  
With that said, it's time to get to my reviews!  
  
Crecy - Um, thanks for telling me...*Sweatdrops* Great, now I have a BUNCH of funerals to plan. CURSE MY CLIFFHANGING WAYS! Oh well n_n. All's well that ends well.  
  
*Gasp* NO REVIEWS FROM REDA YET?! Oh well. She's probably ready to glare at me for that last cliffhanger, XD.  
  
Talk to all of my loving fans later! Bai bai! ^_^ 


	9. It's YOUR Fault

Silent Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alcohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
Kitai and Trunks run through the dorms, Vegeta on their tails. Well...Not necessarily, but you get the picture.  
  
"KITAI! GET THE KEYS OUTTA YOUR POCKET, NOW!"  
  
Kitai fished in her pocket, turning white. "I DON'T HAVE THEM!"  
  
"You don't? Oh well. That's okay I have mines."  
  
Kitai slapped Trunks on the back on the head, snatching the keys and running ahead.  
  
She quickly unlocked the door, looking at Trunks who had started to slow down. "NOT NOW TRUNKS! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!"  
  
Trunks did a James Bond/Tomb Raider jumped into the dorm room, as Kitai shut the door, locking all three of the locks and putting a chair infront of it.  
  
Seconds later, a loud 'BAM' could be heard, as Vegeta smacked into the door, cursing loudly in saiya-jin. "YOU TWO CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!"  
  
Kitai and Trunks snickered, walking into the living room. "That was close."  
  
"You're tellin me, Kitai." He smiled and put his arm around her.  
  
She looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Uh...Trunks?"  
  
"Ye-" He turned bright red and quikcly pulled his arm away, walking into the kitchen to surpress his embarassment. "I'm hungry, can you make me something to eat?"  
  
Kitai snickered and walked into th kitchen. "Sure. Why not? Mom wants me to help her cook for Thanksgiving this year, and King Yemma knows how much food Saiya-Jins can consume."  
  
~  
  
Trunks looked in awe at the buffet-like dinner Kitai had made. Fried shrimp, scampi shrimp, lobster tails, crab, steaks, mashed potatoes, sandwhiches doritoes, bbq chips, chow mein - and of course his favorite - pork fried rice.  
  
"Woah...I didn't know it was possible to each this much at home."  
  
"Have fun." Kitai smiled and wiped her hands off, walking off. "I'll be back in a little bit, I'm gonna go take a shower."  
  
Trunks nodded, mumbling something that was supposed to be "Whatever." as he continued stuffing his mouth.  
  
He took a break, grabbing a root beer from the fridge and continuing to stuff himself stupid. He didn't even hear the the shower turn off.  
  
He blinked as he saw Kitai walking into the room, in short navy blue jean-shorts and a low cut black top.  
  
He swallowed what he had in his mouth and shrugged, continuing on.  
  
Kitai cocked an eyebrow, looking down at him. "Wow, you really attacked that food."  
  
She snickered and grabbed the empty dishes, which looked as if Trunks had licked them clean.  
  
She started doing the seemingly everlasting amount of dishes, smiling as she saw Trunks enjoying himself from behind the counter. They had grown really close friends. Not only as dorm mates, but almost as if they were dating.  
  
And despite that, she tried to better less bitter to him. After all, she had heard what he said that day.  
  
She chuckled as she saw him finish the last bit of pork fried rice.  
  
"Ugh, I coudn't eat anotehr bite."  
  
"No room for dessert, tough guy?"  
  
"DESSERT?!"  
  
Kitai laughed and smiled, bringing a small batch of cookies over to him.  
  
"Thanks Kitai." He smield up at her. "I've never eaten this much in my whole life."  
  
The two stood there for a while, just smiling at eachother.  
  
That was until they heard Vegeta's physcotic laughter from behind them.  
  
~  
  
Kitai jumped behind the sofa, screaming. "AIIIIYAH! TRUNKS?! YOU STILL ALIVE?!"  
  
"YOU MISERABLE BRATS WON'T BE AROUND TO MESS WITH MY TIME MACHINE ANYMORE! GALICK GUN!"  
  
Kitai screamed and flew up, watching the attack hit the floor. "Oooo...Pretty light..."  
  
"KITAI, WATCH OUT!" Trunks jumped and pushed himself and Kitai out of the way of a ki blast.  
  
"Thanks Trunks. We need reinforcements, distract him while I go get Goten."  
  
"Why do I have to be the bait?"  
  
"Because I'm smarter. Now go!"  
  
"Right." Trunks flew up, flying in mocking circles. "OVER HERE DAD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Kitai blinked and tiptoed past the idiots, walking to the door. She quietly moved the chair aside and suddenly unlocked all the locks as fast as she could, running and banging on Goten's door. "GOTENNNNNNN! GOTE-OOF!"  
  
She winced as Trunks landed on her, after being thrown out of the dorm by Vegeta. "Thanks for softening my landing, Kitai.  
  
Kitai twitched and winced. "...No problem..."  
  
Goten opened the door, blinking as he saw Kitai and Trunks, fall facefirst into his dorm.  
  
"ARE YOU MISERABLE BRATS DEAD YET?!" Vegeta stormed out of the dormatory, seeing Kitai and Trunks inside the dorm that Goten was standing in. "KAKAROT'S SON AIDING THE TWO ASSASSINS?! YOU'VE JUST INVOLVED YOURSELF IN THIS WAR, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"  
  
Goten blinked and walked inside, grabbing the phone and dialing a number. "Hello?"  
  
"THE POLICE WON'T HELP YOU NOW, LITTLE BOY!"  
  
"Hi Bulma. Listen, Vegeta's over here running a rampage, could you come over? You'll be here in one minute? Um...Okay..."  
  
Vegeta turned white as his eyes shifted the hall. "Onna? B-Bulma? WHERE?! I CAN'T SEE HER! YOU WERE NEVER TALKING TO HER!" He started preparing his final ki blast for Trunks and Kitai. "And now as saiya-jins, they will both die an honorable death. BwahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!"  
  
Bulma grabbed Vegeta by the ear. "VEGETA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THESE POOR TEENAGERS!"  
  
"...Playing tag?"  
  
"You'll get your game of tag Vegeta..."  
  
Bulma walks off, dragging Vegeta by the ear while he mumbles.  
  
Kitai forced herself up, blinking. "I have a headache."  
  
Trunks joined her. "Me too."  
  
"Maybe you two should go into your dorm and spend your time together having a headache."  
  
Goten rolled his eyes and sighed as Kitai and Trunks stumbled back to their dorms.  
  
~  
  
Kitai lied in her bed, yawning. She turned to Trunks, who was wide awake, but clearly just looking around.  
  
"Hey Trunks?"  
  
He looked at her. "Yeah?"  
  
"Why does your dad hate me so much?"  
  
Trunks sat up. "He doesn't hate you Kitai."  
  
"Yes he does, Trunks. If it were you that messed up the gravity machine, he only would've threatened to kill you, not gone after you and you know it. He just hates me, plain and simple."  
  
"Well, what about that fact that you're the daughter of his number 1 rival, who's a third class warrior that's the strongest in the universe."  
  
"Don't go blaming my father Trunks. It isn't his fault that he's smarter than that nit-wit father of yours."  
  
"Nit-wit father? Hn. Look at your dad! He always drools all over everywhere when someone mentions food. And lookit that mother of yours."  
  
"MY mother?! Your mother has to be the pushiest alive! And I know your dad hates me, because he didn't even treat Goten like this!"  
  
"WELL, I GUESS I can understand why he hates you! Stop whining and shutup already!"  
  
"ME shutup?!" Kitai got out of bed standing over Trunks. She pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face.  
  
"OW! YOU BITCH!" Trunks tackled her to the ground.  
  
Kitai kicked him off, growling. "I can't believe I'm stuck with YOU for college! You no-good arrogant asswhole!"  
  
"Oh shutup, you stupid slut! Gods, is there an off button on you? Hot damn, there isn't! Evil bitch from hell."  
  
"I GOT YOUR HELL RIGHT HERE!"  
  
Trunks and Kitai stood head to head, fire glowing in their eyes.  
  
~  
  
Kitai: Wow...This is gonna be a real off and on relationship. *Blink blink*  
  
Okay then. I betcha didn't see that comin! HAH! I'm unpredictable! I win. NYAH NYAH!  
  
Um...*GASP* NO REVIEW! NYOOOOOO!  
  
Oh well. Talk to you laterz then. *Sniffle* v_v  
  
Later. 


	10. Pranks And Too Far

Silent Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alcohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
"Guys?" Goten knocked on the door, blinking. The three were supposed to go out for breakfast today, go do random stuff, go get lunch and then they were going to Laser Quest for about 3 hours. They agreed they'd then go see a movie and visit home.  
  
He couldn't understand how they were sleeping this late.  
  
Goten finally rammed the door with his should, forcing all of the locks to unlock and allow him admission.  
  
Everything was clean, the house was pretty much touch-me-not in perfection.  
  
Goten walked into the room, where Kitai and Trunks had collapsed onto eachother. From the dried blood and scratches, he guessed it was from sparring. He sighed. "Trunks just won't pass down a chance to spar..."  
  
Goten kneeled down to Kitai, shaking her. "Kitai?"  
  
Kitai's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Goten?"  
  
"Hey Kitai." He smiled. "You alright?"  
  
Kitai stumbled up, and finally managed to stay straight. "Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Well hurry up and take a shower and get dressed, we're going out today, remember?"  
  
"Oh...Yeah. Okay Goten." Kitai rubbed her head, grabbing a baby blue tank top and a pair of white jeans, along with her lingerie as she quietly grabbed Trunks's lucky boxers, tiptoeing into the kitchen. She growled lowly and grinned as she grabbed red hot chili powder. "Payback, Trunks." She quickly put some in there, walking back to the room silently.  
  
"I'm gonna go take my shower now, Goten."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She slickly stuck Trunks's lucky boxers back into the drawer as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
Meanwhile, Goten shook Trunks back in the room. "Hey Idiot, wake up, we're goin out."  
  
Goten watched as Trunks stirred, and rolled over.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
Goten grinned and grabbed a pillow from Trunks's bed, ramming it on Trunks's face. "WAKE UP, NIGHTQUIL!"  
  
Trunks's eyes shot open as the pillow hit his face. "AHHH! GOTEN!" He pushed the pillow off, growling. "NOT MY GOD DAMNED FACE!"  
  
Trunks grabbed his lucky boxers, red jeans and a matching long-sleeved red Capsule Corp jacket and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
Goten pulled on his arm. "Not that shit again. Come on, you can take a shower in my dorm."  
  
Trunks rubbed his eyes. "Sure, yeah, whatever." Trunks drowsily followed Goten into his dorm.  
  
Kitai got out of the shower, quickly drying herself off as she put her clothes on. She put her hair up and her deodorant on, brushing her teeth as she heard screeching from next door. It rang through her ears like the sound of heaven.   
  
She laughed evily and rinsed her mouth out, as she turned to see a furious Trunks in nothing but his boxers, hopping from one foot to another in the doorway as he held his clothes. "Hey Trunksy. What's up?"  
  
"KITAI, YOU BITCH! I KNOW YOU DID IT!"  
  
"Did what?" She smirked slyly.  
  
"WHATEVER YOU DID! I DUNNO WHAT YOU DID EXACTLY, BUT YOU DID IT!" Trunks hopped out of the doorway, dashing into the room and slamming the door.  
  
Goten walked in. "You did it, didn't you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
~  
  
After Trunks had spent a lot of time re-showering and fixing his hair, they barely had time for lunch. "Kitai, Trunks, let's go. We were going to Laser Quest, remember?"  
  
"Shotgun."  
  
Kitai grinned as she looked at Trunks, who shot her a cold glare. "Yeah, Yeah. Pfft."  
  
Kitai smile as she walked out to the car, sitting in the front and turning the radio on.  
  
Goten got in, grinning as he saw Trunks's evil glare of doom. "Get in, Baby Trunks."  
  
Trunks whacked Goten upside the head and got in, mumbling as Goten started the car and drove off.  
  
"Can you PLEASE change the radio, Kitai?" Trunks sighed heavily.  
  
"Sorry. Nope."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want to."  
  
"Well I want you to."  
  
"Tough luck."  
  
Goten narrowed his eyes at them. "Do you two argue like this at home."  
  
Kitai decided to answer quickly, before Trunks mentioned anything about the fight. "Duh. He's just an idiot little-OW!" Kitai winced as Trunks pulled her hair.  
  
Goten scowled at them. "TRUNKS!"  
  
Trunks blinked and pointed at Kitai. "KITAI!"  
  
Kitai pointed at Goten. "GOTEN!"  
  
They all sat in silence for a while, realizing the random stupidity pattern that was following.  
  
Trunks stuck his tongue out at Kitai.  
  
Kitai rolled her eyes. "Baby."  
  
"No, you're the baby."  
  
"No, you are."  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"YOU'RE THE BABY!"  
  
"NO, YOU!"  
  
Goten sighed and rolled his eyes. "Pssht. Babies."  
  
Kitai and Trunks pointed at Goten accusingly. "No, YOU'RE THE BABY!"  
  
Goten smacked both of them on the sides of their heads as he parked. "You two man...You're driving me crazy."  
  
"Can I drive next?"  
  
Kitai's eyes pleaded with Goten.   
  
"I already told you you drive. You drive me nutz-o, now let's go."  
  
~  
  
Kitai and Trunks stepped down from the Laser Quest people thingy and looked at their tags.  
  
Kitai smirked. "Hah, I got blue."  
  
"We're playing tag teams, y'know." Goten pointed to Trunks's blue token.  
  
"NOT YOU!" They both groaned.  
  
Goten looked at the door as Bra walked in. "Hey."  
  
"Hi. Didja gt my token for me?"  
  
"Yeah..." Goten turned red and handed it to her.  
  
Kitai and Trunks grinned at them and smiled sweetly. "Awwwwwww."  
  
Bra narrowed her eyes at Trunks and Kitai. "You two SURE DO SPEND A LOOTA TIME TOGETHER."  
  
Trunks and Kitai looked at eachother in disguist and backed away. "I can't believe I'm stuck with YOU!"  
  
Goten sighed. "Just try to get along."  
  
Kitai rolled her eyes. "Fine. I will if he does."  
  
"And I will if she gives me a lap dance." Kitai punched Trunks in the stomach, knocking the wind outta him. "Or not..."   
  
~  
  
Kitai and Trunks walked into the foggy area, looking around. "Can we PLEASE try to work together, Trunks?"  
  
"Fine. I have a hiding spot though, come on."  
  
"Wha..." Kitai blinked as Trunks took her to a secluded place. She had never seen it before, and it was hiden in a corner, up high. Perfect for shooting unaware enemies.  
  
Trunks grinned and pointed at Bra. "One for the males..."  
  
Trunks shot Bra, grinning as she jumped up alarmly and latched onto Goten. "GOTEN! I'VE BEEN HIT!"  
  
Goten shook his head in pity. "It's not like you only have one life..." Goten screamed in horror as Kitai shot him. He looked around curiously. "Where could those shots be coming fro---"  
  
Goten and Bra's little chat was interrupted as many more shots came from the same direction. "AHHHH!" Goten looked up, spotting Kitai and Trunks. "THERE THEY ARE!" Kitai and Trunks yelped, running out of their hiding place, into the wide open.  
  
Goten growled as some guy hit him, cackling evily. "DAMN YOU!" He looked down at his gun, seeing who had hit him. "VEGETA?! BRA! RUN!" Goten grabbed Bra's arm as Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku, Videl and Gohan appeared, shooting at Bra and Goten.  
  
Trunks and Kitai blinked. "Out families?" They sweatdropped.   
  
"Kitai...When I say 3, go find a hiding place, okay?"  
  
"But Trunks-"  
  
"Forget about me. I'll be fine, just go. 1...2...3."  
  
Kitai ran out, dashing to her hiding place, which was conviniently in firing range of everybody. She blinked as she saw Trunks run out alone. "What is he doing?"  
  
"COME GET ME!"  
  
Trunks screamed like a little girl as all of their beams came towards him. After realizing he hadn't been hit, he looked around, seeing that all of them had been shot down. "What?"  
  
Kitai walked out from the shadows, hugging Trunks. "Hey tough guy." Kitai looked behind his shoulder, seeing Bra aiming at him.  
  
Kitai pushed Trunks aside as she took the hit from Bra.  
  
"KITAI! NOOO!" Both Goten and Trunks watched in horror as Kitai got hit.  
  
Bra shrugged. "Oh well..."  
  
Kitai went super saiyan, grabbing her laser gun. "I HAVE JUST BEEN HIT! PREPARE TO TASTE COLD LASER!" Kitai shot at Goten and Bra mercilessly, laughing insanely.  
  
~  
  
Trunks and Kitai smiled as they walked out, arms around eachother's shoulders. "WE WON! WOOHOO!"  
  
Gohan, Goku, Videl, Chi-Chi and Bulma mumbled something as they looked at them.  
  
Vegeta glared at them. "THAT KITAI GIRL CHEATED! SHE SHOT ME FROM BEHIND!"  
  
"It's not cheating, Veggie-Head. It's playing by the rules." Kitai and Trunks snickered as they both walked into a Surf City Smoothies shop.  
  
"I had fun, what about you Kitai?"  
  
"Yeh. It was fun beating those old people."  
  
Vegeta twitched, and pulled Kitai back by her hair. "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN OLD?!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Kitai screamed bloody murder and managed to pull away from Vegeta's death grip, hiding behind Trunks.  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"I'm not old."  
  
"Then why is your hairline receding, Mr. Veggie?"  
  
Trunks had a long sweatdrop.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Vegeta reached to strangle Kitai, who was being pushed away from Vegeta by Trunks.  
  
"Now, now you two, fighting is not the answer..." Trunks picked Kitai up, running out to the car where Goten was waiting for them. Kitai sat in the front and Trunks hopped in the back as they sped off.  
  
Vegeta ran after them. "DAMN YOU, SON CHILDREN!" Vegeta looked back to see Bulma, covering her face.  
  
"He'll NEVER grow up."  
  
~  
  
Kitai smirked as she walked inside her dorm. "Later Goten."  
  
"Later sis." She heard his dorm door close and nodded, closing her door and locking the locks. She looked back at Trunks and sighed. "I'm bored."  
  
"Me too." He plopped back on the couch and yawned, wincing as she sat on his stomach. "You mind?"  
  
"Nope, not at all." Kitai smiled innocently and layed back, turning the TV on.  
  
Trunks looked up at Kitai and sweatdropped, scratching the back of his head. He rolled over, plopping her onto the couch, as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
He opened the refridgerator and cursed at the sight of the chili powder in the refridgerator. THAT'S what she had done.  
  
He smirked at the thought of the one word that rolled off his tongue. Revenge. Sweet revenge. He looked around for anything he could possibly do.  
  
Hey, payback's a bitch.  
  
He smirked as he looked at the bottle of coke in the fridge. "Hey Kitai, thirsty?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He cackled lowly, and grabbed about 10 bottles of pain killers and headache relievers from the cabinets, grabbing atleast 2 of each and opening the capsules that contained the actual medicine into the cup of coke he had poured for her.  
  
Her smirked and stirred it silently, so it all looked normal. 'Payback. Kitai won't know what hit her. What's the worst that could happen? The only thing at most is she'll vomit.' Trunks shrugged and walked over to her, handing her the coke.  
  
"Here. I'm gonna go take a shower and go to bed."  
  
"Later Trunks." She took a sip of the soda as Trunks walked into the bathroom.  
  
~  
  
Kitai stirred in her sleep, gagging.  
  
She hadn't been feeling well after that soda. Maybe it was expired or something.  
  
She gagged in her sleep again, this one waking her up.  
  
It was vile against her throat. She really had to throw up, but she wasn't sure if she'd make it to the bathroom.  
  
She sighed and sat up, walking over to the window as she wiped her tongue.  
  
Her eyes widened in fear at what she saw.  
  
Blood. Crimson, smuthered blood. She gagged again, and ran into the bathroom, vomitting violently into the toilent. She pulled her head away, gagging again as she looked into the toilet. It was all blood. Liquid chunks of her crimson blood.  
  
Maybe it was just a bad dream. Maybe she would wake up and go get a glass of water. But this was real.  
  
She could feel the vomit acid scratching at her throat, and the blood slowly draining from her body.  
  
She could taste the blood in her mouth, but she knew she hadn't throw up again. She looked down at the floor, seeing a small puddle of blood forming on the ground. She rubbed her nose and winced, pulling her hand back and gagging again as she saw her crimson stained hand.  
  
Nose bleed. But why? In her whole life she had NEVER gotten a nose bleed.  
  
She held her hair up as she vomitted again, trying to reach for the shower. Her vision was blurring, and everything was becoming dark. It was the end for her. Before she could forced herself up, she passed out, right there on the bathroom floor.  
  
~  
  
Kitai: Is this the end of Kitai?  
  
Will Trunks be alone?  
  
And why am I asking YOU this?  
  
Crecy - ...*Looks around cautiously* I see dead people...*Sweatdrops* And they all have pointy objects...And...Um...Yeah. I made it more dramatic this time. Say it with me this time. OH NO! ...Okay then...Anyways...  
  
Yup. I still added the random stupidity for all my humor fans.  
  
...*Looks around shiftily* Stay tuned for NEXT CHAPTER! We still have atleast 10 or 20 chapters before I end this fic. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	11. Recovery Not So Perfect

Silent Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alcohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
MAJOR WARNING: Marron dissing in this chapter. I suggest Marron fans run very very far away.  
  
~  
  
Trunks yawned as he sat up in bed, glancing at the bed next to his. Kitai wasn't in bed. She was probably in the bathroom or something.  
  
He snickered and dragged himself up, putting his ear against the door. Not even a peep. He decided to ignore it as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of orange juice. He drank his orange juice, soaking in every minute of his revenge.  
  
His mind then traced to the bathroom, which was defeaningly silent. Maybe she had gotten really sick...Or maybe she just wasn't in there.  
  
Curiousity got the best of him as he found himself turning the handle to the bathroom door. He peeked inside at first, blinded by the crimson blood that was inside the toilet. "I-it couldn't be..." He peeked around nervously and turned white as he saw Kitai on the ground. "OH MY-HOLY SHIT! KITAI!" He rushed to her side, pushing her a little.  
  
"Holy shit, holy shit, oh fuck, Kitai..." He gasped for air as he shook Kitai again.  
  
He finally pulled his hand away, looking at the blood on his hand. He was a cold-blooded murderer.  
  
~  
  
*Inside her mind, Kitai was battling a major war in her life. She had to fight to stay alive, or end up in the other world*  
  
Kitai looked at King Kai, backing up. "No-I'm not supposed to be here!"  
  
"You're right Kitai. You aren't. But it isn't me who can change that, it's you."  
  
"Wadda you mean?"  
  
"You have to find it within yourself. Not literally of course, hah!" King Kai began chuckling.  
  
Kitai sighed and closed her eyes. "How can I find it within myself?"  
  
"Well, think of it this way, Kitai Son. What do you have to live for?"  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know that?!"  
  
"Don't use that language with me, Missy. And you'll know if you search deep enough."  
  
Kitai closed her eyes once more, thinking of her family and friends. Her eyes shot open as one imparticular figure popped into her head. "It's Trunks!"  
  
~  
  
*And in other news, we are back to reality*  
  
Kitai's eyes shot open and she coughed, forcing herself up.  
  
"KITAI!" Trunks latched onto her in an spine-twisting hug.  
  
Kitai coughed again, and looked at Trunks. "I...Can't....Breathe...."  
  
"Uh, oh, sorry Kitai. Are you alright?"  
  
Trunks pulled her chin up and wiped blood off of her face onto the bottom of his muscle top.  
  
"I'm alright..." She hugged Trunks, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault, I should've been more mature. If I hadn't played that stupid prank-"  
  
Trunks looked at her. "It's my fault Kitai. I shouldn't have been such an asshole to start this thing."  
  
Kitai smiled. "Promise we'll never do this to eachother ever again?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Kitai nad Trunks sat apart for a little, until Kitai fell unconscious into Trunks's arms.  
  
Trunks held her tight. "I'm so sorry Kitai..."  
  
~  
  
Kitai opened her eyes tiredly. Trunks had changed her clothes and cleaned her up while she was unconscious, as she scanned the room.  
  
It would take her a couple days to completely recover, but she was a saiya-jin, and every near death experience makes saiya-jins stronger. Plus, she wasn't doing all that bad and she figure'd she would be able to go to classes tomorrow.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
She sat up, looking across the room again. Where was he?  
  
She sighed and got out of bed, dragging herself into the living room as she saw Trunks making lunch in the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. "Trunks?"  
  
Trunks looked up at Kitai concernedly. "You okay?"  
  
She rubbed her head and held herself up with the help of a little thing we all like to call the "wall."  
  
"Yeah Trunks. I'm all set." She slowly stumbled to the couch, laying down and rubbing her temples.  
  
"Maybe we should take you to the doctors...Y'know, just in case."  
  
"D-Doctor?" Kitai turned white.  
  
"See, you're even paling."  
  
"NO! I mean...No thanks, Trunks, I'm all set."  
  
Kitai, just like her 2nd oldest brother and father would roll over in their graves at that damned word. Any time someone mentioned a doctor, the three would usually run like hell as far as they could.  
  
Trunks sighed and shook his head. "Sons."  
  
"Oh shutup Trunks. Maybe we should go this weekend and visit Krillin, 18 and MARRON."  
  
Trunks turned white. "M-Marron?"  
  
"Look, now you're looking a little pale."  
  
"KITAI, DO YOU REMEMBER LAST TIME WE WENT THERE?!"  
  
"Yes." Kitai grinned. Marron had basically stalked Trunks the whole time, flipping her hair, batting her eyelashes, anything that some slut would do to get a guys attention.  
  
"THAT LITTLE BITCH HAS A CRUSH ON ME! NO!"  
  
"Sorry Trunks. I already promised 18. 18 Said for us to come on Friday right after classes and stay the whoooooooooole weekend, until Sunday night at 8. She said Marron would be delighted."  
  
"THAT DAMN ANDROID! ...I mean, FINE Kitai. If you want me to go so badly, I will. Just one question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will we be sleeping in the same bed?"  
  
Trunks grinned stupidly as Kitai threw the pillows on the couch at him.  
  
~  
  
Kitai tossed a tank top and orange jeans on and walked out of the dorm, walking over to Goten's dorm. She had taken a senzu bean to speed up her healing process, so she looked 100%, although she REALLY didn't feel it.  
  
She knocked on the door and smiled as she saw Goten. "Wanna go see Mom and Dad again? Maybe they have something for us to do."  
  
"Sure. Where's Trunks?"  
  
Trunks walked out with a black hoodie and a pair of jeans on. "You called?"  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Well SOMEONE messed up my hair earlier when she threw 2 pillows at me."  
  
Goten rolled his eyes. "Pssht. Babies."  
  
Kitai and Trunks pointed at him accusingly. "No, YOU'RE the baby!"  
  
"Don't start that shit again."  
  
~  
  
Goten, Kitai and Trunks landed infront of the house, and ran up to the door, all three pushing on the doorbell until it popped out.  
  
They all whistled innocently as Chi-Chi answered the door. "Hello you th-WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DOORBELL?!"  
  
Trunks looked at Chi-Chi innocently. "Gee Mrs. Son, maybe some rotten teenagers were messing with it."  
  
Chi-Chi mumbled and walked off into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Dad!" Kitai ran to the back, waving at Goku who was just standing around, looking up at the sun. "Um...What are you doing?"  
  
"The wise people are right. If you stare up at the sun too long, you become blind."  
  
Kitai whacked Goku and sighed as he blinked it off.  
  
"Hey, what are you three here for?"  
  
"Got anything for us to do?"  
  
"Roshi called from the Kame Hut. The Hut needs to be rebuilt."  
  
Kitai turned white as Goten and Trunks burst out laughing. "But...But..."  
  
Goku grinned. "Happy re-building!"  
  
Kitai mumbled and punched Trunks as she took off the ground, followed by Trunks and Goten who hadn't stopped laughing.  
  
"Aw man Kitai! Dad got you good!"  
  
"Shutup, Goten."  
  
"Good luck, Kitai. With Roshi around..."  
  
"Oh kiss my ass, dickhead."  
  
Trunks and Goten didn't stop laughing until they all landed at the island infront of the hut. Kitai pulled something outta her pocket, ran behind the hut, then ran back to Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Kitai, what was that abou-"  
  
He looked at her name tag that said 'Hello, my name is NOT Kitai Son. I am NOT Goku's 16-year-old daughter' "Oh, sorry Ma'am, I thought you were someone else."  
  
"IT WORKS!" Kitai smiled and looked at Goten, who was looking up in the sky, mouthing 'Why me?'  
  
"Hey Goten, it's me, wadda ya think of the disguise?"  
  
"Me thinks you have problems, Kitai." Goten shook his head.  
  
Roshi opened the door, seeing Goten and Trunks, along with Kitai. "The Terrible Trio! Hey Kitai, how are ya?"  
  
Kitai turned around and saw Roshi, who saw her name tag. "Very sorry Miss, I thought you were someone else."  
  
Kitai grinned and glanced at Trunks, who gave her a thumbs up. She turned to Goten, who rolled his eyes and snatched the name tag off of Kitai's shirt. "IT IS HER, YOU OLD GEEZER!"  
  
Roshi frowned. "I knew that. Now because of that, Kitai has to give me a sponge bath."  
  
Kitai latched onto Trunks's arm, sobbing. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Trunks looked down at Kitai and turns red, looking away from her. "Goten, you can give Roshi the sponge bath."  
  
Both Roshi and Goten look at Trunks in horror. "YOU SICK FREAK!"  
  
~  
  
Kitai sighed and continued painting the kitchen walls with Trunks. "This is all your fault."  
  
"I know, shutup already."  
  
Goten walked in, with paint all over him. "NO, it's both of your faults. Now keep painting, Oolong is NOT a patient pig!"  
  
Kitai and Trunks nodded. "Yes Mr. Goten sir..."  
  
They continues painting for a long, long, long time.  
  
Kitai looked outside as they finally finished. It was pitch black. "Aw man, we better get heading home..."  
  
"Yeah...HEY GOTEN!"  
  
Roshi yawned and walked into the kitchen. "You two are still here?"  
  
"Um, yeah." Kitai looked at him. "Where's Goten?"  
  
"Goten left hours and hours ago."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Trunks and Kitai fell over, both turning blue.  
  
"Why I outta-"  
  
Kitai shut Trunks up by interrupting him. "We'll get him tomorrow. Let's just get home."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Bye Roshi."  
  
They both waved at him as they took off into the night's sky.  
  
"I can't believe Goten did this to us..."  
  
"I know what you mean Trunks. I mean..." Kitai winced and landed quickly, bending over as she clutched her ribs.  
  
"Kitai!" Trunks zoomed after her. patting her on the back gently. "Kitai, lookit me, are you okay?"  
  
She stood up, wincing and nodding. "Yeah, I think that hard work just kinda messed me up, you know?"  
  
He nodded. "Want me to carry you the rest of the way home?"  
  
"Truks, honesly, I'm fi-"  
  
She blinked as Trunks picked her up and flew off the ground with her in his arms.   
  
"Um...Okay then Trunks..."  
  
Trunks swooped down and stopped on the pavement as he and Kitai began walking towards their dorm.  
  
"Hey, Trunks...Thanks."  
  
She looked at him and nodded.  
  
"It's okay. It's what friends are for." He unlocked the door and walked inside, followed by Kitai. They both headed to the bedroom and stopped dead in their tracks at the doorway.  
  
Yamcha was holding Goten, with a knife pressed up against his throat.  
  
~  
  
Trunks: Heed my advice people...Don't think of something that'll make you laugh while you're on an elevator with a bunch of people...  
  
Kitai: Is this straight jacket really necessary?  
  
Doctor: Witnesses say you were laughing pretty hard.  
  
Trunks: ...Okay then. Since Kitai's out, I will take her place...._  
  
SINCE I AM SPECIAL! I will start with reviews. I have nothing else to say. I am that pittful. OKAY THEN!  
  
Crecy - I have no clue why doctors say you have split personality. It doesn't seem like it to me. *Shrugs* Eh. Doctors these days.  
  
Reda - OH MY GAWD! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE GLARE TO MY FACE! *Starts melting*  
  
Goten: ...Just review. Just freaking review.  
  
Gohan: And before ya review, consider this! Without this meaningless segment, this fic would be 1,667 words. CONSIDER THAT AND REVIEW! 


	12. Are You Happy Now?

Silent Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I do not own 'Are You Happy Now' by Michelle Branch. However, I do own Kitai Son.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alcohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
Note: I'm gonna make this chapter into somewhat of a songfic. You know, for songficcy-goodness. XD. The songfic will be at the end of the chapter.  
  
~  
  
Kitai put one hand over her mouth in shock and reached out to Goten with the other. "GOTEN!"  
  
Goten reached out for her arm, sweatdropping. "Kitai! KITAIII!"  
  
"SHUTUP!" Yamcha pulled Goten backwards, putting the knife against his throat again. "Nobody moves, nobody gets hurt. Simple enough, right?"  
  
Kitai shook her head and began to wail. It was like some bad horror movie. She shook her head and continued wailing as she looked at Goten.  
  
Trunks put his arm around her back, patting her as a form of comfort. "Yamcha, you sick bastard, Goten has nothing to do with this!"  
  
"I know, that's exactly why he's the perfect target. Innocent of everything, isn't supposed to be held captive because he really isn't of any interest to me, and of course, a good place to start."  
  
"Do you think this is some kind of a game?!"  
  
"You only live once, Trunks. Live life to the fullest. As I said before, Goten is of no interest to me."  
  
Trunks's eyes widened as he looked down at Kitai. "No! NO! I won't let you-"  
  
Kitai looked up at him, and small smirk creeping p her face. "I have an idea. I'll be okay, I promise."  
  
Trunks's mouth dropped open for a little while, stunned she could be so cool in this situation. "Kitai-"  
  
"What's your decision, Trunks? Your best friend or the girl?"  
  
Trunks's swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "I'll...take Goten."  
  
"TRUNKS!" Goten's eyes shot open hearing him say that.  
  
"Come get Goten, I'll get Kitai."  
  
Trunks reached out and pulled Goten back, watching Yamcha grab Kitai.  
  
"Pleasure doing business with you." With that, Yamcha took off out of the dorm and down the hallway, half dragging Kitai, half running with her.  
  
Goten reached out for Kitai, panting heavily. "KITAI!"  
  
Trunks patted him on the back, nodding. "She's got a plan Goten. She's got a plan."  
  
~  
  
Kitai wiped her eyes, glancing at Yamcha who was walking towards her.  
  
"Welcome back home, Kitai."  
  
He sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck. "I've missed you so much."  
  
Kitai smirked, then let her hair fall infront of her face, faking herself crying.  
  
Yamcha looked at her sternly. "It's okay Kitai. Don't cry that that moron chose your brother instead of you."  
  
"Who said I was crying?" She instantly lifted her fist up, punching Yamcha in-between his eyes and jumping back.  
  
"Agh! You snake!" Yamcha growled and clenched his fist, swinging at her.  
  
She jumped back, smirking. "You shouldn't clench your fist so long. Your punches become really predictable."  
  
She smirked and watched him clench his fist again. She grinned and pulled her head back when he went to swing his fist, and smirked. Her smirked turned to shot at Yamcha kicked her in her stomach, sending her to the floor.  
  
She winced and coughed, gasping for air. She crossed her hands and arms over her stomach, kicking the floor as if it would hep her breathe.  
  
Yamcha grinned sadistically. "Who's predictable now?" He kicked her rib cage, as an eruptive crack was heard.  
  
Kitai screamed and gasped for air, under the cracking of her rib cage. Her rib bent backwards almost piercing her lung was causing her to wheeze heavily. She coughed and let hot tears flow down her cheeks as the real pain started to kick in.  
  
Yamcha grinned and bent over, as to pick her up. He yelped in shock as Kitai pulled a dagger from her sneaker and slashed his nose, creating yes another god damn facial scar.  
  
Got enough, Yamcha?  
  
Kitai forced herself up to her feet, dashing out of the house and running as fast as she could away.  
  
Yamcha stood there in shock, blood pouring from the open wound across his nose. "Kitai...You will pay." His eyes suddenly turned from sadistic and phsycotic to evil and homicidal.  
  
~  
  
Kitai pounded on her dorm door, panting heavily while still wheezing.  
  
Trunks opened the door, looking at Kitai. "Kitai! You're okay!" Trunks hugged Kitai and pulled away as she inhaled sharply. "What's wrong."  
  
Kitai took another deep breathe and lifted her shirt up, pointing to her ribs, which because they were swollen, were eerily visible.  
  
Trunks scanned her ribs quickly, noticing one rib wasn't fully there. "A-Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded and continued to pant, holding herself up against Trunks. "Ahh...But...Could you go get me a Senzu bean?"  
  
"Sure, hold on. HEY GOTEN!" Goten got up from the couch, seeing Kitai and hugging her tight.  
  
"Be careful." Trunks narrowed his eyes at Goten.  
  
Goten looked at him and let go of Kitai. "Wadda you mean?"  
  
"Kitai, lift your shirt up."  
  
"TRUNKS!"  
  
Kitai lifted her shirt up just above her ribs as Goten noticed it. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." Kitai winced and bent over, holding her ribs.  
  
Trunks walked off to the bathroom as Goten helped Kitai inside. Goten leaned Kitai against the wall and looked at her. "You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Your ribs are pretty swollen."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can you say anything besides 'Yeah?'"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Goten gritted his teeth and shook his head, sitting down as Trunks walked out of the bathroom holding a senzu bean. "Here ya go."  
  
Kitai snatched it, quickly eating it.  
  
"Sheesh. You took it fast enough."  
  
"Look who's talking, Mr. I'll-Choose-My-Best-Friend." Kitai grinned half-heartedly.  
  
Goten narrowed his eyes at Trunks. "You said she had a plan!"  
  
"That's what she told me!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Yes-uh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Yes-uh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Yes-uh!"  
  
Goten shook his head and walked out of the dorm room as the two continued bickering.  
  
~  
  
Kitai finished doing the dishes, after her and Trunks had eaten dinner. She had pretty much completely healed, but she still figured something bad was gonna happen. It was just her luck. Throwing up her own blood, getting a rib cracked, the usual for any 16 year old with really bad luck...  
  
Right?  
  
She yawned and walked out of the kitchen, grabbing her headphones and CD player, walking towards the living room, where Trunks was sitting his fat arse down and watching TV. She turned around at the sound of someone knocking and walked to the door, unlocking it.  
  
Trunks walked towards the door, turning white.  
  
Outside the door, a girl stood, smiling at Kitai. "Hi, I'm Alex, is Trunks there?"  
  
"Who're you?" Kitai's eyebrows furrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Oh, I'm a friend of his. We had a date tonight that he set on the first day."  
  
Kitai looked back at Trunks, who had re-gained the color in his skin. She swallowed and opened the door, nodding. "He's-He's here."  
  
The girl walked in, smiling. "Hey Trunks."  
  
Kitai tossed a black jean jacket on, over her white tank top. "I'm gonna go take a walk Trunks..." Her voice was already starting to crack. She put her headphones on over her ears, and pressed play.  
  
She looked back at Trunks who was walking into the living room with the girl, as if nothing happened. She slammed the door and ran down the dorm hall, walking outside.  
  
*~Now, don't just walk away~*  
  
She began silently singing to the music as she walked by many people.  
  
*~Pretending everything's okay~*  
  
*~And you don't care about me~*  
  
*~And I know there's just no use~*  
  
*~When all your lies become your truths and I don't care...Yeah, yeah, yeah~*  
  
She jumped onto the little plant island that was infront of a music shop, staying on the edge as she began to sing with the music loudly.  
  
*~Could you look me in the eye?~*  
  
*~And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh~*  
  
She looked at the crowd that had begun to form around her, cheering.  
  
*~Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased~*  
  
*~Are you happy now?~*  
  
*~Are you happy now?~*  
  
~  
  
*Skip to Trunks in the dorm*  
  
"Who was that geek who answered the door?" Alex sat on the sofa, scooching over next to Trunks.  
  
"She's not a geek."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. So, who was she? A friend of yours?"  
  
"That so called geek is the love of my life, and she's ten times the person you'll ever be." Trunks pointed at the door. "Out."  
  
"But-"  
  
"NOW." Trunks grabbed his jacket, pushed her out of the house and ran out of the dorms, looking for Kitai.  
  
~  
  
*Back to the singing*  
  
*~You took all there was to take~*  
  
*~And left me with an empty plate~*  
  
Kitai stood there, closing her eyes and re-opening them as she began to sing again.  
  
*~And you don't care about it, yeah~*  
  
*~And I haven't given up this game~*  
  
*~I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah, yeah~*  
  
She sighed heavily and looked up, swallowing the lump in her throat as she looked out at the crowd. A bunch of people had come and were listening to her in awe.  
  
*~Could you look me in the eye?~*  
  
She pointed to herself as she sung.  
  
*~And tell me that your happy now, ohhh, ohhh~*  
  
*~Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased~*  
  
*~Are you happy now?~*  
  
*~Are you happy now?~*  
  
She looked out in the growing crowd and growled as she saw Trunks pushing through everyone, to get to the front. She looked down at him and crouched down.  
  
*~Do you have everything you want~*  
  
*~You could never give something you ain't got~*  
  
*~You can't run away from yourself~*  
  
Trunks looked up at Kitai guiltily. He blinked as she took her jacket off and threw it to the crowd  
  
*~Could you look me in the eye?~*  
  
She pointed at Trunks and then at herself.  
  
*~And tell me that your happy now, ohhh ohhh~*  
  
*~Come on tell it to my face or have I been erased~*  
  
*~Are you happy now? Ohhh ohhh~*  
  
She looked at him and gritted her teeth, pacing back and fourth on the narrow side.  
  
*~Are you happy now?~*  
  
*~Would you look me in the eye?~*  
  
*~Could you look me in the eye?~*  
  
*~I've had all that I can take~*  
  
*~And I'm about to break~*  
  
She clenched her fists as she finished the ending of the song, getting many cheers from the crowd. She allowed a single tear to fall down her cheek, closing her eyes.  
  
*~Cause I'm happy now, ohhh ohhh~*  
  
*~Are you happy now?~*  
  
~  
  
Kitai: Trunks really screwed up THIS time.  
  
Trunks: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Kitai: Well ANYWAYS! Sorry it took so long. I was busy with getting ready for school and stuff, y'know? School starts September 2nd. It'll be interesting to say the least....  
  
ANYWAYS! I hope you liked this chapter. Now. I'm gonna do this as a poll thingy. If it's even, I'll force Moku to vote. No, nevermind, he'll just say something stupid. I'll force John to vote. There. Okay, here's the question:  
  
Should Kitai forgive Trunks?  
  
OKAY THEN! Off to reviews. n_n  
  
Reda - NOT THE GLARE! NOT THE GLARE! ...Here's your update. And it sorta is another cliffhanger, because no one knows if Kitai'll forgive Trunks. If she doesn't, oh well, XD.  
  
Crecy - Should we kill Yamcha? Answers says...Oooh, so many people voted on that that it says error. OH WELL! And if you want a spoiler for the end of this one and the beginning of the third part trilogy of these fics, e-mail me. Um. Right.  
  
ANYWAYS! I'll update asap. Later peoplez! 


	13. Unforgiven

Silent Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alcohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
Note: THE VOTES ARE IN! Yes, Kitai WILL forgive Trunks. Awwwwww-*Dot Hack cough Sign* Anyways. Next chapter will be more song ficcy goodness. Reda gave me the idea of making Trunks do something very unique...Hence all the talk about his "Surprise" this chapter. Hehe...And Marron fans beware...(Pssht. As if anyone 'cept Reda and Crecy read this, XD) There is more Marron dissing in this chapter. Kinda.  
  
~  
  
Kitai hopped down from the side of the island, nodding as many people cheered and began walking away. She looked and Trunks and turned around, walking off.  
  
"Ki-Kitai. Don't do this." Trunks ran after her, putting his hand on her shoulder. He blinked in shock as she pulled her shoulder away, mumbling. "Kitai, come on."  
  
She ignored him and stayed silent, walking off.  
  
"Ki-Kitai, I get it, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Save your pity for someone else. I know my place, why don't you go find yours." She rolled her eyes and quickened her pace, leaving Trunks standing there.  
  
He growled and ran after her, turning her around. "Kitai, I get it, I'm sorry." He leaned in to kiss her and blinked as she put her hand infront of her face.  
  
"Save your silent cries for someone else, Trunks." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned around, walking off.  
  
~  
  
(I've been waiting to say that line since this fic began! WOOHOO! Hence the name Silent Cries. Why that line? The world may never know o.o)  
  
***5 Days Later (It was Sunday. SO GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS NOW! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!)***  
  
Kitai grabbed her stuff and sent a couple evil glares towards the living room. Trunks had been on the phone for the last half an hour. "Hey lazy-ass, let's go. We promised 18 we'd come over, remember? Or did your narrow mind let it escape you?"  
  
Trunks sighed and covered his voice with his hand. "You got the guitar ready?"  
  
"Yup!" Krillin's voice came from the other line, somewhat cheerful.  
  
"Thanks Krillin. I knew I could count on you."  
  
Kitai walked into the living room as Trunks said 'I knew I could count on you.' "Oh. Would that be your little slut?" Trunks ignored her and grabbed his things, walking out the front door. Kitai followed, locking the door behind her and walking down the hall, keeping her distance from Trunks.  
  
You guessed it. She still hadn't forgiven Trunks. It had been 5 days of hell for him, but he had been planning for something.  
  
Something big. Something nice. Something that would MAKE Kitai forgive him. He took off into the air, smiling at the thought. Kitai had been in the worst PMS mode of any Half Saiya-jin female ever. He wasn't even sure if a full Saiya-jin female could get that moody. He swiped his thoughts aside and continued flying, glancing behind him.  
  
She was there all right. Her and her death-glare self. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that SHE was Vegeta's child, not he. She had the classical evil scowl of his father. It was creepy.  
  
Then again if she wanted to be nice, she had Goku's ever-clueless eyes and stupified expression. That's why he knew she was Goku's daughter. Only Goku's kids could look like that. ONLY Goku's kids.  
  
Trunks found himself swiping his thoughts away again, as he landed down infront of the new house Krillin and 18 had built. He prayed Kitai had adverted her gaze from the backyard, where his surprise was. Otherwise, everything would be ruined.  
  
And Kitai probably wouldn't forgive him, after all.  
  
He shuddered at the thought of dealing with a bitchy Kitai for the next three years, and walked over to 18. "Is everyone here?" He glanced back, seeing Kitai land.  
  
"Yes." 18 Nudged sideways for Trunks to go get ready and get out to the back. Trunks hurried inside, running into the bathroom to get changed.  
  
Kitai walked over to Krillin and 18, smiling. "Hey Krillin. Hey 18, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing." 18 smiled with a gleam in her eye.  
  
"I better go put my stuff upst-"  
  
"No, no, come, let's talk." 18 Pointed to the front porch of the house. "Let's just talk for a while. I haven't seen you since the month before you entered college. Having fun?"  
  
"Ugh. Oh Kami, 18."  
  
They both laughed. Krillin whistled innocently and went inside, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"How's Marron?"  
  
"Probably chasing Trunks by now."  
  
Kitai frowned at the mention of Trunks's name. "Yeah..."  
  
"Problems?"  
  
"Of course." Kitai snickered and scratched the back of her head nervously, similar to her father's habit.  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks had finally emerged from the bathroom, only to be pestered by Marron on how he looked. He was wearing the black muscle top and baggy black jeans with navy blue sneakers and the navy blue Capsule Corp jacket that he had worn when he first met Kitai.  
  
He looked down at Marron, finally paying attention to her.  
  
"And gee, I think you look reaaaaaaaaaaal nice Trunks."  
  
"That's great, do you know where Goten put my guitar?"  
  
Marron pointed in the kitchen and smiled up at Trunks.  
  
"Thanks Marron." He walked into the kitchen, picking up the red and black guitar Goten had gotten him for his birthday. He smirked and turned around, only too see Marron standing infront of him. "How'd you sneak in here?"  
  
"I'm very sneaky." Marron giggled.  
  
"Uh...Riiiiight..." Trunks sweatdropped and left out to the back.  
  
Back to 18 and Kitai, who were talking about some stupid female things about turn-ons and stuff, when Kitai heard a screech from the back. It sounded like an amplifier or a microphone.  
  
She winced at the screech. "You having a concert back there or something?"  
  
18 sweatdropped. "Uh...."  
  
"Oh my god, you are." Kitai stared at her blankly and shot up, running along the side to the back.  
  
"Kitai! Wait!"  
  
Kitai froze and gasped at the sight. "Oh my god..."  
  
~  
  
Kitai: What did I see?  
  
Aren't I supposed to know?  
  
Is this is cliffhanger?  
  
Is it? IS IT?! *Gets hit by a flying shoe* Ow...*Winces* Okay. Another cliffhanger. What DID I see? Dun worry, the next chapter is up while you ponder, XD.  
  
Crecy - Hm...Forgive...Forgive....Forgive....What should I do? It's so confuzzling. v_v Wait...It says above that I WILL forgive him. Well, read the next chapter to find out what shocks me so. Oh, what a fic this is turning to be.  
  
Reda - Thanks for giving me the idea of making him do something first. That's what the next chapter is completely about. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So, it's decided. I will forgive him.  
  
Read the next chapter and GOOD...Um...AFTERNOON THINGY! 


	14. I'd Do Anything

Silent Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I do not own 'I'd Do Anything' by Simple Plan. However, I do own Kitai Son.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alcohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
Kitai's hand covered her mouth. Everyone was there. With the exception of Yamcha, which she figured Goten had made sure of.   
  
There was an enormous stage, with amplifiers in the background. Trunks walked onto the stage holding a guitar and stepping infront of the microphone, which Goten had attempted to turn on, but had failed, which resulted in the screech. Goten sat at the drums which were practically on the edge of the stage, looking around nervously. Both Goten and Trunks looked as if they had just dunked their heads in water.  
  
Nervousness. Another sign of hunger. Hungry? Grab a snickers. Okay. Anyways, Goten was up on stage, winking at Bra. How typical. 18 ran after Kitai, smiling as she looked up at Trunks. 18 had even set up a security stage, so Chi-Chi wouldn't be able to rush onstage and attack Goten after the song. There was the security wall, with some space inbetween the stage and it.  
  
Inbetween that space there were two chairs. One where Bra was standing infront of.  
  
18 gestured Kitai forward, smiling as Kitai walked over, in awe that they had done all this. Was this what Trunks had been planning? All those nights on the phone, talking to someone. He hadn't been talking to Alex. He had been talking to Krillin and 18.  
  
She turned a deep shade of red as she looked up at Trunks. Were those? Yes. They were. The exact same clothes Trunks had been wearing when they first met.  
  
Kitai then realized something. Goten, Trunks, instruments, microphones, front row girlfriends - HOLY CRAP! THEY WERE GONNA SING FOR THEM!  
  
Kitai looked down, avoiding Trunks's eye contact. She couldn't help it. She had been a complete ass to him for the past 5 days, made his life a living hell, and in return, he decides he still loves her.  
  
She gazed up at him as the background music began to play. Oh, this was gonna be good.  
  
Trunks and Goten both took deep breathes and looked at eachother, then back at the crowd of family and friends.  
  
*~Another day is going by~*  
  
*~I'm thinking about you all the time~*  
  
Trunks and Goten look at Bra and Kitai, who are both unhumanly colors of red.  
  
*~But you're out there~*  
  
*~And I'm here waiting~*  
  
*~And I wrote this letter in my head~*  
  
*~'Cuz so many things were left unsaid~*  
  
*~But now you're gone~*  
  
*~And I can't think straight~*  
  
*~This could be the one last chance~*  
  
*~To make you understand~*  
  
Pyro-Technics went off behind them, creating a flashy effect. The crowd erupted into cheers. 18 looked behind the stage, seeing Krillin with an ash-covered face. She sweatdropped and tiptoed behind there to assist him before he set the stage on fire.  
  
*~I'd do anything~*  
  
*~Just to hold you in my arms~*  
  
*~Try to make you laugh~*  
  
*~Somehow I can't put you in the past~*  
  
*~I'd do anything~*  
  
*~Just to fall asleep with you~*  
  
*~Will you remember me?~*  
  
*~'Cuz I know I won't forget you~*  
  
Trunks and Goten again glanced down at their girlfriends, who were cheering them on happily. Yes, even Kitai.  
  
Trunks's heart jumped. He didn't think he had ever seen Kitai that happy. He figured she probably had never been that happy, either. But what was bound to make her happiest was yet to come. Trunks had a surprise. Oh, what a surprise.  
  
*~Together we broke all the rules*~  
  
*~Dreams of dropping out of school~*  
  
*~And leave this place~*  
  
*~To never come back~*  
  
*~So now maybe after all these moments~*  
  
*~If you miss me, have no fear~*  
  
*~I'll be here waiting~*  
  
*~This could be the one last chance~*  
  
*~To make you understand~*  
  
*~I'd do anything~*  
  
*~Just to hold you in my arms~*  
  
*~Try to make you laugh~*  
  
*~Somehow I can't put you in the past~*  
  
*~I'd do anything~*  
  
*~Just to fall asleep with you~*  
  
*~Will you remember me?~*  
  
*~'Cuz I know I won't forget you~*  
  
Kitai and Bra's eyes gleamed as the Pyro-Technics went off, this time shoot far far into the air, creating two seperate hearts. One saying 'K&T' and the other saying 'G&B'. How the hell they got those made in such a short time, the world may never know. They didn't care. They just knew it would be a memory stuck in their hearts.  
  
*~I close my eyes~*  
  
*~And all I see is you~*  
  
*~I close my eyes*~  
  
*~I try to sleep I can't forget you~*  
  
*~Nanana Nanana~*  
  
*~And I'd do anything for you~*  
  
*~Nanana Nanana naaaaa~*  
  
Trunks and Goten extended their hands out to Kitai and Bra, who jumped at the chance to go onstage. Bra sat on Goten's lap and Kitai hugged Trunks, singing into the microphone with him.  
  
*~I'd do anything~*  
  
*~Just to hold you in my arms~*  
  
*~Try to make you laugh~*  
  
*~Somehow I can't put you in the past~*  
  
*~I'd do anything~*  
  
*~Just to fall asleep with you~*  
  
*~I'd do anything~*  
  
*~There's nothing I won't do~*  
  
*~I'd do anything~*  
  
*~Just to fall asleep with you~*  
  
*~Will you remember me~*  
  
*~'Cuz I know I won't forget you...~*  
  
Goten and Bra stood up, bowing along with Kitai and Trunks.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at eachother as the crowds hollers got louder. Goten grabbed the microphone and smiled. "Now wait a minute people, wait a minute, wait a minute. There's still one thing left. Trunks has something to say."  
  
Chi-Chi grabbed Goku's hand, smiling. "I know what this is." She turned to Bulma, who was 10 times as excited. Being housewives, they mostly watched soap operas, and this is the point where the guy would propose. Tipical, ne?  
  
Well, I'll give you a spoiler.  
  
THIS ISN'T ANY DIFFERENT! Okay then. Let's move on.  
  
Kitai, not really having any knowledge of soap operas due to the fact she was not only a tomboy but - DUR, How many college students watch soap operas? Maybe a lot, but how many half Saiya-jin ones? Anyways, Kitai gazed up at Trunks, the ever-clueless look in her eyes.  
  
Trunks gently took the microphone, snatched something outta his pocket and before anyone could even muster an 'Awww' got on one knee, holding a little black box out to Kitai. "Kitai Son...Will you marry me?"  
  
Kitai's clueless expression turned to pure shock and joy. She pulled Trunks up and hugged him, reapeating "Yes!" over and over again. Kitai and Trunks shared a brief kiss on stage, as Trunks pulled the 24 karat (*Dot Hack cough sign* Someone musta robbed a lotta banks) diamond-studded gold ring out of the little black box, putting it on Kitai's finger. He lifted her onto his shoulder, smiling at the crowd who had erupted in cheers, save Vegeta who was whining that he was going to be Kakarot's brother-in-law.  
  
Android 18 and Krillin both walked from under the stage, both covered in ash. 18 wiped some of the ash off her face, taking the microphone. Everybody went into a chuckling fit, save Vegeta who was STILL whining.  
  
"To celebrate the happy couple, we have set up a buffet inside."  
  
Trunks, Kitai and Goten's eyes shot open. "FOOD?!" Goten lifted Bra onto his shoulder, and the four shot inside, followed by Goku, Gohan and Vegeta, who had flown from their seats to go inside.  
  
Trunks and Kitai decided to stay nside the kitchen, where most of the food was. Kitai sat on the counter, next to her fiance. "Aishiteru, Trunks."  
  
"Aishiteru, Kitai." He planted a single kiss on her forehead, smiling.  
  
~  
  
Kitai: Awwww. The En-PSSHT!  
  
Yeah right. You aren't getting off that easily. There's still challenges for Kitai and Trunks to face before there wedding, which is set for their Fourth year in college.  
  
Why so long? Because I said so, because they'll be old enough, and because I wanted everything in the 4th part of this trilogy. XD.  
  
I know I didn't get any reviews, cause I posted these two chapters together, which would pretty much make sense.  
  
But, yeah, their wedding will be in the Third Sequel, Fourth Part in the trilogy. As for now. You didn't think we'd finish without killing Yamcha, didja?  
  
Didn't think so. And, um, Reda...I kinda had to hog tie Vee up before he got to Yamcha, but that's okay with you...Right? Heheh....Yeah...Okay then.  
  
I'll update soon. Buh-byez. 


	15. Fun Soon To End

Silent Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alcohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
Kitai sat on the bed, on Trunks's lap, next to Goten and Bra. It was one hell of an after party and Goten and Bra had taken 18 up on her offer to stay over.  
  
Vegeta STILL hadn't gotten over the fact Trunks was engaged to Kakarot's brat, but he would...Probably...  
  
Bra sat behind Goten on the bed, playing with his hair and I just sat laying back against Trunks. The room was eerily lighted, with the lights dimmed to almost complete dark. The windows blew in a cool breeze every once in a while, and yet everyone remained silent.  
  
Goten yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I think we should all go to sleep..."  
  
Kitai and Trunks nodded.  
  
"Now get the hell off our bed." Goten pushed Trunks and Kitai off the bed, grinning stupidly.  
  
"Jerk." Kitai grabbed the pillow from their bed on the other side of the room, throwing it at Goten. "Pillow fight!"  
  
Bra slyly closed the door, so it wouldn't wake up 18, Marron or Krillin. "This means war..."  
  
~  
  
There was silence, through rooms, althrough-out the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
  
Right. Kitai peeked her eyes open as the light peeked under the blinds. She smiled and turned her head to Trunks who was still asleep. She would've gotten up to take an early shower, but unfortuneately for her, that wouldn't happen until about 11:00. Trunks's legs were wrapped around hers, tightly. She sighed and looked at Bra, who was too wide awake, and also concealed in Goten's grip.  
  
"Men."  
  
"Go figure."  
  
"This is ridiculous."  
  
"Should we try to wake them up?"  
  
"Do you have a death wish?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"There's your answer. I tried to wake Goten up once...I dun even wanna think about it."  
  
Kitai sighed heavily. "Unbelievable."  
  
Trunks and Goten sat up, grinning. "No, this is unbelievable!" With that, Goten and Trunks pulled huge waterguns from behind their backs, shooting Kitai and Bra who had fought from their grip and were now racing down the halls.  
  
"Good thing we had a back-up plan, eh Kitai?"  
  
"Yeh.....18! CODE 12! CODE 12!!!!!!!"  
  
18 ran out of her room in army comouflage, holding three bazooka-sized water guns. "Oh boys...Come out to play-ay..."  
  
Trunks and Goten ran out to the hall, turning blue. "Uh..."  
  
Kitai and Bra each grabbed one water gun, squirting Goten and Trunks to their soggy deaths. 18 gave Kitai and Bra a high-five. "Great job."  
  
All three of them turned white as they were all squirted. "We've been hit!" They all fell to the ground idiotically. Fortunately for 18, whoever squirted them didn't squirt them much.  
  
Krillin laughed manically. He held a medium-small water gun in his arms. "THE MALES PREVAIL!"  
  
Krillin fell to the floor ontop of 18, gasping for air. "I've been...hit."  
  
Marron smiled innocently. "Girls rule, boys drool."  
  
18, Kitai and Bra shot up, all smiling and saying random things about how they won.  
  
Trunks, Goten and Krillin got up, looking at them cluelessly. "Um...Goten...Krillin...Do you...Understand them?"  
  
The two shook their heads. "The world may never know..."  
  
~  
  
Kitai sat down at the breakfast table, grinning as she glanced over at Trunks. "What an interesting morning we had. It was like it was pouring."  
  
18 smirked and narrowed her eyes at Krillin. "Bu the best part was when it started raining kittens."  
  
Marron smiled. "That was my favorite part of the soggy morning."  
  
Goten sighed. "We give up."  
  
All four girls cheered and grinned. "Our job here is done. Boys do dishes."  
  
The four walked outside into the hot sun. Rain their asses. Anyways, they all went to the back, where the stage and everything had been cleared out, leaving just a deck, patio and pool. The girls smiled and sat on the deck.  
  
18 sighed happily. "We won. Hey...When the guys finish, who's up for a good game of chicken?"  
  
Kitai narrowed her eyes at Marron, who was frowning. "It's okay Marron, you can have Trunks for the first game."  
  
"Really?!" Marrons eyes lit up.  
  
'Trunks is gonna kill me...COOL!' "Sure."  
  
Marron hugged Kitai and looked at 18, who was smirking knowingly at Kitai. "He's gonna kill you."  
  
"I know."  
  
~  
  
Trunks and Goten walked outside, dragging Krillin behind.  
  
Trunks glanced over at Bra who was in a baby blue two piece bikini. He eeped loudly and stood infront of her. "BRA! Can't you put something else on?!"  
  
Goten wiped some drool from the corner on his mouth. "Oh come on now, Trunks. Lighten up."  
  
Goten glanced over at Kitai, who was wearing a beige/taupeish string bikini, made out of leather. He yelped, and ran infront of her. "REALLY NOW, KITAI!"  
  
Trunks snickered and looked at Goten, mockingly. "Oh come on now, Goten. Lighten up."  
  
After about half an hour of arguing, everyone, save Kitai, got in the pool for a game on chicken.  
  
Since there was only three groups, the decided to make it a triple threat. OBVIOUSLY. Okay, anyways, Kitai watched in amusement as it started. Goten and Bra vs. 18 and Krillin (Who by the way, had to stay on top or...Yeah...) vs. Trunks and Marron.  
  
The most amusing thing of all, was that Krillin was ontop of 18, and yet with every other group, the males were holding the females on their shoulders. This obviously didn't bother Krillin, because he seemed like he had one too many pitchers of lemonade.  
  
Okay then. Krillin gripped Marron and Bra's hands, as it started. It was pretty boring, until Bra's top started falling. Goten immediately pulled her down, bringing it down to Marron and Trunks vs. 18 and Krillin.  
  
They gripped hands. Father against daughter, um, ex-enemy against ex-enemy.  
  
Marron pushed forwards against her father, twisting his arms.  
  
"ARGH!" Krillin winced and went to reversed it, then realized Marron was crying. He pulled back, with a terrified expression on his face. "M-Marron, I'm so sorr-"  
  
Marron grinned and pushed Krillin and 18 backwards, claiming the win. Marron chuckled evily. "Girls rule..." 18 pushed Krillin to the surface of the pool, smiling at Marron. "Good job."  
  
Marron climbed outta the pool, smiling at Kitai. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Kitai walked to the edge of the pool, smiling as Trunks backed against the pool, allowing her to balance on him with ease. She smiled as she stood head to head with Bra and Krillin.  
  
Marron giggled from the sidelines. "Round 2!"  
  
Kitai, Krillin and Bra gripped eachothers hands tightly.  
  
Bra and Kitai snarled at eachother, then both moved the force of their grips to Krillin.  
  
18 winced at all the pressure she was recieving on her end and fell over into the water.  
  
Bra and Kitai looked at eachother, nodding. "This is what it's down too."  
  
"Good luck Kitai."  
  
"Good luck, Bra."  
  
The two gripped eachothers hands tightly, with Marron, 18 and Krillin chearing from the sidelines. Trunks and Goten both gritted their teeth at the amount of brute force these girls were fighting eachother with.  
  
They grinned at eachother and nodded, pushing both girls off at the same time.\  
  
Marron blinked. "The winner is undecided...."  
  
Trunks and Goten cackled, slapping eachother a high five. Bra and Kitai slowly got to the top, growling at Trunks and Goten. "YOU'RE DEAD!"  
  
~  
  
Kitai and Trunks walked along the street. Goten and Bra were still in the pool arguing, so Kitai and Trunks volunteered to go get pizza.  
  
They stood, hand in hands, looking up at Domino's Pizza. Kitai walkd inside and walked to the front. "Hi, we ordered under Android 18's tab, we're gonna go bring it home."  
  
The staff member looked at something on the computer. "Sorry, but someone already picked that up."  
  
"What?!" They looked at eachother confusedly.  
  
"They're heading over there now."  
  
Kitai sweatdropped. "Um, okay." She pulled on Trunks's sleeve. "Let's go."  
  
Trunks nodded and hugged Kitai as the two walked off. Maybe 18 and Krillin were pulling a trick on them. They cautiously walked up the stairs and entered the front door, when Goten ran from the back to the front. "Kitai, don't go over there!"  
  
"Why?" Kitai and Trunks pushed Goten aside, hurrying to the back.  
  
They gasped as they saw a girl with red hair and olive green eyes - ALEX, sitting next to Yamcha, Marron, 18, Krillin and Bra.  
  
Alex glanced up at winked at Trunks, sending an evil chill down his spine.  
  
Yamcha looked up and smiled at Kitai. "Hello Kitai."  
  
~  
  
Kitai: DEAR SWEET MERCIFUL HEAVENS! HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE!  
  
Trunks: Let's kill him!   
  
All: *Grabs pitchforks and such*  
  
Kitai: HOLD ON THERE! I have to do my reviews Q & A.  
  
Crecy - Somehow I think Vee would much rather have told Yamacha, but we never know! XD. Don't worry, we'll brutally murder him later. Honestly. I think we still have atleast 8 more chapters to go. In the story, today is Saturday, and we won't leave until Sunday, and Sunday is when the plot REALLY begins.  
  
There's your spoiler of the fic!  
  
Okay, anyways, as I said, a good 8 chapters or so.   
  
I dun really like the way this chapter came it. I tried to finish it quickly, so I rushed and it was a real slobjob, ya know? Oh well. That's what I get for being a lazy-ass.  
  
I'll update soon. Byez! n_n 


	16. Saving Private 18

Silent Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son, and Android Draikes.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alcohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
Kitai took a step back, sheer terror over-coming her face. "Ei-Ei-18, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Um...Sure." 18 got up,walking inside with Kitai and Trunks. "What's wrong."  
  
Kitai pointed outside. "They haveto leave."  
  
Trunks nodded. "NOW."  
  
"Woah, woah, slow down you two. Is there something I should know?"  
  
Kitai's eyes started to water and she wiped them away, nodding. "Yeah..." She glanced back at the open deck doors, seeing Yamcha's death glare at her. She looked away, quickly turning to gaze to 18. "Um, yeah..."  
  
18 looked at her. "And that would be?"  
  
She clenched her fists. "When I was a baby, Chi-Chi gave me up, knowing she wouldn't be able to raise me. Me and Goten are fraternal twins, but Chi-Chi knew she couldn't afford three. And yet she didn't want me to go to some orphanage with Kami knows who, so she gave me to Yamcha." He took a deep breathe, looking around nervously.  
  
"An-and he useto beat me. He useto neglect me and even ra-" Kitai found it difficult to let the word out of her throat. "Ra..." She took another deep breathe and sighed. "He useto rape me."  
  
18 put her hand on Kitai's shoulder sympathetically. "I had no-...Kitai, do Goku and Chi-Chi know?"  
  
"No. They don't. And-"  
  
"And they never will." They all turned to see Yamcha, glaring at all of them. Yamcha jumped at 18, and held her by her throat against the wall.  
  
"18!" Kitai jumped forwards, gathering her ki to blast Yamcha.  
  
18 coughed and kicked Yamcha, forcing him to lose his grip. "Kitai, no! Just get Marron, Bra and Goten and get out of here. Krillin'll help me, I promise we'll be alright."  
  
Kitai nodded coldly, running upstairs and managing to gather all of hers, Trunks's, Goten's and Bra's stuff, along with some of Marron's. She looked outside and saw Trunks and Goten flying away with Bra. She looked around nervously. "MARRON?!"  
  
Marron sat in the corner, covering her eyes. "Marron, sweetie, get on my back."  
  
Marron looked up at saw Kitai crouched infont of her. She got on her back obediently, looking around as Kitai took off into the air.  
  
She looked at the fluffy white clouds that seemed to zoom by her side, as Trunks, Goten and Bra came into sight. "Kitai?"   
  
"Yes Marron?" Kitai glanced backwards.  
  
"Where's Mommy and Daddy?"  
  
Kitai bit her lip. "Mommy and Daddy are coming, Marron. Believe me."  
  
~  
  
Kitai glanced at Goten. "Where should we take her?" They all sat outside on a hill. It was dark and the fire was slowly crackling out. Marron had fallen asleep in Trunks's arm, and Trunks and Bra had also fallen asleep.  
  
It was no one but brother and sister still awake.  
  
"We can't take them home, that'll endanger everyone."  
  
"Goten, Yamcha's gonna check there first anyways, he'll kill them all, whether we are or aren't there."  
  
"Kitai, we can't just endanger Mom and Dad like that. We need Dad."  
  
"Well we NEED Bulma too. Bulma can help us figure this out."  
  
"We can't just go to one house or another."  
  
Kitai narrowed her eyes at Goten. "We can't just abandon everyone."  
  
"Speaking of which, who was that girl?"  
  
"That was Trunks's ex-girlfriend. I have officialy given her a nickname. Stalker-Person. Yamcha gets Stalker-Freak."  
  
"Kitai, this isn't time to joke."  
  
"Well I don't wanna die miserably."  
  
"Kitai, we're not gonna die."  
  
"How do you know Goten."  
  
"Because I've been through too much with these people for them to just die infront of me!"  
  
Goten put his arm aound Kitai, smiling comfortingly. "Okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Okay."  
  
"From now on, we stay brother and sister, through every argument, eh?"  
  
"Yeah. Shouldn't we have a secret handshake for this though?"  
  
"Um...Yeah....How about..."  
  
After half an hour of discussing, they finally came up with one. Both of them spit in their right hands, giving eachother high-fives and gripping eachother hand tightly.  
  
"To never giving up."  
  
"To protecting the Earth and all its innocence."  
  
"To being brother and sister."  
  
"To protecting eachother."  
  
They nodded.  
  
~  
  
Kitai landed infront of her parent's house, putting Marron down. It wasn't as hard a flight this time, semi-dependant on the fact that she wasn't carrying everyone's stuff. She knocked on the door, smiling as Chi-Chi answered.  
  
Chi-Chi was holding a phone to her ear and smiled, pulling them all inside. She handed the phone to Kitai. "It's 17."  
  
"17?" Kitai held the phone up, walking into the living room.  
  
"Kitai? It's 17."  
  
"Yeah...I know...."  
  
"Listen, 18 and Krillin are over here, Krillin's conscious but 18's been unconscious since I got here 4 hours ago."  
  
"Is-Is she okay?"  
  
"Her pulse is none higher than it should be if she's dead. It's almost completely flat. Listen, I need you to go get something from Dr. Gero's old lab. It's called an Android Draike."  
  
"Android Draike?" (Pronounced Dray-Kay)  
  
"Yeah. It's kind of like...It's like a Senzu Bean."  
  
"Okay, what does it look like?"  
  
"Um...Actually, you can't miss it. It's electric blue and it glows."  
  
Kitai mumbles something that there can't be too many of those around. "Okay 17. Be right the-"  
  
"Hold on, Kitai. One more thing. Don't bring anyone."  
  
"I can't expect them to stay here."  
  
"You'll be jeopardizing them if you bring them."  
  
"I'll be jeopardizing them if I don't!"  
  
"Kitai, don't bring them."  
  
"17, I'll never forgive myself if I leave them here to die!"  
  
"Kitai. Just don't bring them, okay?!"  
  
Marron tugged on Kitai's sleeve. Because they were both being so loud, Marron had heard the whole thing. "It's okay Kitai. Go."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'll take care of Trunks for you."  
  
Kitai cracked a smiled and crouched over to Marron. "You'll do that for me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay then." She hugged Marron and nodded. "You do that." She put the phone against her ear again. "Be right there 17. Bye."  
  
~  
  
Kitai had dropped her energy level, so Yamcha couldn't detect her. She flew down to the old lab, looking around. She was wrong. There COULD be a lot of glowing electric blue things in Gero's old lab. She sighed and slowly looked around for something that "couldn't be missed."  
  
She paused infront of a large green tube, that had rock-like substances in it. They were glowing electric blue, and were labled 'Android Draikes.'  
  
"Of course. That HASTO be it." She rolled her eyes and grabbed a couple from the tube, shoving them into her pocket. She looked up, seeing a shadows figure hovering above her. Her eyes widened as the figure came into view. "Y-Y-Y-Yamcha?"  
  
Yamcha flew down towards her. "Watcha got?"   
  
She sweatdropped and panicked, flying up into the air. "Gotta get to 18..."  
  
She sent a ki blast at Yamcha, watching him hit the wall. She flew forward, struggling to go as fast as she could. "18, 18, 18, 18, 18...." She winced as she flew face first into a pole. "ACH!" She flew back, wincing.  
  
Yamcha grabbed her, holding a dagger up to her throat. "GOTCHA!"  
  
She elbowed him in the gut, flying off as she heard him cough in shock. She lost him as she flew through a forest, getting scarpes and scratches from treebranches that snagged her along the way. She flew doiwn to the house Krillin were at, gaping. It was covered in blood, soaked, stained, and almost destroyed. She ran inside, looking at the torchered and beaten house.  
  
"18! 17! Krillin!"  
  
"Kitai!" 17 ran from downstairs. "Come on! 18's Pulse just completely died!"  
  
She swiftly flew after 17 up the stairs, gaping at 18. It was almost as if Yamcha had just stuffed her in a blender and pushed purree. She had a large chunck of wood impailed in her stomach, pinning her down to the bed.  
  
"She still responds to people?"  
  
17 nodded. "She responds, but her pulse is gone. Krillin-I forced him to stay in Marron's room. I don't know how, but I forced him to."  
  
Kitai walked over to 18, pulling a Draike out of her pocket. "Hey 18."  
  
"Hey...Kitai."  
  
"I brought you something. for you, 18. 17, hold her down while I take the wood out and give her the Draike."  
  
"If we pull it out, she may die."  
  
"If we don't, she WILL die."  
  
17 sighed and pushed 18 against the bed, watching her scream and squirm as Kitai pulled the chunk of wood out of her, quickly slipping the Draike into 18's mouth.  
  
17 clenched his fists, looking at 18. "Come on 18. You're an Android, you'll make it through this."  
  
Krillin walked into the doorway, looking at 18. He figured she was dead by now. They had pulled the chunk of wood out of her, leaving a gape in the center.  
  
He looked down, then looked back up as he saw 18 sit up wincing. "18!"  
  
Krillin dived at 18, hugging her tightly.  
  
18 hugged him back, laughing. "Krillin."  
  
Kitai smiled at 17, giving him a high-five. "I toldja I'd come through."  
  
"Never doubted ya' Kitai. Never doubted ya'."  
  
~  
  
Kitai: OH MY GAWD! Not a cliffhanger. I could've left you at some place where you thought 18 would die, but I wanted to make this another sweet chapter. You like?  
  
I like the outcome of this one. And I re-read the last chapter, it isn't as bad as I thought it was.  
  
NOW! To review, Q & A.  
  
Crecy - The chapter was...GOOD?! Dear sweet merciful heavens, that means we can kill Yamcha!  
  
Yamcha: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Goten: Not yet, Kitai. We have one more review thingy. And THEN we have another poll, remember?  
  
Kitai: Oh yeah.   
  
Reda - No problem. I can't have people ruining my plots of...Stuff...Yeah, "Stuff."  
  
Anyways...If you don't want to participate in this poll, don't. Oh, and this contains major spoilers for the ending, so if you dun want, dun look.  
  
In the end, Kitai murders Yamcha while out in public, in the snow. How should she kill him? I NEED VOTES!  
  
Okay then. I'll update soon! 


	17. 11 Days Away

Silent Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alcohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
Kitai landed down in the front, along with 17, 18 and Krillin. Everything looked normal. And hopefully everything was normal.  
  
She stepped up, ringing the doorbell. She stepped back, looking at the door hopefully.  
  
Marron answered the door, seeing her Uncle, her mother and her father. She instantly ran over to her mother and father, hugging them tight.  
  
Kitai smiled and walked inside, seeing Goten and goku playing poker. She blinked. "Dad, I didn't know you knew how to play Poker..."  
  
"He doesn't." Goten grinned and showed a royal flush. "I get all your pretzels!"  
  
Goku groaned and watched the clone of himself grab his bag of pretzels.  
  
"That's not fair! You cheated!"  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"...Because I have a sixth sense about these things!"  
  
Kitai shook her head and walked into the kitchen. Trunks was tossing a chocolate-covered strawberry into the air, while Chi-Chi prepared dinner.  
  
A small smiled took over her face as she wrapped her arms around Trunks's waist. "Hey Ma. Don't forget to make some for me, Goten, Trunks, 18, 17, Krillin and Marron. We're gonna stay over for a little bit."  
  
Meanwhile, Yamcha peered inside, next to his newly discovered partner-in-crime, Alex. "Come Christmas Break, they won't be the perfect family, Alex. They'll be the family being torn apart."  
  
~  
  
*3 1/2 Months Later*  
  
It had been silent ever since they had kept 18 alive.  
  
Nothing was wrong, there was still 11 Days 'till Christmas. It was the Sunday after Christmas Break had started, and Trunks, Kitai and Goten were packing up to go home for a little while.  
  
Trunks would be joining them for Christmas, do to his "punishment" which really wouldn't be such a "punishment" since he and Kitai were engaged.  
  
Vegeta hadn't stopped whining about Trunks and Kitai being engaged. They figured even when he died he'd be whining to King Kai about it. How annoying.  
  
Kitai grabbed her backpack of clothes and stuff, tossing it over her shoulder.  
  
Trunks walked over to her, handing her the lavender teddy bear he had gotten her for her birthday. She had just turned 17 on November 10th, and Trunks had spoiled her.  
  
He had also gotten her a red, lime green, regular green, navy blue, aqua, black, white, grey and lavender bandanas, which she had become inseperable with. She wore one every day, and it was rare to catch her without one now.  
  
Kitai smiled and nodded in appreciation to Trunks, who just smiled back. "Should we go get Goten?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Last one there is a rotten Saiya-Jin!"  
  
Trunks ran for the door, realizing that Kitai had used her Instant Transmission against him. He growled and shook his head. She had spent so long working on that, and she knew when to use it.  
  
He opened the door and sighed, tossing his backpack over his shoulder and locking the door behind himself. Kitai knocked on the door, smiling as Goten opened. He held his backpack in one hand and the keys to the new hovercar that they had all pitched in for.  
  
In October, all three of them pitched in and bought a new hovercar for no reason whatsoever.  
  
They just deciding stealing Goten's roommate's car for joy rides wasn't fun anymore. That, and they almost got caught, if not for Kitai's Instant Transmission.  
  
Back on subject now, people! Okay. Goten tossed his backpack over his shoulder and locked the door behind him, as he headed off down the hall. "Try and keep up!"  
  
Kitai glanced forward and saw Goten sneak something out of his pocket. She grinned and took a water pistol out of her pocket, narrowing her eyes at Trunks.  
  
Nothing in his pockets. Maybe he had a watergun in his backpack, but that was a 50/50 chance.  
  
Goten paused and looked back at Kitai. They both nodded.  
  
Trunks sweatdropped as he felt their evil glares on him. "Uh....Guys?"  
  
Kitai and Goten held the water pistols out, chasing Trunks down the hall with them.   
  
"WATCH THE HAIR! WATCH THE HAIR!"  
  
~  
  
The Terrible Trio stepped out of the hovercar and looked at what would be their new home until January 2nd. 11 More Days until Christmas. Hopefully everyone had gotten them their presents, or chaos will ensume...  
  
Kitai walked up to the door, pressing the new doorbell.  
  
Chi-Chi, Goku, Pan, Gohan and Videl almost trampled her as they ran out. The three blinked and looked at them. "Um...?"  
  
Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at them. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"  
  
Kitai, Trunks and Goten sweatdropped.  
  
"We're going to your parents' house for the rest of the 11 days, Trunks. Now all three of you, MOVE!"  
  
Kitai ran over to Trunks and Goten, who each put a hand on her shoulder. She put two fingers on her forehead and nodded, disappearing.  
  
The three reappeared in Bulma's kitchen, blinking.  
  
Bulma hugged Trunks instantly. "TRUNKS!"  
  
Trunks's face went red. Kitai and Goten grinned wickidly and walked out of the kitchen, while Bulma made comments on how big Trunks has gotten.  
  
Kitai and Goten walked into the living room, sitting down. Nothing else really to do, until Bra came downstairs and claimed Goten.  
  
Vegeta walked out of the Gravity Room, glaring at Kitai and Goten. "I hate you."  
  
Kitai nodded. "Nice to see you too, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta mumbled and continued whining under his breathe as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Kitai and Goten grinned at eachother. "Wanna go screw up the gravity room?"  
  
"You know it, bro."  
  
~  
  
Goten and Kitai snuck back inside, blinking when they realized their family had already came in. They chuckled nervously as Vegeta walked into the Gravity Room, cursing after about two seconds.  
  
Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at Goten and Kitai, who smiled innocently and ran upstairs, following Trunks's ki.  
  
Kitai walked into Trunks's room, looking around. "Trunks?"  
  
Trunks emerged from his closet, holding a huge watergun. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Goten and Kitai screamed, dashing from his room to avoid getting wet. They pounded on Bra's door, hoping she'd open. As the door flew open, a looked of terror overcame their faces. They backed up at Bra held a similar-sized gun at them, grinning evily. "Mwehehehehehehehe...."  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Goten and Kitai ran down the stairs, getting hit by random spurts of water.  
  
Trunks put his arm around Bra. "Good Onee-Chan."  
  
Kitai and Goten dashed into the living room, shaking the water off on Chi-Chi, accidently.  
  
Chi-Chi went red in the face and glared at Goten and Kitai. "GOTEN! KITAI!"  
  
The two teenagers cautiously turn around to see a very pissed and very wet Chi-Chi. "Uh-oh..."  
  
~  
  
Goten and Kitai yawned boredly. Punishment? Sit down with the rest of the adults.  
  
They were talking about something about the concept of physcics. Kitai had an expression on her face to make it look as if she was interested, when in reality, she wanted to grab a butcher knife from the kitchen and kill them all, one by one.  
  
It wasn't such a bad idea. The only fact was that Chi-Chi was practically sitting on her.  
  
Goku was bored out of his mind, but he chose to stay there and listen. He gave sympatheic glance at Goten and Kitai, who he knew were being forced to stay, and who he knew couldn't have wanted anything more than to get away from the adults from hell.  
  
Trunks tip-toed down the stairs, looking at Kitai and Goten whose eyes shot open when they sensed his ki. They turned their heads towards him and began to growl in a 'You're gonna get it' way.  
  
Chi-Chi folded the newspaper in her hand and smacked Kitai and Goten with it. "DOWN!"  
  
Kitai and Goten winced and sweatdropped. Today couldn't get any worse if it tried.  
  
Kitai narrowed her eyes at Goten, who was looking up, mouthing 'Why me?'  
  
She snickered and yawned, sitting back.  
  
Chi-Chi hit her with the rolled-up newspaper again. "KITAI! SIT UP!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Kitai sat up instantly, wincing at her mother's newspapers strength.  
  
Vegeta snickered. "The third rate-warriors third-rate daughter is getting her ass kicked by a third-rate newspaper."  
  
Kitai put her hands behind her back, glaring at him. "KAME-"  
  
Goten covered her mouth before Chi-Chi continued with beating the living daylights out of her.  
  
She twitched and glared at Vegeta, who was fallen off the sofa laughing.  
  
Bulma nudged him, sending a signal for him to shutup.  
  
Vegeta pounded on the floor with one fist as he continued to laugh. To him it was hilarious.  
  
To Bulma, it was dangerously embarassing.  
  
To Chi-Chi, it was stupid.  
  
And to Goku...Well, he's Goku. He probably didn't understand a word Vegeta said.  
  
After about half an hour, Vegeta's laughing lightened. He resumed his...Non-Laughing state in his comfy chair, and grinned and evil, saitisfied grin. He wouldn't whine now. Atleast not until the effects of his joke start wearing off. Nope. Still around.  
  
~  
  
Alex opened the window from the outside. How stupid of Trunks to leave it open. Oh well. His fault. She grabbed his backpack and put a small bag inside of it, grinning a grin that could only be defined as horrifying.  
  
She cautiously crept back out the window, closing it after herself. Yamcha had told Alex Kitai's weakness. One thing that would tear her and Trunks apart for sure.  
  
She hopped from the roof onto the ground silently, where Yamcha stood in the knee-deep snow. "You did it?"  
  
"Of course I did. Let's go." Alex and Yamcha walked off, into the snowy woods, where their evil layer probably was.  
  
Meanwhile, Kitai and Trunks stood downstairs outside the kitchen. Bra was baking cookies.  
  
Hey. Saiya-jins have Saiya-jin appetites, and cookies count as appetites themselves, none the less.  
  
Goku and Gohan sniffed the air, smelling something familiar.  
  
A grin spread across Goku's face. "CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!" They pounced outside of the kitchen, followed by Goten, who had been upstairs taking an early shower. Early as an understatement. Try 4:30 in the afternoon.  
  
Kitai snatched a cookie from the hot tray, not caring that she scorched herself. She grinned cutely, running off with the cookie, followed by her brothers, father and fiance, who all wanted the first cookie.  
  
Gohan reached for Kitai, pulling her back by the hair. "Mines."  
  
"NEVER!" Kitai pulled away and dove over the sofa, landing next to Pan. Pan giggled and looked at Kitai with innocent, pleading eyes.  
  
She grumbled and handed Pan the cookie, cursing under her breathe.  
  
Pan shoved the cookie into her mouth, smiling innocently, leaving an awed Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks.  
  
Kitai sweatdropped and put two fingers to her forehead, disappearing.  
  
"NO! KITAI!" Goku put two fingers on his forehead, also disappearing.  
  
Gohan, Goten and Trunks grumbled, dashing to the kitchen where they could hear Kitai and Goku munching on the cookies.  
  
Kitai handed Goten and Trunks a cookie, talking with a mouth full. "I srafed terse fer yoh."  
  
Gohan glared at Kitai, who finally managed to swallow all her cookies. "What about me?"  
  
"You're the genious, make your own cookies.  
  
Gohan pouted and grabbed the last cookie from the cookie tray nibbling on it.  
  
Kitai snickered and took her bandana from her hair, wiping the chocolatey goodness onto it. She walked upstairs, straight into Trunks's room where she had put her stuff. She quickly tossed her bandana in the hamper, and went through her bag, blinking.  
  
"Where's that lime green bandana? Prolly in Trunks's bag." She grabbed Trunks's bag from the head of the bed, opening it. She pulled a bag from inside of it, turning blue. "The hell...? I know what this-That bastard. TRUNKS!"  
  
Trunks rushed up from downstairs, into his room. "Y'Okay, Kitai?"  
  
"What the hell is this?!"  
  
Trunks looked at it, turned his head then blinked. "Looks like drugs."  
  
"LOOKS LIKE?! Trunks, this was in your fucking bag, I can't believe you!"  
  
"Wait, you don't think that shit is mines, do you?!"  
  
"It was in your bag!"  
  
"Kitai, you know me better than that!"  
  
"No. I THOUGHT I knew you better than that. Take your fuckin drugs and shove 'em." She tossed the bag to the ground and walked onto the balcony, flying off.  
  
~  
  
Kitai: So Goody-Goody. I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! I dun want Trunks to end up like Rika's brothers. If you saw them, you'd literally pinch your nose. Drugs does bad things, children.  
  
In otherwords, DON'T DO DRUGS! Just for the stupidity of my mind, and your safety, Goku has something to say to us! GOKU!  
  
Goku: Um...Right. *Flashabck of him kicking Broly's candy arse* Saving The Universe - My Anti-Drug.  
  
Kitai: Very good. I'm proud of you.  
  
Goku: I'm proud of me too.  
  
Kitai: Okay then. I like how this chapter came out all in all. But I'm sure you don't give a toot, so let's go to the Review Q & A.  
  
Crecy - I like. I like very much. Still don't understand the split personality thing. *Shakes her head* Anyways...GREAT IDEA!  
  
Yamcha Fangirls Society: *Shake their heads*  
  
Kitai: This is so lame. I get picketed by the YFS just because I'm gonna rip his heart out and shove it down his throat.  
  
Okay then...  
  
Reda - Kamehameha Wave. Brilliant! That'd be a great idea! ...Let's see if we can do *THAT*  
  
Yamcha Fangirls Society: *Shake their heads*  
  
Kitai: OH COME ON!  
  
Yamcha Fangirls Society: We won't allow you to kill Yamcha in any way, shape, or form.  
  
Kitai: *Kills the YFS* OKAY THEN! Kamehameha Wave it is. She'll learn it from Goten. Isn't that...Wonderful? And because of what happened, I'm gonna have her go into what I like to call, 'Vegeta Mode.' Vegeta Mode is when someone tries to take all their anger and strength out by doing rigorous training.  
  
Are you happy now? *Gets hit with a flying shoe* AH! I've really gotta stop stealing copy-write stuff. *Puts another band-aid on* Okay then. I'll update soon. Later! 


	18. Training Day

Silent Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alcohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
Kitai sat under the tree Goten had showed her sometime between the two months when she got there and when she went to college.  
  
She couldn't remember when. She could just hope that somehow she would find a way to relieve her stress, her anger. Supress all of it until it was completely gone.  
  
A small smile made its way across her face. She stood back and sent a ki blast into the grounded, sighing relievedly. That was it. That was what she needed. She just needed some time alone to train.  
  
What was that place Trunks had told her about? Ah yes, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. But she couldn't stay in there long enough. Maybe she could ask Piccolo to train her. Or maybe she could share the Gravity Room with Vegeta.  
  
She shrugged and sighed, flying back. Being near everyone also might help her. But being near Trunks would only make it worse. She landed on the balcony and tip-toed inside.  
  
She had stayed out there, thinking for a while. It was 9:00 and incredibly dark outside. She wondered what Trunks had told everyone. Trunks was lying on the bed, still and asleep. She silently crept down the hall, down the stairs.  
  
She silently proceeded to the Gravity Room, where she noticed the light was on.  
  
She walked in, looking around curiously.  
  
"Come to destroy something else, Son?"  
  
Kitai turned around and saw Vegeta. Her face went from blank to angered and paranoid. "No, not this time. I'm here to train."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened with mockery. "Kakarot's child? Train? Someone call those blasted Third-Rate newspapers which were beating the life out of Kakarot's child earlier! We've got a top story."  
  
"They're called headliners."  
  
"Whatever. Does it look like I care?"  
  
"No. And I don't either."  
  
"Good. Now get out and stop pestering me."  
  
"I said I came here to train. Has the Saiya-jin Prince lost his memory?" Kitai smirked tauntingly.  
  
"You were being serious? Great Kami, who would've expected that from Kakarot's brat."  
  
"I would've. Now can I get to my training?"  
  
"I don't know, can you, little girl?"  
  
Kitai gritted her teeth and mumbled, starting her training.  
  
~  
  
Goku walked down the stairs, happily. No one was cooking yet, but he could still go for a couple boxes of cerial. He continued walking along, when he saw the Gravity Room light on, and Kitai and Vegeta training. "Hey Kitai, hey Vegeta."  
  
Goku's eyes widened and he stepped back, looking into the gravity room and rubbing his eyes. "Vegeta? Kitai? Training?"  
  
Vegeta paused his training, glancing over at the girl who continued ahead. He smirked. "She can't hear you, Kakarot. She's too busy trying to become the strongest Half Saiya-jin this universe has ever seen. Perhaps even stronger than Broly."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and snickered at the thought. He knew Goku would then say something stupid, which would make Kitai train harder. But he himself had to admit, Broly was the Legendary Super Saiyan. Anyone with that much power will probably go mad in a very short amount of time.  
  
And that's what Broly was. Mad. Crazy. Nutz-O. Coo-koo. Missing a couple of screws. However you want to put it, Broly was just plane insane with power.  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta and burst out laughing. "Come on Vegeta, you know Broly was the Legendary Super Saiyan! No one, however much they train could ever be stronger than him!"  
  
"Well, you were, Kakarot. How do you know this girl won't turn out stronger than you?" He pointed at the young Half Saiya-jin, who was training vigorously.  
  
Goku's eyes widened. "Stronger than me? Hm...That'd be cool!"  
  
Vegeta sighed and shook his head. "Go get your breakfast, Kakarot. This Saiya-jin and this Demi-Saiya-jin have a lot of training to catch up on."  
  
"Right." Goku walked off, scratching his head. "Stronger than Broly? That's impossible. The only reason I was stronger than Broly, was because I had Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks and Vegeta's power. No one will probably ever be stronger than Broly..." He grabbed a box of Chex and grabbed a handful, stuffing it into his mouth.  
  
Kitai twitched. Goku had said it loud enough for her to hear. Stronger than Broly, impossible. It torchered her ears as she began training harder, panting heavily.  
  
~  
  
Chi-Chi glanced into the Gravity Room, a puzzled and upset expression on her face. "I don't know Bulma. I think Vegeta's a bad influence on her."  
  
Bulma peeked over Chi-Chi's shoulder. "She's fine Chi-Chi. Vegeta probably is, but it's not like he's encouraging her to stay in there..."  
  
Kitai twitched and paused. She had a muscle cramp in her left leg. She winced and closed her eyes tightly, hoping the pain would go away.  
  
Vegeta grinned wickedly. "I knew it. I knew Kakarot's child wasn't tough enough to endure this kind of combat. I shouldn't have waisted my time telling you about Broly. How HE was the strongest. But how YOU could be stronger than him. It was just nonsense. I should've know you'd never try hard enough. Especially since you can't even go Super Saiyan 2."  
  
Kitai gritted her teeth and clenched her fist angrily. "I AM stronger than Broly! I'M A SUPER SAIYAN! I CAN ACHIEVE ANYTHING I NEED TO! I WILL BE THE NUMBER 1 WARRIOR IN THE UNIVERSE! I'M NOT A QUITTER!!!" Kitai went into Super Saiyan and twitched, training harder than she had ever trained in her whole life.  
  
Beads of sweat covered her anger-filled face.  
  
Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at Bulma. "No bad influence?"  
  
"Well maybe a little bit..." Bulma sweatdropped.  
  
~  
  
Trunks hopped down the stairs, looking around. No sign of Kitai. He hadn't seen her at all. But he HAD been upstairs all morning and night. It was now 4:00 in the afternoon.   
  
He wasn't hungry. All he could think about was, 'Who put that in my bag?'  
  
He didn't know anyone who did drugs, he knew better than that. His father had always said it would mess up his fighting, and his lungs would be no good. It wasn't that, though.  
  
It was the fact he had good friends and good family around him. They meant a lot to him, and he meant a lot to them. Doing drugs probably would've ruined everything.  
  
How would Kitai think he'd do some stupid shit like that? He didn't know. But all the evidence was there. All that she needed. The fact that it was in his bag. That was all the evidence she needed.  
  
He sighed and heard his father shouting from the Gravity Room. He peeked inside, grinning, hoping to see Vegeta on the floor, because Goten did something and screwed the Gravity up.  
  
Instead, he saw Kitai. But she didn't look like herself. Her hair was up in a ponytail, one long bang on either side of her face. Her hair was blonde, now brown - in SSJ2 mode, spiked Sweat was dripping from her as if she had taken a shower with her clothes on. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, that were also damp from the sweat.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at his father, who were yelling at Kitai. What was he saying? Was he making fun of her...Or was he trying to encourage her? He knew his Dad was good at heart, but he never thought he'd see the day...  
  
"COME ON, ONNA! YOU HAVEN'T REACHED SSJ3, YET?! PATHETIC!!! I'VE SEEN PAN ACT FIERCER THAN YOU!"  
  
Vegeta looked at the measurements for her training. He stared at it blankly. The thing wasn;t responding, apparently it was too high. He grimaced and nodded. "LET'S GO, MOVE IT OR LOSE IT, ARE YOU GONNA BE A LAZY THIRD-RATE WARRIOR?!"  
  
"Sir, no sir!"  
  
"ARE YOU GONNA BECOME A LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN?!"  
  
"Sir, yes sir!"  
  
"WILL YOU BE STRONGER THAN BROLY?!"  
  
"Sir, yes sir!"  
  
"IF YOU WANT TO BE STRONGER THAN BROLY, YOU'LL HAVE TO TRAIN HARDER THAN THAT! WEAKLING!"  
  
Kitai growled and began training harder, sweat soaking her body.  
  
Trunks's mouth dropped open. He hadn't seen Kitai sweat this much. He'd never seen anyone sweat this much.  
  
"Scary, isn't it?"  
  
Trunks looked beside him, and saw Goten, who had a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I'm worried."  
  
"She's training of her own free will though. Your Dad is just pushing her to keep going."  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's her own free will. Your Dad said it himself, no one has limits. He's just testing how far Kitai can go without collapsing."  
  
"Goten, I'm afraid she's gonna ware herself out too much."  
  
"It's her choice, Trunks. It's her own free will."  
  
Trunks sighed and walked away from the sight. It was unbearable.  
  
Behind the window, Yamcha and Alex were watching Kitai train. It was an amazing sight, yes. Too bad it would end so soon. She had the makings of a great Saiya-jin Warrior.  
  
~  
  
Kitai: Wow. That was...Interesting to say the least. It seems kinda short to me, don'tcha think? Yeah...Kinda short...Oh well. It was good, right?  
  
Broly: No.  
  
Kitai: Oh, shutup. Wadda you know? You're just mad because a girl will be able to beat the carp outta you.  
  
Broly: Shutup.  
  
Kitai: Psssht. Yeah. Whatever.  
  
As we all noticed in this chapter, Kitai is...Well...Very determined to get her mind off Trunks. Especially on the face she went to SSJ2 in a short amount of time. Me's guessing Vegeta wasn't noticing her power level is out the roof.  
  
Okay. By the way, the training in this chapter and perhaps the next few, isn't just for the Kamehameha Wave. It'll come in handy in 'My Hero.'  
  
Well, I don't have any reviews yet, so I guessed I'll just ask Gohan to review my chapter.  
  
Gohan: 0 out of 10.  
  
Kitai: WHAT?! *Goes SSJ2*  
  
Gohan: Uh...Because it didn't have enough me in it...But you get 10 Bonus Points for entering Pan's name in there?  
  
Kitai: Excellent. See ya next time folks! 


	19. Trunks, Win Her Back!

Silent Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alcohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
Vegeta put his hand on Kitai's shoulder. Her face was inhumanly red. She could barely breathe, and yet she was still going. Even the Saiya-jin prince was concerned. Two days straight in the Gravity room. Non-stop.  
  
He pulled her back. "Kitai. Go rest."  
  
There was only 8 days until Christmas Day. Only 8 days.  
  
Because she had been training so hard, her muscles were noticeably larger. Noticeably meaning to the point where you would say 'SWEET MERCIFUL HEAVENS!'  
  
She now had a complete set of 6-Pack abs, which were also fully noticeable. Even Vegeta's hand on her shoulder was heavy, causing her to collapse on the ground on her hands and knees.  
  
Vegeta pulled her up to her feet, smirking tauntingly. "I guess someone doesn't know when to quit." Vegeta pushed her out of the Gravity Room, lightly. "Go washup and rest."  
  
Kitai nodded weakly. Maybe she was different than Vegeta. Maybe she DID have a limit. After all, she was half ningen, half earthling. Vegeta, on the other hand, was full Saiya-jin.  
  
She grabbed her backpack, which was now outside of Trunks's room. She walked into the bathroom, leaning against the door. Her eyes were dark and full of evil. Full of hate. Full of pure power. She slammed her fist into the door, pulling it back and gaping at the fist dent in the door. She'd barely even tried to hit it.  
  
Is this what she had done to herself? She began to feel her power surge up, in complete anger.  
  
No. She had to control it. She didn't wanna be like Broly. That was the last thing she wanted. She couldn't help but hate every word Vegeta had mentioned about Broly. Power-hungry. Power-crazy. He had lost all sanity, because of his amazing powers.  
  
She also heard of what Paragus had to do to control Broly's powers. Would they have to do that to her, too? Her blood boiled at the thought.  
  
Trying not to anger herself, she slipped her clothes off and instantly slipped into the shower. Since she was too exhausted for a nice hot bath, she put the shower water on cold.  
  
Feeling the cold drops of water against her skin relieved the burning sensation of her red skin. The sweat had begun to burn against her skin, almost like acid. She sighed as the cool water cascading down her back. She sighed and stood there for Kami knows how long before she got out and dried herself off.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror as she dried off.  
  
Is this what she had become? Someone with no living purpose, but to train?  
  
Her blood began to boil again as she thought about it. She quickly tossed on a low-cut black baby tee and khaki shorts along with a white bandana and solid black sneakers, with white anklet socks.  
  
She grabbed her bag and tossed it against the wall, storming downstairs. She had to get this anger out somehow.  
  
Goten looked at her and blinked. "You need to cut down on the training."  
  
"I'll cut down when I feel like it."  
  
Goten stood in silence and fright for a little while. He'd never seen Kitai like this.  
  
She turned over to Goten, a death glare in her eyes. It seemed to lighten as she looked at him, though. "Goten. Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want to learn the Kamehameha Wave. Vegeta was telling me about it."  
  
Goten looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "Kitai, do you really wanna learn that?"  
  
Kitai adverted her glanced to the wall. "Yes Goten. I'm sure."  
  
"Kitai...What happened? Why all of a sudden are you doing major training?"  
  
"There's no reason." Kitai glared at him, as if trying to protest from him asking any more questions.  
  
Goten sighed and nodded. "I-...I'll teach you."  
  
~  
  
Kitai yawned and walked inside. It was rather complicated to learn the Kamehameha Wave, but still possible. She sat down at the table. After Goten had explained everything to her and went back inside, she had stayed until midnight practicing what he had told her.  
  
Only 7 Days until Christmas. The days were flying by. She couldn't believe how fast the last 4 days had gone by.  
  
And her thoughts isnatntly darted to her training, and why she was training. She felt a power surge coming and twitched, closing her eyes. She insntantly powered up to Super Saiyan with all her rage. She gritted her teeth and growled, getting up and throwing the chair she had been sitting in at the wall lightly.  
  
She watched it hit the wall with a loud thud and create a dent. She sighed.  
  
Bulma walked down the stairs, looking at Kitai. She glanced from the dent in the wall and Kitai, and decided not to worry about it for now. She walked over to Kitai, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
Kitai sighed and powered down to her regular self. "Bulma, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you make me something to constrain my powers? A necklace, or something, that'll constrain my powers. Like Paragus made for Broly. Vegeta told me all about it."  
  
Bulma blinked. "Kitai, are you sure?"  
  
She nodded. "Just incase. I don't wanna end up like the Broly Vegeta portrayed to me."  
  
Bulma sighed and wiped a bead of sweat from the side of her face. "We can try to make it right now if you like."  
  
"Sure." Kitai followed Bulma into her lab, looking around. She had never messed with anything here. Only with the Gravity Room. She walked over to a sofa Bulma had set up, behind a counter of chemicals with scientific labels on it.  
  
She sat down and began to read the labels, pausing inbetween to figure out the letters which were messily written.  
  
She was smart, but she was also useto reading neat handwriting. By the way, if you tell Bulma I said that, I'll kill you all.   
  
...  
  
Kitai continued reading the labels, looking up every once in a while to see Bulma looking around and grabbing random things.  
  
She went back to one of the labels as her eyes widened. "Bulma?"  
  
She continued working on her new "invention." "Yes?"  
  
"Why do you have highly-explosive Nitro Glycerin in here?"  
  
"Incase Vegeta starts acting up."  
  
Kitai sweatdropped and nodded slowly, as if still in question. "O...Kay...."  
  
Bulma grabbed a mini computer chip-thingy and put it inside, using a screwdriver to keep it on. She then fitted a diamond-looking thing over it, handing it to Kitai.  
  
It was a necklace, made out of Silver. It was polished, and the silver was probably out of Bulma's old machinery parts stuff. Kitai fitted it around her neck as she saw Bulma put the hand thingy back. "Okay. Say something to make me mad."  
  
Bulma put her finger to her chin in thought, cocking her head sideways. "It's not like you would understand any of it. You're just Yamcha's whore. Y'know, it's too bad you had to find your family. Everyone would be a hell of a lot happier without you."  
  
Kitai clenched her fist and powered up, immediately going Super Saiyan. She prepared a ki blast in her right hand, ready to blast Bulma to the other world.  
  
Bulma eeped loudly and held her palm out towards Kitai's new necklace thingy, shutting her eyes.  
  
Kitai began to move her hand forward to Ki blast Bulma to kingdom come, but paused, a distant look on her face. She instantly fell to her knees, straightening her hands by her sides.  
  
Bulma opened her eyes, seeing Kitai on her knees. She instantly took the hand control off, frowning. "You aren't strong enough, maybe I should tweak it down a little..."  
  
"No...Bulma..." Kitai got up to her feet, her innocence coming back to her face. "I'll be training more anyways. I'll be fine."  
  
Bulma sighed and nodded. "If you insist..."  
  
~  
  
Kitai walked out of the Gravity Room, smiling at Goten, who was already eating breakfast. "Hey." She held the necklace in her hand. She put it on quickly and sat next to him.  
  
"Feeling better today?"  
  
"I guess. Dad up yet? He's gonna miss breakfast."  
  
Goku appeared downstairs infront of Kitai. "BREAKFAST WHERE?!"  
  
"...Bulma said if you have a mini-fight with me, she'll make you three breakfasts."  
  
"LET'S GOOO!" Goku grabbed Kitai by the rest and flew out into the backyard, shivering a little.  
  
Kitai smirked. Now was her chance to try out her new powers.  
  
Kitai flew at Goku with incredible speed.  
  
Goku, however managed to use his instant transmission and kicked Kitai in the back of the head, watching her wince.  
  
She turned around and sent a ki blast at him, watching im stumble back from the close blast. He winced and prepared a ki blast of his own.  
  
Kitai punched him, dead in the face, watching an expression of surprise cross his face. He fell back onto the ground, managing to block and reciprocate a few of Kitai's furry punches.  
  
Goku used his instant transmission, appearing behind her. He kicked her in the back, watching her arch over.  
  
Anger over came her as she sent continuous ki blasts at Goku, watching him fall to the ground from all the impacts. She instantly went down and began attacking him at ground level.  
  
Goten watched from inside with worry. "What's wrong with you, Kitai."  
  
Bulma looked behind his shoulder. "AH! KITAI!" Bulma held her hand up towards Kitai, watching Kitai pause in the middle of her aerial-attack. She instantly flew down to the ground, an innocent expression on her face.  
  
Goku got up, wincing. He sighed and began mumbling. "Bulma better give me 10 breakfasts for that."  
  
Goten glanced over at Bulma's hand, which had some silver thingy wrapped around it. He could've sworn he saw that thing before. BUT! He couldn't remember how, so he decided to ask Bulma. "Bulma, what's that?"  
  
"It's...Something Kitai had me make for her. Like what Broly useto have..."  
  
Goten put his finger on his chin quizzicaly. "Broly? That Legendary Super Saiyan guy?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Why did Kitai want one?"  
  
"Goten. You sound like a four-year-old. Now go inside and play nice."  
  
Goten pouted and stomped off while Bulma conferred in deep thought. 'I wonder...Was Kitai right? Does she REALLY need this?'  
  
~  
  
Trunks sat up in his room, listening to his headphones. He had to find some way to prove to Kitai that that bull-crap wasn't his.  
  
But how?  
  
She did have all the evidence she needed, and that's all that plagued his mind. 'She's got everything she needs, Trunks. It was in your bag.' He sighed and dug his head in his knees, looking at the bed.  
  
Who could be that horrible? Who?  
  
Trunks blinked as the doorbell rang. 7 Days away from Christmas, so it couldn't be eeryone coming to say 'GIMME GIMME!' like always. He smiled a little at the thought and stood up, walking downstairs. Everyone else was too busy to get it, so he decided to get it.  
  
His mouth dropped open in shock. "Alex? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I decided to drop by and see if you needed anything."  
  
"...But I never even gave you my address!"  
  
"...Eh, aah, yes you did."  
  
"No I didn't." He crossed his arms at her strictly. "Get outta here."  
  
"But Trunks-" She pushed the door open and smiled warmly. "You and Kitai are having bad times!"  
  
"...How the hell did you know?!"  
  
Alex sweatdropped and twirled with her hair. "Please Trunks? Can I come over?"  
  
He glared at her coldly. "No."  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest, smirking bemusedly. "Enjoy your time with Kitai, Trunks. You're not going to have her forever."  
  
Trunks's mouth opened in horror and he slammed the door on her face, hearing her yelp as it hit her backwards. "She's the one!"  
  
~  
  
Kitai: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Well...If you're a computer freak like I am, it's been almost forever. I was with Rika at her Grandma's house.  
  
It was pure terror.  
  
Her Grandmother is the Bitch of all Bitches. Not that you people care.  
  
Gohan: No. No, I'm sure trhey don't. ONE-SIDED COOKIE GIVER!  
  
Kitai: Oh shutup Gohan. OKAY THEN! I'll pep talk you for no reason whatsoever. The chapter from before wasn't as short as I thought. It turned to be onea my longest.  
  
WELL WADDA YA KNOW!  
  
In other news, I think this one IS my longest chapter. I know it's my longest fic...So far. Y'all ready for 'My Hero'? LEMME HEAR IT! I can see the end of this story not too far away.   
  
Trunks has to find some way to get Kitai to believe him, and Kitai's gonna try to get her "old" body back. Long story.  
  
As our first part saga rounds to an end, I'm not regretting one chapter. You wanna know how many flames I've gotten in this fic?  
  
NONE!  
  
And it's mainly because my two reviewers scare them off. XD  
  
THREE CHEERS FOR THE BEST TWO REVIEWERS IN ALL OF HISTORY! I'VE SAID IT BEFORE AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! CRECY, REDA, YOU TWO ROCK!  
  
Trunks: Hold on a minute there, Fido. The reviewers Choice Awards isn't until the last chapter.  
  
Kitai: Ohhhhhh yeah. Okay. I'll be giving out awards to THE BEST TWO REVIEWERS OF ALL TIME in the last chapter of Part 1 of this multi-part trilogy. AND NOW! To Review Q & A.  
  
Crecy - *Blank stare* Still don't see the split personality business. NOW! WE MUST DESTROY YAMCH-  
  
Trunks: KITAI! We still have a lot to do, before we can beat the crap outta Dough-Boy.  
  
Kitai: Yeah. You're right. Although that idea of ripping out of his heart and stuffing it down his throat still appeals to me.  
  
Trunks: Me too....  
  
Kitai: ...In other news, I still have to do Reda's review.  
  
Reda - I liked the training part too. How strong I am, how dead he'll be...  
  
Vegeta: Yes, it was amusing, wasn't it?  
  
"The third rate-warriors third-rate daughter is getting her ass kicked by a third-rate newspaper."  
  
Kitai: GET OUT OF HERE DAMN YOU! Weeeeeeell, that's all the time we have for today. I gotta go get Veggie-Kins, bye! 


	20. Cold Blooded Killers

Silent Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alcohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
Kitai walked into Bulma's lab. It was midnight, which meant 6 days until Christmas. Only 6 days. How time flew when you were training vigorously.  
  
But she didn't wanna train anymore. She wanted to be her regular self again, she didn't wanna be the monster she had created herself.  
  
She looked at Bulma, a hopeful glint in her eyes. "Bulma?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Bulma looked up from what she was working on.  
  
"You know how I gained all that muscle from training and stuff?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you like...Possibly...Get me back to my old form? I mean, these muscles are cool and everything, but they're so damn heavy. But I still wanna have the power, you know?"  
  
Bulma nodded and pointed to a machine.   
  
"...You had onea these pre-made?"  
  
"Vegeta does the same thing."  
  
Kitai blinked cluelessly. "O....Kay...." She walked over to the machine and pulled it open. Inside was a sculpt for a human - or Saiya-jin - body. She cautiously stepped inside and winced as Bulma shut the door. "BULMA! You almost got my hand there!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
Bulma walked next to the machine, over to a keyboard connected to a big screen. Bulma began typing away as something similar to a body blueprint appeared on the screen. Bulma typed something else and there were suddenly too, one of Kitai without the extra bulk and one with. She typed one more thing and nodded, pressing the enter button.  
  
Kitai's eyes scanned the small space, spotting nothing but darkness. Although she did hear someone's footsteps cautiously stepping by. Good ol' Saiya-jin hearing. "Bulma?"  
  
Bulma turned towards the machine, eeping loudly. "Yamcha! What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"Yamcha?!" Kitai screamed from inside and pushed her weight on the door, growling. "Yamcha, let me out of here!"  
  
Alex whistled and twiddled the hoop of keys around her finger, glancing at the lock she had used to lock the machine with. Alex walked over to the computer screen, looking at everything. "Someone today, just withered away tomorrow."  
  
Alex grinned sinisterly and began typing at the computer furiously.  
  
Kitai winced from inside the machine. It was such a tight space, and it was getting hard to breathe. "Bulma! Bulma, are you alright?!"  
  
"Yamcha, get your filthy hands off me! Ah! KITAI! HELP!"  
  
Kitai gritted her teeth and began pushing her weight against the door, yelling for dear life.  
  
Alex smirked and looked at the body blueprint, smiling satisfiedly. "Only the strong survive." She jabbed the enter key and walked out of the lab in an instant.  
  
Kitai winced as the pressure began to tighten and the space began to seemingly shrink. "ACH! BULMA! HELP!"  
  
Bulma's screams could be heard from outside. But who can hear someone who's in a lab with a closed 5-feet-thick steel door?  
  
~  
  
Trunks tore through his bag, gritting his teeth. "Come on..." He smiled and sighed relievedly as he pulled out a mini tape-recorder. "Ha. There we go."  
  
He put it in his pocket, pressing on. "Now to find Ale-"  
  
"You called?"  
  
Trunks turned around and turned blue at the sight of the beast whom he had once like. "Alex! Uh, h-hey, wadda you doing here?"  
  
"Kitai said she won't be able to see you for a while. She's in a tight situation." Alex began laughing at her evil, horrible pun.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Outside, in the kitchen...About to take a visit to Hell..."  
  
"What was that last one?"  
  
"Living room?"  
  
"..." Trunks narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. He wanted to know where Kitai was, but if he wanted Kitai to ever speak to him again, he'd have to get Alex to talk. And fast. "Alex, you were the one who put that...erm...'good' stuff in my bag, weren't you?"  
  
Alex stepped over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and laying her head on his chest. "Yes. I hope you enjoyed it."  
  
Trunks sweatdropped and turned red from frustration. He had all the evidence he needed, now he just had to get rid of Alex...  
  
"Come on." She pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket, along with a lighter and pulled Trunks onto the balcony. "Have a smoke."  
  
"Wadda you think, I'm crazy?" Trunks jumped off the balcony and landed down on the outside porch, running inside. He looked around frantically and looked at Goten, who was grabbing a light beer from the fridge.  
  
"Hey Trunks."  
  
"Goten, I need your help!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kitai's in major trouble. I just know it and-" Trunks yelped as someone pulled him back by the collar, practically choking him. It was Yamcha.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Goten threw the light beer to the floor, allowing it to spurt all over the kitchen and completely soak him. He began gathering ki energy for a Kamehameha, pausing as Yamcha held a gun to Trunks's head. "And he'd make 2."  
  
"Where the hell is Kitai?!"  
  
"She's the second one. Damn whore's probably just ashes by now. She wouldn't have enough oxygen in that tiny little machine Bulma put her in. And Bulma can't take her out if she's unconscious in the back of my corvette."  
  
"YOU SICK FUCK!" Goten growled and sent the Kamehameha out, watching Yamcha put Trunks up infront of him and using him as a shield.  
  
Goten winced as Trunks took the Kamehameha whole, screaming in agony. "Trunks!"  
  
Yamcha put his finger out tauntingly, waving it back and fourth. "Tisk, tisk, tisk. If you want your friend to end up in one piece, I suggest you hold you Kamehameha's."  
  
Goten clutched his fist and growled, watching Yamcha casually slide away. He walked over to the wall and began banging his head on it. "Fuckin shit, fuckin shit, fuckin shit..."  
  
Vegeta stared at Kakarot's youngest son, blinking. "And they say they wonder why you're stupid?"  
  
Goten turned around, a black rage in his eyes. "DON'T MESS WITH ME VEGETA! YAMCHA JUST TOOK OFF WITH TRUNKS AND BULMA, AND THE HELL IF I KNOW WHERE KITAI IS!"  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but found that nothing came out. For one of the few (Peh. Yeah right) times in his life, was he afraid? Absolutely terrified?  
  
Bra ran downstairs, hearing the commotion. Videl, Pan and Gohan followed quickly after.  
  
Goten turned his gaze to Bra and ran into the bathroom, throwing up. This whole situation had him sick. So sick. So sick and so mad, that he was losing that wonderful(Again, yeah ri-Bulma: KITAI!) food Bulma had made him. So mad and sick, that he was becoming...sick. Goten sat up, grabbing his toothbrush as he looked in the mirror. He put the toothpaste on it and flushed the toilet, beginning to brush his teeth.  
  
How could he do this? He wasn't only letting his family down. He was letting his girlfriend down. It wasn't her fault. Or Vegeta's. Or his own. It was Yamcha's.  
  
He threw his toothbrush in the sink after spitting and walked out of the bathroom, looking a sickly pale. He sat down on the sofa, everyone following him with their eyes the whole time. He stuffed his face in his hands, and began talking in muffled gapes for breathe while he fought back tears.  
  
Although unclear at first, everyone understood. They heard what he was saying.  
  
But what could they do?  
  
~  
  
Alex plopped herself onto the sofa, holding a beer in her hand. She took another swig of beer and looked at Bulma, who was still unconscious in the corner of the house. "Interesting you should take a liking to that blue-haired freak."  
  
"She's not a freak, she's an ex-girlfriend." Yamcha pulled a small package of matches out of his pocket and lit it against the wall, putting it to his cigarette and flicking it at Bulma. He put the cigarette in his mouth and tok a long drag, blowing the smoke into the air.  
  
"Are those lights?"  
  
"Yes, so?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened as she smelled smoke. No, not cigarette smoke. She looked down and noted that there was a match on the ropes tied around her, slowly singeing through them. She smiled and blew lightly on it, watching it create a spark and slowly widen the small, unnoticeable fire.  
  
Alex took another swig of her beer, finishing it and throwing it at the wall.  
  
Yamcha sighed and rolled his eyes. "This place sure had gone to hell since Kitai left. I'm gonna miss 'er."  
  
"That whore? Hn. You act like you even care. All she was was a maid and a slut slave."  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
Yamcha snickered and narrowed his eyes as he saw a somewhat-small flame burning through Bulma's ropes. Most of it was burned off, and Bulma had probably taken her sweet time thinking that Yamcha wouldn't notice. He flicked his cigarette to the ground and got up, proceeding cautiously towards Bulma.  
  
Bulma eeped loudly and tore the rest of the ropes off, being as thin as they were, and ran out to the balcony, looking down. "Ohhh...."  
  
Yamcha looked at Bulma and grinned, stepping toward her.  
  
"AIYA!" Bulma jumped off the balcony, closing her eyes. Yamcha reached out for her, screaming. "NO! BULMA!"  
  
Bulma peeked one eye open and noticed she hadn't fallen to her death. She looked down and realized she was in the air, looking down at the ground. "What the...?"  
  
Goku grinned sheepishly and flew to the ground, putting Bulma down. "Hey Bulma!" He laughed nervously and looked around, narrowing his eyes. "Vegeta won't kill me for saving your life, will he?"  
  
Bulma sighed and laughed a little. "No Goku." She blinked and scratched her head. "...Atleast I don't think so..."  
  
Goten ran over to them, looking around. "DAD! Where's Trunks?"  
  
They both looked at Goten quizzically. "Isn't he with you?"  
  
Goten groaned. "Trunks...Where the hell are you?!"  
  
~  
  
Trunks winced and opened his eyes, looking around. It was dark, with the only light coming from a small crevasse. Was that? Hell yeah, it looked like the back of a closet door! He slowly pushed it open, looking around. The room was dimly lit, only by candles on tables, that had melted almost completely. The bed had been set up for...  
  
Something any immature readers wouldn't want to know. He blinked and cautiously got up, rubbing his head. "The hell? Kitai?" He cautiously got out of the closet, walking to the blinds. He pulled them up, looking outside the window. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, beginning to rise. Sunrise? That meant there were only 5 days until Christmas.  
  
'Oh great.' He rolled his eyes. 'I know how many days until Chirstmas, but where's Kitai? And where the hell am I?' He looked around and rubbed his head some more, lying back on the bed. "Hell. I feel like someone hit me over the head with a lead pipe."  
  
"Someone did hit you over the head with a lead pipe." Trunks turned his gaze and saw Alex, getting up. "Shit, how the HELL did I get over here?!"  
  
"A friend helped me." Alex giggled and stepped toward Trunks, who stepped back.  
  
Trunks got up on the other side of the bed and stepped back, opening the window. "Get the hell away from me."  
  
"Now, now Trunksie. Don't try to escape this time." Alex held a pistol up, aiming it at Trunks. "Wouldn't wantcha to get hurt."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
Alex moved her pistol only slightly sideways, watching it bounce off a couple of the walls before disappearing somewhere.  
  
"Hah! You missed!"  
  
"I wasn't aiming for you."  
  
"Wadda you mean?!" Trunks took a few steps forward, glaring at her defensively.  
  
Alex stepped back and grinned as she looked up. "Don't look up Trunks. It'll only hurt more."  
  
"Wha??" Trunks looked up and eeped loudly, shielding himself as the Chandelier fell on him, trapping him in an uncomfortable and awkward position, including his arm being nailed to the ground by the sharp tip of the Chandelier. "SHIT!" He cried out in agony, blood driping from his arm.  
  
Alex smiled slightly and grabbed the lamp from her nightstand, dropping it on Trunks's head and watching him fall unconscious. She crouched down near him and swiped some of the blood on his arm off onto one finger, and licked it. "You taste good Trunks. Too bad you didn't listen to me. We could've been together forever."  
  
~  
  
Kitai: OH MY GAWD! She-Stalker KILLED MY TRUNKS!  
  
Trunks: *Blank stare* But...I'm not dead.  
  
Kitai: OH WOAH WAS ME! She-Stalker AND Yamcha's MISSION: STALK (Stalk Trunks And the Lovely Kitai) has been completed! But damn! We still have 5 Days left, so that means more chapters!  
  
Trunks: And that also means that I'M NOT DEAD!  
  
Kitai: Yes, well, um. Hi. Trunks...OKAY THEN! TIME FOR MY REVIEW Q & A!  
  
Crecy - *Nods slowly* Riiiight.  
  
*Looks at Maia and grabs popcorn as cheesy mush music plays in the background* KISS 'IM! KISS 'IM! ...I mean...I better get back to the...Actual review.  
  
Yep. I know. My chapters rock. Okay, maybe not this one. It kinda sucks. I had so many chances to put you in a cliffhanger, and I put you under a really good one. Where Trunks is dead. Or possibly dead. Or kinda dead. Or playing dead. Or-  
  
Trunks: WE GET THE PICTURE!  
  
Kitai: Well DUH!  
  
And yeah. That had to be my favorite line too. Now, let me finish the beginning of the sentence you loved so much. NOW! WE MUST DESTROY YAMCHA!  
  
All Save the YFS: YAY!  
  
YFS: *Dead*  
  
Kitai: *Whistles innocently* I know y'all appreciated that. We all know it. XD  
  
Yesh. I know I'm on your favorites list. So that means...I'M A FAVORITE! WOOHOO! YAY! n_n  
  
And then there was Reda...  
  
Reda - Well, it'd help if Kitai wasn't being suffocated while she tried to get back to the loving Kitai we've all grown to love.  
  
Goten: Pssht. Yeah right. You're helping the one who killed the Leader of Japan and took it over herself.  
  
Rika: What are you blabbering about Half Saiya-jins? Get back to work before I raise the taxes again.  
  
Goten: OH MY GOD! WE BETTER DO WHAT SHE SAYS, KITAI!  
  
Kitai: That means I gotta skiddadle. But I still have to do Reda's review and a final note thingy. XD  
  
Goten: HURRY!  
  
Kitau: YEESH! Make me. I'm in no hurry. Slave. *Snickers*  
  
Yup! Beating up Goku like that. *Innocent smile* I didn't do it! Yamcha will be killed, Yamcha will be killed, Yamcha will be killed! n_n  
  
Vegeta: Yes, that line still amuses me. Don't you love it? I think she should change the name after my line. 'The Third-Rate Warriors Third-Rate Daughter.' Sounds good, eh?  
  
Kitai: NO! *Hog ties Vegeta* NOW GET TO WORK!  
  
Vegeta: ...I'm hog tied.  
  
Kitai: Oh get over it. Well Reda, Crecy. Here's your update!  
  
Oh, and before I go, please read the following. I'll pay you! Please read it! Please?  
  
~~~*LIKE, OH MY GOD! IT'S NEWS!*~~~  
  
For your sake, I'm allowing any one of my two reviewers *Reda, Crecy, that'd be you....Incase you didn't know...* to borrow Kitai and put her in your stories! To...Make them more interesting! Yeah! That's right... Actually, just put her in your stories. I'm begging you! XD  
  
AND! You'll get something in return. The more stories you use her in, the more stories of yours I'll promote. 'Cause I've read all of both of your stories, and they're worthy of Kitai! ...And being recommended! XD  
  
You know I'm just playing. Both of you stories are EXCELLENT! So please just make Kitai a part of you excellence. Act now and get a lifetime supply of DBZ Bishounen Plushies! So...Um...ACT NOW! GO! SHOO! And please act now! ^_~ 


	21. Terror Terrific!

Silent Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alcohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
Goten hovered infront of the window, taking a deep breathe. 'Yamcha's house. Come on, now, Goten. Be brave. For Trunks and Kitai and Bra and Veg-...Just be brave. Here you go...'  
  
Goten pulled the back of the window up and quickly slid the window up, pushing the blinds aside. An expression of terror, shock and nausia took over his face at what he saw.  
  
His best friend, blood staining his clothes and the rug around him. He looked sickly pale and his eyes were opened only slightly.  
  
"Go....Ten?"  
  
Trunks's hand reached out for Goten, while staying in place due to the chandelier. Trunks winced and fought back obvious tears, taking deep breathes.  
  
"Trunks..." Goten crouched down and casually slid in through the window, looking behing him. The sun was peaking over the horizon. It had taken Goten a whole day to gather up all of his courage, but he figured if he didn't, there were 4 days of hell for him to face, before the actual grief started on Christmas Day. That's right. 4 Days until Christmas.  
  
He looked at his friend's bloody flesh and gagged, fighting the vomit down to his stomach. He shuddered at the taste and kneeled down to Trunks, sighing heavily. "Trunks, it's Goten. We're gonna have to take this thing outta your arm. Okay?"  
  
"Not okay."  
  
Goten looked up and saw Yamcha throw a can of beer at the wall, glaring angrily at Goten.  
  
Goten backed up and gasped lightly as Yamcha pushed the chandelier point down with more force, grinning as Trunks squeeled in pain.  
  
Goten stood up and gathered his ki, sending it at Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha winced and took it, stumbing backwards. He bumped his head on the side table and yelped, scratching the spot where he hit his head. He cautiously got back up and wobbled unevenly.  
  
Goten rolled his eyes and groaned. "He's drunk. Oh, this'll be a bundle of fun."  
  
~  
  
Vegeta sensed a ki energy go from extremely weak to nothing, and searched frantically. "That boy is with Yamcha, so that means...Kitai." He closed his eyes and flew into Bulma's lab, looking around. Bulma had been too scared to mention anything about what happened in there.  
  
He walked into the half-destroyed lab, spotting a cracked glass bottle of Nitroglycerin in the corner, where it seemed there had been a fire. He sweatdropped and walked over to the machine Bulma had made for him and tore the lock off, quickly sliding the door open.  
  
He gritted his teeth as he looked at Kitai's unconscious body. Her cheeks were a dull pink, and her skin was white enough for forensics to have said that all the blood had been drained from her body. There were heavy blackish bags under her eyes, signaling her incredible lack of energy. Her dark brown hair lay behind her shoulder, and her figure had been turned to normal from before her training. Her grabbed her wrist to check por a pulse and froze as he saw that her finger tips were a light royal blue.  
  
He shivered, the sight startling him somewhat and picked her up. He supposed her neck and knees, allowing her hair to flutter back with her head and her legs to lay limp un his arms. He slowly proceeded to the door, his boots making the echo seem eternal. He kicked the door aside and walked out into the living room, just as Chi-Chi and Goku walked in.  
  
Goku froze, putting one hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder as he saw the sight of his only daught, laying there. "I think she's dead."  
  
Vegeta shot a cold glare at Goku for saying something so stupid and rolled his eyes, putting her on the ground and nodding as he stepped away, as if in sorrow. "This is what that trusted man-friend of yours did, Chi-Chi."  
  
Chi-Chi put a hand over her mouth lightly, but not firm enough to cover her shrieks. Both Vegeta and Goku had to cover their ears as terror rang throughout the house.  
  
~  
  
Goten stumbled back, putting one hand on his stomach. He removed it and looked at the blood on his hand, groaning in pain and wincing.  
  
Yamcha grinned, half drunkenly and half evilly, tossing his half empty beer somewhere at the ground. He clutched the dagger in his hand and ran after Goten again, clashing with the wall and missing Goten by about a Mile.  
  
Goten blinked and watched Yamcha fall backwards, his eyes firmly shut.  
  
He sweatdropped and hopped over to Trunks, shaking him lightly. "Trunks? Trunks, you okay?"  
  
Trunks slowly opened his eyes, looking at Goten and giving a weak nod.  
  
"Alright, we gotta get this thing outta your arm. How about the counta three? One..."  
  
Goten quickly pulled the Chandelier out of his friend's arm, hearing him whimper and fight back sobs. He quickly tossed the chandelier aside and looked at Trunks's arm, squirming uncomfortably at the sight of the completely torn flesh.  
  
He shuddered at the sight and poked Trunks, making sure he was still conscious.  
  
Trunks's eyes snapped open, feeling his arm go numb after all the pain. He winced and rubbed his leg with his good arm, his eyes staying open widely.  
  
"Okay....Hey Trunks, y'okay?"  
  
"I been better..." He laughed weakly and forced a smile, pulling himself up, followed by Goten.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Really really?"  
  
"Yessss......"  
  
"Really really really?"  
  
"YES! I SAID YES ALREADY!" Trunks winced and rubbed the back of his head, looking at the half dried blood on his arm. "Eeew, lookit all the yucky blood..."  
  
Goten rolled his eyes, watching Trunks grin, "Yup. You're alright. Damn bastard." He slapped Trunks's good arm and sighed. "Okay then. Let's g-"  
  
"Not so fast."  
  
Goten and Trunks turned around, looking at Alex. Trunks's eyes widened and he stepped back, looking at the open window helplessly.  
  
Alex smirked physcotically and held the gun up, aiming at them. "Oh, and Trunks. By the way. I WON'T miss this time."  
  
Goten's eyes widened as he saw Alex's hand on the trigger.  
  
In what seemed like an instant, three bodies, one very short and two almost twin-like flew in through the window, knocking Alex down through their crash landing.  
  
Goten smiled. "Krillin, 17, 18! Wadda you guys doing here! I mean, thank God you're here and all, but where'd you come from?"  
  
17 and 18 looked at eachother. "Dr. Gero."  
  
"My mother."  
  
Trunks and Goten sighed and slapped their foreheads. "You guys take things too literal."  
  
18 smiled innocently. "Well, we called Bulma to remind her we were coming over on Christmas, and she was stuttering about something. Then Goku picked up the phone and said to follow Goten's ki, and Chi-Chi was screaming in the background."  
  
"Screaming?" Goten turned white. "Oh god, they must've found Kitai!"  
  
"What?!" Trunks looked at Goten, an expression of confusion and fear taking over his face.  
  
Krillin looked at Goten. "What happened to Kitai?"  
  
"Well, Yamcha and Alex showed up at the lab, and they kidnapped Bulma and Trunks-"  
  
"I AM NOT A KID!"  
  
"Shutup. Where was I? Oh yeah. And then Kitai was trying to get back to normal, and Alex lockerd her in there, and...." Goten slumped his head down. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let him take Trunks. If all this hadn't happened."  
  
Alex jumped up from under 17's foot, holding the gun. "Alright you bunch of fre-"  
  
17 pulled his hand back to stretch, hitting Alex in the face and causing her to stumble backwards.  
  
Krillin looked at the gun in her hand and eeped, kicking her in the side of the head and hearing a sickening crack.  
  
They all looked at eachother and sweatdropped. "Time to go see Goku!"  
  
~  
  
Goku walked over, rubbing his temples as Chi-Chi's scream began to crack. "Ay-ay-ay. Come on Chi-Chi, Kitai's already getting lunch! Get over it already!"  
  
Kitai walked into the living room, holding a slice of pizza. "Hey Mom. Hey Dad." Her skin and fingertips had regained their color, and the bags under her eyes had disappeared. "Good ol' Senzu Beans."   
  
She plopped down on the couch stuffing the slice of pizza into her mouth.  
  
Goku pouted and whimpered, looking at Chi-Chi who was still screaming. "Come on Chi-Chi, you're embarassing us." He grinned as Chi-Chi stopped screaming and blink, regaining her composure.  
  
"Good one Da-"  
  
Kitai winced as Gohan sat on her carelessly. "GOHAN! GET OFF ME YOU EVIL.................PERSON!"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "Tell me the square root of 12."  
  
"3."  
  
Gohan grumbled and rolled off of Kitai, glaring at her. "I hate you."  
  
"I feel so loved!"  
  
Pan and Videl walked into the room, followed by Bra, Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
Kitai looked around quizzically. "Where's Go-"  
  
Kitai got up and ran to the door, hearing a loud thump. She opened the door and blinked as Goten, Trunks, 18, 17 and Krillin rushed past her to the food.  
  
"...How did they know?" Kitai stared blankly at the snow outside and shut the door, rubbing her temples sarcastically. She peered into the kitchen and frowned, seeing Trunks. Well half of him. She didn't see the part where he was all bloodied up. She growled and stomped off into the living room.  
  
Trunks heard someone march off and widened his eyes. "Oh god, I gotta tell her, she doesn't know..."  
  
Trunks froze in the doorway as Pan puleld on his jeans. "Trunks? Can we play hide and go seek?"  
  
"Not no-"  
  
Pan's eyes started to water as she opened her mouth.  
  
Trunks sweatdropped and put his hand over her mouth, sighing. "Alright, but only for a little."  
  
'I've got to tell Kitai. I've got to tell her, somehow!'  
  
~  
  
Kitai: I'm sooooooo sorry. I had Writer's Block, because I had all of this pre-typed, but my nephew erased everything, so I had to re-write it and I couldn't remember anything! x.X!  
  
Yes, I'm aware this is a pretty bad chapter. Compared to all my other chapters, this one is an absolutre disgrace. But I absolutely SWEAR next chapter will be better. I think either next chapter, or the chapter *AFTER* next chapter will be the last chapter of Part 1. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAA!  
  
Gohan: And Rika doesn't rule anymore. But...  
  
Cell: I DO! NOW GET A MOVE ON, SAIYA-JINS!  
  
Kitai: We knew Cell was evil, but not evil enough to force Rika to work at a laundromat and take over Japan.   
  
Cell: WHAT ARE YOU BLABBERING ABOUT, KITAI?! GET BACK TO WORK BEFORE I MAKE GOKU LOWER YOUR ALLOWANCE!  
  
Kitai: GOD NO! Oh well. Since Krillin is the only one small enough to not be noticed, let's let him do the Review Q & A, shall we?  
  
Cell: NOW!!!!  
  
Kitai: AH! *Runs away*  
  
Krillin: *Appears* ........I forgot what Rika told me to do. So I'll just occupy your time by singing. Like I did in Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan, Edited! *Clears his throat and holds a marker up, beginning to sing* I! JUST WANNA BEEEE! YOUR PUPPY!!!!!!  
  
Kitai: Holy hell, lookit that. I went SSJ2, killed Cell and took over Japan, so now I can do review Q & A. *Sweatdrops*  
  
Crecy - HONORS BIOLOGY?! *Commits suicide and somehow comes back to life* Ugh. And 2 hours of PE. My PE teacher is a major biatch. I'd die. Like I just did.   
  
*Looks at Maia* I hate Mushy love stories, so this rocks! n_n  
  
Trunks: Where'd ya get the popcorn?  
  
Kitai: I took it from Rika when she wasn't looking. *Innocent smile*  
  
Rika: WHERE'S MAH TWO BAGS OF POPCORN!  
  
Trunks: O.o....Wait....I don't have anyone with me?! IMPOSSIBLE!  
  
Kitai: Shutup and worry about your hair.  
  
Trunks: Yes Ma'am.  
  
Kitai: OKAY THEN! *Looks at the dog Yamcha almost ran over* .....OH MY GOD! THAT'S HERCULE'S DOG, WHAT'S-HIS-NAME! ...No it isn't. It's Yajirobe. *Shrug* Well, I updated ASAP. Does that count? NO! YOU CAN'T KILL YAMCHA! Although you may crusify him and torcher him as you please.  
  
Yamcha: WHY YOU LITTLE!  
  
Kitai: *Snaps her finegrs and two FBI People drag Yamcha off to be torchered*  
  
NOW! I've already done Crecy's review, so how about Reda's!  
  
Reda - It's elbow lickin' good! ...Well it is!  
  
Yeah. Good chapter title. I felt it necessary. It seemed so precious, and it really was a crucial chapter. And the cliffhanger was crucial too. Yes. It was. Uh-huh.  
  
Vegeta: Yes, it does sound good! And I am right! *Smile smile*  
  
Kitai: MY SHOW! I have another story you can bug people with. Now go away.  
  
Vegeta: Feh. Foolish mortals.  
  
Kitai: ........He scares me sometimes.  
  
Anyways, Reda, NEVER ask Rika if she has anythingin her mind. I tried to go in her mind once, and I got lost in the blank white ness.  
  
Rika: HEY!  
  
Kitai: SHH! You know it's true! I was in there for four weeks!  
  
Rika: Stop rubbing it in...  
  
Kitai: Anyways...Yeah...Rika NEVER has anything in her mind. XD  
  
And I'm guessing nothing particular. Any story is alright. I knew we could count on you two! ^_^  
  
Anyways...  
  
*-* FINALLY! SOMEONE ASKS ME MY OPINION!  
  
Marron: KITAI! I said purple or pink?  
  
Kitai: ...On something besides colors.  
  
Marron: WELL?!  
  
Kitai: ...Purple.  
  
Back to the review. What do I think? *Stars, lights, anmes up in glowing letters, cameras, paperazzi, action, fame, glory, money....Etc.* Nothing, really. I won't let it get to my head. I'll just be another person. It's not like I'll have fame and glory, or that I think I'll have it.  
  
Rika: Pssht. Yeah right.  
  
Kitai: SILENCE, FOR I AM ALL-FAMOUS! .....Well, I better be going. Later peoples, and I promise I'll update ASAP! 


	22. I've Got A WHAT? !

Silent Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alcohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
/ / is Memories. But I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out by now.  
  
~  
  
Kitai stood on the large boulder infront of the house, one leg down and sideways as if she was gonna do a butterfly stretch and one up as if she was gonna lay her arms around her knee. Her arms were placed behind her as a support, the other outstretched on her knee. Her hair blew lightly in the wind, and a jacket layed under her.  
  
The sky was a mixture of late night's sky and morning's sunrise. The snow lightly covered Kitai's hair, causing her to shiver now and then. It's amazing how in this enormous, parallel universe, one problem can matter the world. More than world poverty. More than world hunger. People tend to think of themselves too much at desperate times.  
  
'But it's not that I'm being too self-absorbed. If anything, I wouldn't want my children raised around drugs, like...'  
  
/ Yamcha walked over to Kitai, holding a long white cigarette-ish packet in his hand. He ruffled her hair innocently. 'Hey Kitai. Sorry I hit you the other night, I was just kinda upset.'  
  
9-Year-Old Kitai rubbed her black and blue eye and smilled up at Yamcha from doing her homework. 'It's okay, Mr. Yamcha. I understand.'  
  
Yamcha took a long drag of whatever he was holding in his hand and flicked it to the floor. 'Kitai, will you come to my room with me for a second?'  
  
Kitai blinked and scratched her head confusedly. 'Uh, sure Mr. Yamcha.' /  
  
She cradled her knees up to her chest and banged her head against her knees. "How could I have been so stupid!" She layed her head in her knees, studying the rocks creases beneath her legs. Anyone with a childhood like hers got useto nature, and got useto being easily occupied by things other people would look at for 2 seconds and say 'I'm bored.'  
  
She laughed nervously and looked up into the sky, forcing a smile. She never got to go outside like all the other kids did. In health, teacher's often spoke of how parents SHOULD treat their children. Other children's daddies didn't smoke or drink around them. Other children's daddies didn't curse at them. Other children's daddies didn't beat them. And other people's daddies sure didn't make them get naked for their own sick amusement.  
  
But Yamcha wasn't her Daddy. Yamcha was her Foster Father. And until she was 16, she thought she would be stuck with Yamcha for life.  
  
/ 'That's sexual assault.' 11-Year-Old Kitai picked her things up as the bell rang. School was over. Now she had to go home. She looked at the teacher with pleading eyes as she walked over to her. 'Ma'am?'  
  
'Yes Kitai?'  
  
'Well, my-'  
  
Yamcha walked into the room, looking at Kitai, a very pissed expression coming onto his face. It instantly changed to gentle and kind as the teacher paused Kitai. 'Hello, Yamcha.'  
  
Yamcha smiled. 'Hey, come on kiddo, we gotta go home.'  
  
Kitai turned white and looked at Yamcha, swallowing nervously. 'Y-Yes Mr. Yamcha' /  
  
She sniffled and growled, looking up at the sky. She had shown all the symptoms of Sexual Assault, and yet no one seemed to give two fucks. Nope. No one cared.  
  
Why didn't anyone care?  
  
She was as important as anyone else...Right? They all knew. The only reason they didn;t tell is because money talks.  
  
She slammed the fist on the boulder, blinking as she pulled it back and watched the section she had hit crumble off. 'Oh yeah. Still got the power, just not the Dende-Damned muscle.'  
  
She layed her head in her knees and continued to reminisce, not noticing the bright of day coming into sight.  
  
/ 'Kitai, I told you to come home right after school!'  
  
The young 14-year-old looked at Yamcha, quivering in fear. 'I-I-I'm sorry Mr. Yamcha, I didn't mean to-'  
  
'SHUTUP!' He threw his half full bottle of beer at the wall, watching it smash on impact. 'Lookit that. Something else for you to clean.'  
  
Kitai backed up and quivered as she looked around at the pigsty Yamcha had made the house in just 7 hours. Right. More for her to clean.  
  
She cautiously stepped over to the wall, sighing at the dent it had made. 'Maybe...'  
  
'Maybe you can clean that later.'  
  
Kitai turned around and backed away, seeing Yamcha advancing towards her. 'N-No....Please....' /  
  
Her eyes shot open as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, jerking away.  
  
She looked back and sighed, laughing nervously. "Hey Goten."  
  
"Kitai, you're gonna get sick, and there's only 3 days until Christmas. Let's go."  
  
"Eh...Uh, sure." Kitai put her jacket on and shoved her hands into her pockets, following Goten inside.  
  
~  
  
Yamcha opened his eyes and winced slightly. He put his hand on the gash in his forehead and rubbed his head, pulling himself up. He cried out in pain and fell facefirst onto the floor, sighing heavily.  
  
"God damn headache..."  
  
He groaned and got up, looking at Alex. He walked over to her and nudged her with his foot, shrugging as she didn't respond. "It was nice while it lasted." He grabbed her gun and shoved it into his back pocket, cackling as he kicked her head to the other side, hearing her neck crack. "She's dead now." He grinned and laughed evily as he walked downstairs, slamming the front door.  
  
Alex opened her eyes, gasping for air. She looked around somewhat cluelessly and rubbed her neck as she stood up. "I feel like I just broke my neck and got it snapped back into place." She winced and stretched her arms and legs, yawning. "Yeah, right. Hey Yamcha!" She looked around and walked out into the hall, leaning on the staircase. "HEY YAMCHA!"  
  
Silence.  
  
She rolled her eyes and shrugged, walking back into the room. "Now where's my pistol..."  
  
~  
  
Kitai sat on Bra's bed, staring out the window aimlessly. She sighed and watched the snowflakes slowly drift down outside.  
  
/ Kitai blew the one candle on the cupcake she had made herself out, and sighed, looking out the window. 'Happy Sweet 16, Kitai...' She sighed and hugged her knees to her chest, twitching as she heard footsteps on the stairs. She turned to the lock beside her bed. 'Midnight...'  
  
She took a deep breathe, sighing. 'He's been out all night and he's probably drunk as hell...Oh God...' She buried her face in her knees and pulled the blanket over herself, trying to control her nervous breathing.  
  
She shivered as her door creaked open noisily, allowing the light from the hall to shine upon Kitai's face. She shut her eyes tight and began to pray under her breathe, hoping Yamcha would just pass out by now.  
  
His footsteps seemed to last an eternity before his shadow covered any light that had peeked through the doorway.  
  
She quivered in fear as she felt him rip the covers off her body.  
  
'Kitai...'  
  
Kitai's eyes shot open and she looked at him, her eyes beginning to water. 'Yamcha? W-when did you get here?' /   
  
She shivered and swiftly opened the window, followed by the screen. She grabbed her jacket from the floor and zipped it up, flying out the window and hovering outside it, closing the window and then the screen, and flying off.  
  
She flew steadily in the air, allowing the snowflakes to fly through her hair at her speed, sighing. She paused as she looked down, the streets of the city beneath her, heavy with last-minute Christmas shoppers. She cautiously landed down in an alley, trying to avoid all attention being a saiya-jin, and walked out from the alley, joining the crowd of the streets. She somehow managed to get into a supermarket, walking into the empty magazine aisle. Everyone else was in the gifts or food, while she stood there alone looking at the magazines.  
  
One imparticular article caught her eye, a magazine that's headliner said 'Saiyans! They're Dangerous!'  
  
She picked it up and glared at it for a while, before flipping through the pages. It was like paparazzi stalking them. There were a couple pictures of Goten and Trunks sparring, a picture someone had somehow taken of Nappa and Vegeta, a picture of Goku while he was in Super Saiyan and a few others. "What the fuck...How the hell did they get all these pictures?"  
  
She looked at the caption underneath the sparring picture of Goten and Trunks, and shook her head. It read 'Above, a saiyan (the black haired-teenager) attacking an innocent earthling.'   
  
In the picture, Goten was floating up in the air, gathering ki energy while Trunks stood on the ground, a somewhat shocked and terrified expression on his face. Kitai giggled at the memory. Trunks wasn't scared because of Goten...  
  
/ 'Hey Trunks!'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Me and Dad ate all the food in the house!'  
  
Trunks's jaw dropped open and a shocked, terrified expression overcame his face. 'What?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' /  
  
Kitai giggled at the thought and smiled cheekily. "Hehe-"  
  
"You're readng my articles?"  
  
Kitai turned around to see a man in a business suit with slicked back black hair and a pointy and straight black mustache staring at her, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Kitai rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not reading articles, I'm reading a bunch of crap."  
  
His expression hardened. "Nice mouth, girl."  
  
"I'm 17 years old for Dende's sake! And all of that about saiyans is bull! They aren't attacking innocent people, or trying to take over the worl-Well, the ones that are are dead now. Saiyans are just like anyone else, just trying to live a normal life!"  
  
He moved his head sideways and stepped back hastily. "Yes, I suppose you of all people would say that, Saiyan!"  
  
Kitai blinked and looked at him as if he had just landed from another planet. "How would you know?"  
  
"All saiyans have tails like that!"  
  
"TAIL?!" Kitai turned around and eeped cluelessly to find that somehow her tail was back. She turned bright red and looked back up, to see he was nowhere in sight. "Oh shit...Better go ask Bulma about the side-effects of that machine!" Kitai ran out of the super market as fast as her legs would take her.  
  
~  
  
Kitai ran inside and dashed into the lab, looking around. "Bulma?!"  
  
Bulma jumped from her experiment, glaring at Kitai.  
  
"...Sorry. What the hell are the side effects of that body thingy?!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kitai's tail wrapped around her leg, leaving a startled Bulma. "This is why!"  
  
"...I forgot to mention that to you..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"See, every time Vegeta does it, we have to clip his tail off in his sleep so he won't try to take over the universe...Now hold still, this won't hurt one bit."  
  
Kitai's eyes widened as Bulma pulled a pair of hedgescissors from her cabinet. "Now hold still."  
  
"AHHH!" Kitai started running, while being chased by Bulma who continued to chase after the tail. "NOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO!" Kitai ran out of the lab, followed by Bulma, and dashed into the living room, jumping on the chair Vegeta was sitting in and latching onto him. "DON'T LET HER TAKE MY TAIL!"  
  
"..." Vegeta glared at her. "For someone who was almost killed, you sure are lively...Wait...Tail?"  
  
Vegeta glanced at her and saw the brown tail stick out from behind her back, shaking. "Lookit trhat Kakarot, you're daughter IS saiyan!"  
  
Goku blinked. "Kitai....How'd you get a tail?"  
  
Bulma ran into the room, holding the hedgeclippers high in the air. She looked around and spotted Kitai, smiling. "Hello Kitai...Let's just get that tail..."  
  
Kitai pointed at Bulma and eeped loudly, jumping into Goku's arms. "DADDY! I WANT MY TAIL!" Her tail wrapped around her leg as if trying to hide.  
  
Goku put a hand to stop Bulma as she ran towards Kitai, and blinked cluelessly. "O....Kay....But Bulma, she needs her tail to go Super Saiyan 4!"  
  
Bulma blinked and put her finger to her chin quizzickly. "That's what I don't get, Goku. If she's only half saiyan, how did she get to Super Saiyan 3?"  
  
Kitai blinked and looked at Goku, who himself was clueless.  
  
Vegeta snorted. "There's no such thing as limits. That's one thing everyone can stand to learn from this girl."  
  
~  
  
Yamcha stood outside Capsule Corp. He managed to peek in through the window and saw Kitai sitting on a chair, next to Vegeta, holding something in her hand. She had an evil scowl on her face, along with Vegeta, and if he hadn't known better, he woulda thought they were twins.  
  
Trunks and Goten were putting on some stupid act together, having one climb on eachother's shoulders or do cherades. Like a live 'Whose Line Is It Anyways?' kinda thing.  
  
He gritted his teeth and peered inside, enough to see Bulma, Bra, Chi-Chi, Videl and Pan huddled in one group, while Gohan and Goku sat next to eachother. Just one big happy family... Just one big happy family.  
  
He turned his head away from them, turning blue. Why did they have the perfect family? Where everyone belonged, huh? How come Yamcha wasn't in there? How come *THEY* were so blessed? It just wasn't fair!   
  
Yamcha kicked some of the snow on the ground so hard, he was able to see the dirt underneath the grass. He growled and slowly repelled himself up, looking in the window. Kitai's stuff was scattered on a guest bed, next to a larger bed, which he guessed was Bra's. He quickly slid the screen up along with the window, sitting right there. He took his shoes off and cautiously proceeded to the closet, making sure not to alarm anyone.  
  
He closed the closet door and yawned, putting his shoes on the floor beside him. Not too long now. No, not too long before doomsday...  
  
~  
  
Kitai: O.O!!! Yamcha's gonna try to kill me, but then we're gonna get into a fight, I'm gonna mysteriously fly away while he's down, he's gonna attack everyone else, then I'm gonna re-appear and kill him!  
  
Trunks: ...And there goes our plot...  
  
Kitai: Whoops... Oh well. We'll get over it. Won't we?  
  
Trunks: ...Perhaps.  
  
Kitai: YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE I WOULDN'T GIVE YOU A CHOCOLATE CHIP MARSHMALLOW!  
  
Trunks: THEY LOOKED GOOD!  
  
Rika: -_- Will both of you please stfu?  
  
Kitai: *Clears her throat* Sorry about that. Rika, get back to work.  
  
Rika: *Glares and walks away*  
  
Kitai: I know I got no reviews cause I put this up kinda quick (well, if I'm in school, it's been only a short amount of time) and I'm sorry it sorta...Took long to put up.  
  
Excited about the fact this fic is coming up an end and not-to-far after the sequel? I can't wait to continue this story! I mean, this storyline is great and everything, BUT WE NEED SOME NEW ACTION BABY! XD Please excuse me, I just drank 5 cups of coffee.  
  
I've enjoyed this fic so much, and next chapter is the REVIEWERS CHOICE AWARDS! YOU TWO ROCK! WOOHOOOOOOOO! Oh yes, and don't forget, write on people! XD  
  
Talk to ya'z soon. Bye! ^_^ 


	23. The Final Battle

Silent Cries  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alcohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
Kitai sighed and plopped down on her bed. 2:15. Goten and Trunks had continued their act of stupidity until 2:00, when Bulma reminded everyone it was only 1 day until Christmas and that everyone should get to bed.  
  
No one, for some reason, had even gone near the room though, for the last day whole day, so Yamcha was left in the closet for a while. Goten and Trunks had yet again continued the cherade of last night tonight, so there was but 1 day left until Christmas.  
  
Bra had decided to sleep downstairs on the sofa, for some reason. Goten and Trunks were sleeping on the floor of Trunks's room, Vegeta and Bulma were sleeping on the floor of their room, with Goku and Chi-Chi on the bed in Vegeta and Bulma's room, and Gohan, Videl and Pan were sleeping on the bed in Trunks's room.  
  
A screwy sleeping arrangement, but still, everyone slept somewhere.  
  
Kitai rubbed her head and groaned, curling up in a tight ball. Her tail wrapped around her waist, while she layed on one arm. 'Tail...Headache....Tail...Headache....Ki energy in the closet....Headache....Tail....Head-KI ENERGY IN THE CLOSET?!' Kitai sat up alertly and looked at the closet right next to the guest bed that had been set up for her. She swallowed nervously and swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing up. The blinds were closed, and the room was dimly lit. And we all know why the blinds were closed, don't we? Good students.  
  
Kitai stood up and cautiously stepped forward, opening the closet door. She sighed relievedly. Empty except for Bra's clothes and a couple shelves of shoes. She rubbed her eyes groggily and twitched. The ki wasn't in the closet. It was right behind her.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta and Goku tiptoed down the stairs, being sure not to wake anyone. Their surprise? Decorating the Christmas Tree, of course!  
  
Vegeta whacked Goku, who had stopped to look at a painting of a candy cane Trunks had done when he was 7.  
  
He dragged him down the rest of the stairs, mumbling how even for a saiya-jin his appetite was unbelieveable. Vegeta crept into the kitchen and grabbed scissors, tape, and the wrapping paper from the drawer, walking out to see Goku with his hand full of the string-popcorn, the presents and a box of ornaments.  
  
He mumbled something else and kicked Goku in the shin, grinning as he dropped the presents. "Vegeta! Be nice!"  
  
Vegeta held back a laugh. "Suuuure Kakarot. Suuuuuuuure."  
  
They both crept into the living room and put the stuff down, beginning to fiddle with one thing or another. "Hey Vegeta?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you have anymore popcorn?"  
  
"...Kakarot, did you eat the popcorn on the string?"  
  
"......Yes."  
  
Vegeta hit Goku on the side of the head and looked at him, seeing him tangled in string.  
  
He began to wrap the presents up and attempt to tape them, before looking at Goku who had tied himself in knots with the string. "The string is supposed to go on the tree, Kakarot."  
  
"The tape is supposed to go on the wrapping paper, Vegeta!" He pointed at the long line of taped that ran down Vegeta's forehead, turned right at his chest, wrapped around both of his legs, came back up to his right arm and finished at the tip of his hair, which had a couple of ornaments in it.  
  
"...SO WHAT!"  
  
"You have a star on the top of your hair, Vegeta."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
~  
  
Kitai stood face to face with Yamcha, clenching her fist. She immediately drove her fist into his gut watching him bend over screeching. She jumped back and glared at Yamcha, gathering her ki energy.  
  
Yamcha swiftly recovered and managed to defend the ki blast, sending it right back to Kitai.  
  
She winced and flew back, hitting the wall. She rubbed the back of her head, reminding herself no matter how much she had trained, that couldn't replace fighting experience. The experience she lacked.  
  
Kitai snapped out of the thoughts and flew sideways, just managing to avoid the ki blast Yamcha had thrown at her. She took a deep breathe and squinted her eyes to see Yamcha's face in the dark. He had the third scar on his face. The one SHE had left him with.  
  
She smirked at the sight of it and used her instant transmission to teleport right behind Yamcha, kicking him in the back of his head.  
  
He winced and hit the floor with a loud clunk, staying down for a while.  
  
Kitai flew down to him and attacked him viciously, with fury punches any chance she could get in. he paused after a while and looked at the bloody mess Yamcha was. He had been standing up, receiving all her blows with no defense. She watched him fall backwards and she instantly grabbed a black hooded cloak she had and opened the window, covering her face with the cloak as she flew off into the night.  
  
She instantly landed infront of the house she had grown up in, forcing the door open. She pulled the hood down and peered inside. It was a wreck. She couldn't imagine what her punishment would've been if she let the house get like this when she was living there.  
  
But she wasn't living there. Not anymore, anyways. Thank god. She proceeded to look around and walked into the living room, seeing the old smash glass dent. She whimpered slightly and headed up the stairs, looking around.  
  
She slid into Yamcha's room and looked around. It was the exact same way as the day she had left it. She sighed and plopped onto the dead, sighing happily. "I'm not here anymore....Thank Dende..."  
  
Her eyes slowly drifted closed. "I can...Stay here for a bit......Just to get everything off my chest..."  
  
~  
  
Yamcha peeked one eye open at some little bitch's voice. Screaming, yeeling, crying, whatever the hell it was doing, it was annoying. He closed his eyes and gathered his ki, sending it towards the little girl's ki. He pushed himself up and turned his attention, seeing a little blue haired-girl on the floor. "Shit, that Bulma's daughter..."  
  
"BRA!" Goten ran out of Trunks's room with his pajamas on, rushing towards her room.  
  
Yamcha cursed and ran into the closet, leaving an unconscious Bra lying on the ground.  
  
Goten gasped and rushed over to her side. "Bra! Bra, can you hear me?!"  
  
Bra peeked her eyes open weakly, looking up at Goten. She forced a smiled. "Goten..."  
  
"Aww Bra, what happened?"  
  
Yamcha sweatdropped and prepared a ki blast, jumping out of the closet and hitting Goten. He watched Goku's youngest son fall to the floor, knocked out cold. Bra squeeked and layed her head back, closing her eyes. Yamcha took a deep breathe.  
  
"Almost got caugh-"  
  
"Yamcha."  
  
Yamcha turned his attention to see the lavender-haired teenager standing in the doorway. Trunks glared at Yamcha and ran at him, sending a ki blast. Yamcha immediately fell back, surprised by the ki attack.  
  
Trunks prepared another blast and sent it out, staring blankly as Yamcha sent it right back at him, knocking him against the wall. Trunks winced as a small line of blood ran down his forehead, his eyes dropping heavily.  
  
Yamcha glared at him and kicked him as he walked downstairs, following Vegeta and Goku's ki.  
  
Vegeta glared at Yamcha as he saw him come into view. Him and Goku had been tied up since late night, and it was now Christmas day. "YAMCHA!"  
  
Yamcha snickered and gathered a ki ball, watching the nervous expression on Goku and Vegeta's face appeared. He glanced up and saw Gohan at the staircase, sending a ki blast at him and wincing as he watched him fall down the stairs, landing on his neck.  
  
Gohan groaned in pain and rolled a bit, holding his neck with his arms and staying completely still.  
  
"GOHAN!" Goku's eyes widened as he watched his oldest child fall, his mouth dropping open. "Gohan..."  
  
Yamcha kicked Goku in the side of the head, somehow managing to drag them into the closet. He locked the door from the outside and grinned wickedly, hearing Goku and Vegeta pounding on the door from the inside. "Now where'd the little slut go..."  
  
Meanwhile, Kitai's eyes pierced open. "...Daddy? Gohan? Goten? TRUNKS??? BRA?!" She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around. It was the bright of day. She had felt their kis all disappear, which had somehow gotten to her. She went into Super Saiyan of fright, her hair spiked. She flew out the window, ignoring the stinging sensation of the glass cutting into her skin as she flew in the air.  
  
The glass continued to pierce deeper into her skin from wind impact, but she ignored it. She had to. For Goku's sake. For Gohan. For Goten. For Brea. For Trunks.  
  
She paused as she appeared on the balcony of Trunks's room. She looked at the glass and groaned, pulling on the doorknob. "Not again..."  
  
She slammed her shoulder into the glass and winced, looking at Videl and Pan who sat up from the noise. She laughed nervously and ran down the hall, pausing as she saw Trunks's body laying limp on the door. She covered her mouth in horror and walked over to him, hugging him. "Trunks.....I'm so sorry......"  
  
"I bet you are."  
  
Kitai turned around and saw Yamcha, fire brewing in her eyes.  
  
"Goten, Trunks and Bra are layed out there. Gohan's layed out downstairs, and Vegeta and your father are locked in the closet. It was fun killing your siblings and your boyfriend's sister. It really was."  
  
She looked back at them. "Dead? ...No...They....Can't be.....They aren't dead, I can still sense their ki!"  
  
"All you're sensing is your father and Vegeta's ki. Then again, how would you know, you can barely keep control of your own ki." He held the pistol out and pointed it at her. "Ja ne, Kitai Son."  
  
Kitai's eyes widened and she backed away cautiously.  
  
Yamcha winced and kneeled over, holding himself.  
  
Kitai blinked and looked at Pan, who was behind him. She smiled and ran back into the room innocently.  
  
Kitai looked back at Trunks, Goten and Bra, tears forming in her eyes. "...They're...Dead...It's all my fault.........No." She glared at Yamcha. "It's YOUR fault! I'm not letting you get away with this!!!" She immediately flared to Super Saiyan 2, picking Yamcha up and kicking him, watching him fly through the wal. She flew after him, sending fury punches and kicks every chance.  
  
Yamcha flung himself up and blocked a few, kicking Kitai. "KAMEHAMEHA!"  
  
Kitai fell to the snow as she took the attack whole, blood seeping from her mouth.  
  
Yamcha grinned and looked at her. "Lookit the poor little girl. All alone. And very much dead."  
  
The words rang through Kitai's head hauntingly. She forced her eyes open and kicked Yamcha square between the eyes, flying up. She pulled a thick piece of glass from her shoulder and winced, as she watched Yamcha fly up at her. She slashed his arm with it, flying up higher as she watched him fly down, bending over and holding his arm.  
  
Kitai put the two fingers to her forehead and used her instant transmission, appearing behind Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha quickly sent a ki blast behind him, spinning around in time to see Kitai hit the snow and cry out on impact. He grinned sadistically and picked her up by the front of her shirt, preparing a ki blast. "You may have been saved before, but there's no one to save you when you're all alone."  
  
Kitai screamed and powered up, kicking Yamcha in the face and flying backwards, a cold looking in her eye. Her expression hardened as she looked at Yamcha. "You killed them...And for that...I'll never forgive you..."  
  
She backed up, not noticing her 2nd oldest brother standing behind her.  
  
"Kitai....You have to destroy him now. The only thing that'll work is the Kamehameha Wave."  
  
She closed her eyes, thinking she was imagining it. "I promise Goten...I won't let you down."  
  
She immediately began gathering every last bit of ki in her body, as she looked at him. "You'll be killed by this....Right Here...Right now...Prepare to feel the strength of...A KAMEHAMEHA WAVE!" She sent the large blast out, taking a deep breathe. She watched the conspire of ki dissolve Yamcha in it's amazing path of destruction, leaving a large crator where the impact hit. Kitai heard Yamcha screaming in agony as of his last breathes, and fell to the snow, with closed eyes.  
  
"Goodbye Yamcha....May hell consume your pittiful soul..."  
  
~  
  
Kitai: Can I say it now?  
  
Trunks: Yep!  
  
Kitai: THE END!  
  
All: *Cheer*  
  
Videl: I WAS BARELY EVEN FEATURED IN THIS THING! BULMA HAD MORE PARTS THAN ME! EVEN GOHAN, WHO BARELY HAD ANYTHING!!!  
  
Kitai: And yer point is?  
  
Videl: ...I hate you. I hate you all.  
  
Kitai: Very well. I hope you liked this chapter. It was REALLY crappy until the fighting scene between Kitai and Yamcha. Before that it seemed like *SOMEONE* was trying to hurry.  
  
Rika: ...  
  
Kitai: ANYWAYS! It's been promised for a while now...SO HERE'S THE REVIEWERS AWARDS! WOOHOO! This first award goes to Reda, for being the first Reviewer ever!  
  
All: YAY!  
  
Kitai: SHUTUP! Our next award goes to Crecy, for having the most Split Personality Thingy!  
  
All: She said it wasn't-  
  
Kitai: SILENCE! My next award goes to Reda for submitting the Most Reviews!  
  
All: ALL HAIL REVIEWERS!  
  
Kitai: ...Okay then. My next award goes to Crecy, for giving me my Latest Review!  
  
All: ALL HAIL REVIEWERS!  
  
Kitai: And my last award goes to....BOTH REDA AND CRECY FOR BEING THE BEST TWO REVIEWERS OF ALL TIME! GIVE IT UP!  
  
All: HAIL VEGETA OR ELSE HE'LL KILL US!  
  
Kitai: ...Eh?  
  
All: ...WE MEAN, HAIL REDA AND CRECY! HAIL! HAIL! HAILLLLLLLLLL DAMN YOU!  
  
Kitai: ...Okay then. Just to let you know, there will be a short epilogue about what happened to everyone after the battle on Christmas Day, etc., etc. You people know what I mean. Well, that's our fic (besides the Epilogue.) I hope you enjoyed it! And remember! SAVE YOUR SILENT CRIES FOR SOMEONE ELSE! Mwahahahahaha....  
  
Rika: Hope you all enjoyed the fic. Look out for 'To Fight On Shattered Dreams' peoples! Mwahahahaha! 


	24. It Just Never Ends

Silent Cries  
  
It Just Never Ends  
  
~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own Kitai Son and Alex.  
  
Warnings (Throughout Whole Story): Pretty Much Complete OOCness, Violence, Profanity, Adult Situations, Rape, Alcohol and Drug use.  
  
Rated R  
  
~  
  
Kitai opened her eyes, gazing up at Trunks. His eyes glew with happiness as he saw her eyes open, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Kitai! You're alright!"  
  
"She's up?!" Goten rushed over to Kitai, grinning. "Saved ya'a cookie." He handed her a chocolate chip cookie, laughing. "Hey Dad, c'mere!"  
  
Kitai blinked as she looked up at Goku's clueless face. "...HEY KITAI!"  
  
Kitai winced and rubbed her ears, sitting up. "Hey Dad..."  
  
"IS SHE UP?!" Chi-Chi knocked everyone and everything down that was in her way, and dived over, smiling at Kitai while beads of sweat raced down her forehead. "My little girl! Are you okay?"  
  
Kitai sighed and nodded. "Yes Mom."  
  
Gohan sped over waving his cookie in Kitrai's face. "NYAH NYAH!" He ate it, then realized she had one in her hand. He slapped himself and walked away, mumbling.  
  
Kitai laughed and smiled as everyone except Goten and Trunks walked away. Bra walked over smiling. "Hey Kitai."  
  
"Hey Bra."  
  
"Are you gonna be okay?"  
  
Kitai looked up at Trunks and smiled. "I think I'm gonna be just fine."  
  
~  
  
Kitai sat outside on the boulder on Truks's lap. It was dark, but fortuneately there was no full moon tonight.  
  
The breeze swept by Kitai and Trunks, causing them to go closer to eachother.  
  
"Kitai..Why didn't you believe me?"  
  
"I....I don't know. And I'm sorry."  
  
She looked up at him apologetically. "I should've believed you. I'm just so useto being deceived, it's kind of hard to trust again, you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeh..." He ran his fingers through her hair and nodded. "Come on, Kitai. Let's go inside and get to the table before everyone else."  
  
Kitai laughed and nodded, grabbing Trunks's hand. "Sure." She kissed him on the cheek and pushed the door open, walking inside with him.  
  
~  
  
Alex stood in the window, looking inside at the happy family.  
  
Yamcha popped up next to her.  
  
"Weren't you dead, Yamcha?"  
  
"Weren't YOU dead, Alex?"  
  
"Shutup."  
  
"I don't die easily."  
  
"There's always next year."  
  
"You're absolutely right."  
  
"They won't even know what hit them."  
  
"Kitai and Trunks will be dead. I'll be sure of it."  
  
~  
  
Kitai: And that's our Epilogue. I hope you enjoyed Silent Cries, and make sure you watch out for 'To Fight On Shattered Dreams.' Bye now! ^-^ 


End file.
